Shattered
by snazattack
Summary: The continuing story of my Shepard & Liara. This takes place immediately after my previous story, Beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings. This will follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

I hope you enjoy it and please review if you feel so inclined.

Bioware owns it all.

Shattered- Chapter 1

Garrus, Tali, Ash and Wrex were standing outside the med bay doors looking extremely anxious.

Garrus was the first to ask the question everyone was thinking. "Who's going to tell her? She'll be back soon."

They looked at each other hoping that someone would volunteer but there was not a brave soul among them.

Ash looked at Wrex and said, "I volunteer Wrex to be our sacrifice."

"Wait a minute pesky little human; I think you should tell her."

"No way, I don't want to be anywhere near her when she finds out."

Garrus cleared his throat and suggested Wrex and Ash do it together. Tali, breaking her silence agreed with Garrus.

Joker's strained voice jolted them into action. "Hey guys. She's almost home. Shuttle ETA 5 minutes."

Wrex disappeared through the med bay doors and returned a minute later with four splints, one broken shorter than the others.

"Short draw has to tell her."

Tali drew short and the others breathed a sigh of relief. "At this moment, I hate you all."

"You better get going, Tali. You should meet her at the shuttle."

TTTTTTTTTT

A couple of minutes later, Tali was standing in the shuttle bay as the shuttle docked. When the door opened and Liara, who had gone to a nearby colony to restock the Normandy's medical supplies, stepped out, she was surprised that Shepard wasn't there to greet her. She had been daydreaming about their reunion since leaving the colony this morning. When her eyes fell on Tali, anxiously wringing her hands, she knew something was wrong.

"Goddess, where is she?"

Liara was half way to the elevator when Tali caught up with her. "She's in the med bay. She's okay…mostly."

"What do you mean by mostly," said Liara as she walked into the elevator. Tali could see that Liara's hands were shaking and she was fighting to hold back tears.

"Liara, she's okay but she was pretty banged up. It was close."

"When did it happen? Why didn't you…someone…let me know?"

"This morning and we didn't let you know because it wouldn't have made a difference. You were already on your way back."

"Two days, Tali. I leave for two days and you let something happen to her…goddess, I am sorry. I know it's not your fault. I am just frightened."

When the elevator door opened, Liara charged out and headed for the med bay. The corridor cleared when the crew saw her coming. After four months of searching for and finding geth, they had learned that Liara was very protective of Commander Shepard and knew to stay out of her way.

Liara didn't see Shepard when she entered the med bay which only heightened her anxiety.

"Dr. Chakwas, where is she? Is she okay?"

"She will be fine. She's in your old quarters." Liara ran for the door but stopped when Dr. Chakwas called her name. "Liara, you should be prepared. She doesn't look good." Liara nodded and opened the door.

TTTTTTTTTT

When Liara stepped through the door, she let out a gasp and had to steady herself before her legs were strong enough to carry her across the room. She approached Shepard, tears welling in her eyes, and knelt by the bed. Shepard's face was badly swollen and covered with cuts and bruises. There was a long wound, neatly stitched, on the side of her head and Liara could only imagine all the injuries she couldn't see. She took Shepard's hand in both of hers, kissed it and pressed it against her cheek. "Oh, baby. You promised to be careful."

"Liara?"

Liara pulled herself away from Shepard. "Yes."

Dr. Chakwas' face was full of sympathy for Liara knowing how difficult it must be for her to come back and find Shepard in such a state. "I thought you might like to know about her injuries."

"Yes, thank you, I would."

Dr. Chakwas pulled a chair over to the bed for Liara and seated herself nearby. Liara was holding on to Shepard's hand in something close to desperation, as if the commander would cease to exist if she let it go.

"The head wound isn't as bad as it looks. It's not deep. The bruises and cuts on her face will heal quickly. There are others covering most of her body. She has four broken ribs one of which punctured a lung. There were other internal injuries which caused quite a bit of bleeding. Luckily, Wrex and Chief Williams got her back here quickly. She will be fine but it may take a while for her to heal this time."

As Liara listened, her face turned ashen and her entire body was shaking. "Thank you for saving her, Dr. Chakwas. I can't…what if she had been gone when I returned? Goddess, I cannot imagine my life without her now. I should never have left her." Liara took a deep breath. "Do you know what happened?"

Dr. Chakwas, shaking her head and looking at Shepard fondly, answered, "No but I imagine it had something to do with her saving someone. When they got down to the planet this morning, they found a fledgling colony. We didn't know it was there. It was being overrun by mercenaries."

"I thought it was the geth that did this to her?"

"No, not the geth. Wrex and Chief Williams were with her. They should be able to tell you what happened, although, I believe they are trying to avoid you. You have gained quite a reputation where she is concerned. Go easy on them. We both know they would never allow anything to happen to her if they could help it."

"I know either of them would risk their own lives to save her. I am mostly angry at myself because I was not here to keep an eye on her. I am sure that I will be angry with her when I find out what foolish thing she did to end up like this. When will she wake up? Can I stay with her?"

"Of course you may stay with her. She could wake at any time. It has been several hours since her surgery. Do you need anything?"

Liara glanced at Shepard and sighed. "You've already given me everything I need. Thank you again, Dr. Chakwas."

"I'll come by later to check on the two of you."

Liara turned her attention back to Shepard. She smoothed her unruly red hair away from her face and gently placed her lips against Shepard's cheek. She could feel the heat from Shepard's skin, much too hot, and knew that she should expect Shepard's nightmares to return. Shepard had told her that nightmares had once been a frequent companion to her and they were always worse when she was sick or injured.

_Liara was awake, watching Shepard sleep. It was just before Ilos. Shepard started screaming out in her sleep, a terrified sound that Liara would never have associated with Shepard. When she shook her to wake her, Shepard shot out of the bed, soul numbing fear showing in her eyes. Liara was right behind her, reaching for her to calm her._

"_Shepard, it's okay. You're okay."_

"_Liara?"_

_Liara wrapped her arms around Shepard, who was shaking, and guided her back to the bed to sit down. "You're okay."_

"_Damn nightmares. I hate them; hate the way they make me feel." Shepard hung her head, covering her face with her hands. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I never wanted anyone to know…it's embarrassing."_

_Liara was slowly rubbing Shepard's back. She knew there were countless things that could give Shepard nightmares. She had seen those memories and felt Shepard's emotions as if they were her own during their joinings. "Shepard, you should not be embarrassed. And I am not just anyone, am I?"_

_Shepard looked up at Liara. "No, you're not just anyone. You're everything to me. You know, since we started sharing this bed, I've rarely had a nightmare and none of the bad ones until tonight. You must protect me from them Dr. T'Soni. There was a time when they were almost nightly. It got better but they tend to be more frequent when I'm injured or sick."_

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Liara was keeping up the slow circles on Shepard's back and could already see Shepard's eyes starting to close._

"_Yeah, I would like that but not tonight. Let's go back to bed."_

_Liara got back in the bed and pulled Shepard with her, holding on to her to protect her from her nightmares for the rest of the night._

Liara was pulled from the memory when Shepard started moaning. She was starting to wake and obviously feeling some pain. Liara left Shepard's side to call for Dr. Chakwas who was in the med bay sorting through the supplies Liara had picked up.

"Dr. Chakwas, she is waking up and I think she is in pain. Can you give her something?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea yet. I want to talk with her before I sedate her again. If she's having pain, I need to know if it's because I missed something during the surgery. Let's go have a look at her."

As Dr. Chakwas was examining Shepard, Liara started to feel a very uncomfortable pain in her side. It didn't immediately register as she was focused on Shepard. She was watching Dr. Chakwas pull the sheets back and examine Shepard's ribs. It was the first time Liara had seen the damage and she was horrified to see that Shepard's entire torso and chest were bruised. As Dr. Chakwas pressed against Shepard's bruised skin, Liara could feel sharper pains in her own side. _Goddess, what is that? Could I be feeling Shepard's pain without joining with her? How could that be possible? _

"Liara? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. How is Shepard?"

"I don't think she will wake now. She is feeling the pain of her injuries but she is still sleeping quite soundly." Dr. Chakwas scrutinized Liara's face and, being Dr. Chakwas, pursued her question. "Liara, you don't look fine. You look as if you're in some kind of pain…physical pain."

Liara may have been feared by the crew when it came to keeping Shepard safe and happy but she was no match for Dr. Chakwas when it came to medical concerns. "I do not really know. I did start feeling some pain when Shepard started to wake. It increased when you were performing your exam. It crossed my mind that I am feeling Shepard's pain but I know that is ridiculous."

"Why would you think it could be true if it is, as you say, ridiculous?"

"Since we left the Citadel, I have been more attuned to Shepard…her feelings, mood and sometimes even her location. There are no barriers between us, Dr. Chakwas. When we…join, we are truly one being. I have heard of Asari who could do this with their bondmate even when not joined but I have never heard of an Asari feeling the physical pain of her partner when they were not joined. There was also the joining at the Citadel when I was trapped in the tower rubble. I did not consciously try to join with Shepard. I was unconscious when it happened, as was Shepard. I have never heard of that happening either."

"Has Shepard mentioned anything unusual like this?"

"No, she has not. Dr. Chakwas, if I am feeling Shepard's pain, I would like to keep that from her until she is healed. She would feel guilt that she is causing me pain even when it is not her fault or anything she can control. I would also prefer that no one else knows."

"Liara, I don't think you can hide this from her. She will be in a considerable amount of pain for several days and…"

"And I will tell her if she notices. Otherwise, it can wait until she is healed. Now, how is Shepard?"

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard was becoming aware of an ungodly amount of pain over her entire body. She found that breathing was especially painful. Her head was pounding and trying to move was excruciating. Lying still with her eyes closed seemed like the best option for her so she took it. _I wish Liara were here. _ _Okay, Shepard, try to remember what happened._ They received a distress call from a small colony that they didn't even know existed. It was being attacked by mercenaries. She went down with Ash and Wrex and that's it. She can't remember anything after the shuttle dropped them. _What about Ash and Wrex? I need to find out if they're okay._ Shepard slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the dim lighting in the room. She was in Liara's old quarters. Just as she was thinking about how nice it would be to feel Liara's arms around her, Liara burst into the room. She went to the chair by the bed and took Shepard's hand.

"Shepard, don't try to move."

"Liara, you're back. I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetheart."

"Hey, don't cry. I'm fine."

Liara had no doubt now that she could, in fact, feel Shepard's pain. It was taking all of her strength to remain upright and not scream out in agony. "Shepard, you are not fine. You almost died and you are staying in that bed until Dr. Chakwas says you can leave…no arguing with her."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not until you're feeling better. Right now, I am thankful that you're alive and I just want to climb into that bed with you and hold you. But, first, I need to let Dr. Chakwas know that you're awake. I'll be right back."

Liara stepped outside the room, leaned back against the wall and doubled over in pain. Keeping this from Shepard was going to be harder than she realized. She pushed off the wall and went to find Dr. Chakwas.

TTTTTTTTT

Shepard was sleeping soundly thanks to the pain medication which she took without argument. Liara was stretched out beside her, their fingers linked and heads sharing a pillow. Liara was afraid to touch Shepard, she was so battered and Liara knew that every inch of her body was hurting. If she thought too much about how close she came to losing Shepard, she started to feel like she was being pulled apart, like everything that made her Liara was shattered to pieces and she would never be able to find all those pieces, never be whole again. Kissing Shepard lightly on the check, Liara closed her eyes and pushed all thoughts of life without Shepard out of her mind. Instead, she fell asleep thinking of the future they would share.


	2. Chapter 2

As always, thanks for reading.

The Mass Effect universe and characters belong to Bioware.

Shattered- Chapter 2

Shepard was still sleeping when Liara left the room. Before she walked through the door, she turned back to look at Shepard. Liara wanted to stay, longed to get back in bed and wrap her arms around Shepard but she needed to find out what happened…find out how she ended up with such severe injuries. The woman was reckless more often than not but she was also very skilled. The damage she had taken was excessive even for Shepard. When she asked Shepard what happened the previous night, Shepard said that she couldn't remember anything after the shuttle drop. Liara first went to see Tali. She owed her friend a very big apology. Tali was in her customary spot in engineering when Liara entered. Engineer Adams was also there. He had very studiously avoided Liara since Shepard had allowed him to resume his duties. She wasn't sure if it was because he felt guilty about what happened to her or because Shepard threatened him. Just after they left the Citadel, Liara had gone to him to let him know that she did not hold him responsible for what happened to her when Sovereign was controlling him. He looked terrified to be talking to her and excused himself as quickly as possible which did lend credence to Liara's theory that Shepard threatened the poor man though Shepard denied it.

"Tali, do you have time to talk?"

"Liara, yes, how is Shepard?"

"She is in pain and she has been taking the pain medication without an argument which is so out of character for her that it is troubling. As happy as I am that she is cooperating with Dr. Chakwas, it does make me worry about her. I am sure she will be demanding to get out of bed soon. Tali, I am sorry about yesterday. I do realize that I can be a bit irrational when it comes to Shepard's safety. I know that what happened to her was not your fault. I was scared. You were the only person standing in front of me so I blamed you."

Tali stepped up to Liara and hugged her. "Liara, you don't need to apologize. I did the same thing to Ashley and Wrex when they brought Shepard back to the Normandy. Did you talk with them?"

"Not yet…I didn't want to leave Shepard alone yesterday. It was difficult to leave her this morning. I should go speak with Ashley so I can get back to her."

"I'll come by later to check on her."

TTTTTTTTTT

Ashley was sitting in the dining area when Liara found her. She had a plate of untouched food in front of her and was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't realize Liara took a seat at the table.

"Ashley?"

"Liara…I'm sorry. I didn't see you. How is Shepard?"

"She was sleeping when I left her. Dr. Chakwas says that she will be fine in a few weeks."

"Are you angry with me?"

"No, Ashley. I know that you would not do anything to deliberately endanger Shepard or anyone else on the team. You should not blame yourself. I would like to know what happened. How was she injured?"

"We were on our way here to meet you and passed near what we thought was an uninhabited planet. We received a distress call indicating a small colony was being attacked by mercenaries. When we got there, we found one of the colonists. He said there were about 200 of the 500 colonists left. They were hiding in an underground storage room. The mercs had been rounding up the colonists, loading them on transport vessels and taking them."

"Slavers?"

"That's what we thought but I'm not sure. These mercs were not typical mercs. There were about two dozen of them which is in itself unusual. They had some of the best armor around, all matching, and their weapons were like nothing I've seen before and extremely deadly. We managed to bring a couple of the weapons back when we got out of there. Garrus is going to take a look at them. The mercs sent everyone at us…at Shepard. At the time, I thought it was unusual but now that I've had time to think about it, it seems more and more as if they were waiting for her, planned the whole thing to get her to that planet. They targeted her, Liara. When she realized that their focus was on her, she ordered Wrex and I away…told us to try to flank them and pick them off since she had their attention. We took out about half of them before they started threatening the colonists. They had discovered the storage room where the colonists were hiding. They brought out a girl about 5 or 6 years old, made sure Shepard could see her and shot her in the head. They threatened to do that to every colonist left until Shepard gave herself up to them. So, she did."

"Goddess."

"We tried to stop her, Liara. We told her…"

"She would never allow those colonists to die if she could do anything to stop it. And they had the advantage. They could have killed them all in a heartbeat."

"No, she wouldn't let them die. She convinced the mercs to release half the colonists then she gave me her weapons and walked right into their grasp. They released the other half of the colonists but not before…they wanted to hurt her, Liara. And they did it so everyone could see them do it. They stripped off her armor and took turns beating her. She didn't even fight back."

Liara could no longer hold back her tears. She was feeling absolute hatred and rage for those mercs. "How did you get her back?"

Ash looked down, refusing to meet Liara's eyes. "We didn't. They would have left with her. She was, we thought, unconscious. They were dragging her by the leg to their ship. They boarded but before the doors closed, we heard a grenade blast and saw Shepard appear in the doorway. She was trying to get away but didn't make it clear before a huge explosion ripped the ship apart. She was thrown about 50 yards and hit the side of a building. Wrex and I got her back to the Normandy right away."

"What about the remaining colonists?"

"We went back to make sure the mercs were dead and did what we could for the colonists. They were planning to leave and settle in a more established colony. With only 200 of them left, it would have been too difficult to survive on their own. "

"I need to get back to Shepard, Ashley. I think she would like it if you came by to see her later."

"Yeah, I will."

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara found Shepard still sleeping when she returned to the med bay. She talked with Dr. Chakwas and asked if Shepard could be moved to her quarters to recover. Dr. Chakwas readily agreed when Liara explained that it would be more comfortable and familiar and may help keep Shepard in bed and give her time to heal. Liara then gave in to her own selfish desires and joined Shepard in bed. She carefully put her arms around Shepard and pulled her close. After a while, Shepard started to stir and Liara thought she was waking. It soon became clear that Shepard was having a nightmare.

"Shepard, wake up. Shepard. C'mon, baby, wake up."

Shepard tried to struggle to get out of Liara's arms. Liara loosened her grip but didn't let go.

"Shepard, it's okay. Wake up. I've got you."

Shepard opened her eyes. She was shaking but relaxed when she realized it was Liara holding her. Liara could immediately feel pain and had to grit her teeth to keep from revealing it. Shepard was breathing heavily and had a grimace on her face.

"I remember what happened."

"I spoke with Ashley this morning. She told me. I'm so sorry." Liara was finding it more difficult to contain the pain she was feeling and her body was starting to tense up.

"Shepard, I think I should get Dr. Chakwas. She can give you more pain medication and make sure you didn't hurt yourself when you were thrashing around. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back. I would like to talk about what happened."

Dr. Chakwas examined Shepard and gave her more medication for the pain. When she left, Liara sat by the bed and took Shepard's hand.

"You saved those colonists, Shepard."

"Not the little girl."

"You didn't kill her. What happened to her is not your fault. All of them would be dead or slaves if not for you."

"I know but it doesn't make it any easier. Did Ash tell you everything?"

"Yes, she did. Why didn't you fight back?"

"Because they were still holding half the colonists and because I wanted them to see me as weak so I could surprise them and fight back when I knew the colonists were safe. They thought I was unconscious when they got me on their ship. I threw the grenade at their ammunition supply and ran for the door."

Liara was imagining the number of times Shepard could have died during the whole thing and felt her heart start to pound. She loved Shepard for many reasons, some tangible and some beyond her understanding. One of the reasons she loved her was her willingness to do what was needed to protect people, those she loved and total strangers. It was also Liara's greatest source of fear for Shepard. She would throw herself at anyone or anything without regard for her own safety. Liara could see that Shepard was starting to feel the effects of the pain medication. Her eyes were closing. Liara moved from the chair back to the bed. She needed to hold Shepard in her arms, needed to feel her chest rise and fall with every breath.

When Liara was settled in the bed, Shepard moved closer, pressed her body against Liara's. "This is what I need."

"Me too. I always will."

A few minutes later, Liara asked, "Shepard, do you think those mercs were there trying to lure you to the planet?"

"I don't know. There was something not quite right about the whole thing. Why were they willing to take me and leave if they were there for slaves? It doesn't make sense. Did any of them survive? "

"No, Ash and Wrex went back after they got you to the Normandy. The mercs were all killed in the explosion you caused."

"Good."

Liara laid her head against Shepard's, breathed in her scent and tightened her arms around her._ I need this too, Shepard. _

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara was sitting in a chair watching Shepard sleep. It had been almost a month since Shepard was injured. She had recovered completely from her injuries and had been surprisingly pleasant about the forced bed rest and then limited duties. She still hadn't been cleared by Dr. Chakwas to return to full duty and was starting to go a little stir crazy. During that time, Liara confined herself to the cabin with Shepard and tried to learn all she could about the mercenaries and the weapons recovered from them. She had questioned Shepard, Wrex and Ashley multiple times for descriptions of the armor the mercs were wearing and spent many hours searching the extranet for any information. She was able to find out that the armor was a special order for an unknown customer. Liara was able to get the name of the agent who placed the order but no more. She had been trying to track the agent down but had been unsuccessful. As for the weapons, Garrus was at a loss and Liara's research had turned up nothing about them. She had a very bad feeling about what happened at the colony and felt certain the mercs had lured Shepard there so they could take her. She was afraid to leave Shepard's side, afraid something would happen and she wouldn't be there to protect her. Even now, when Shepard was fully recovered and more than capable of taking care of herself, Liara made sure that she was always close. As Shepard healed and slowly let go of the guilt she was feeling over the death of the child at the colony, Liara decided to keep quiet about the change in her awareness of Shepard, being able to feel her pain & emotions. She knew they would have to discuss it soon but she wanted to wait until the Normandy was docked and they could be alone for a few days. Liara sighed, no closer to solving the mystery and joined Shepard in bed.

Shepard opened her sleepy eyes and rolled over to her back. "Hey, couldn't sleep again?"

"Just doing some more research. I still can't track that agent down. I won't feel that you're safe until we find out who those mercenaries worked for and why they wanted you."

"C'mere."

Liara put her head on Shepard's shoulder and threw and arm and a leg over Shepard's body. "You feel good."

"Mm, so do you. I wish you wouldn't worry so much."

"Shepard, let's think back a few months to when Sovereign thought I would be a good replacement for my mother. Did you worry?"

Shepard pulled Liara closer and said, "Every second until he was destroyed."

"So, be quiet and let me worry about you."

"Okay."

"Shepard?"

"Yeah?"

"It is not only because I worry about you that I want to find the person that sent those mercs. It is also because I want to release the anger I still feel when I think about what they did to you on the person who caused it." Liara kissed Shepard then settled back down to sleep. "I love you."

"I love you, sweetheart." Shepard smiled as she realized how easy it was to say that to Liara; how those endearing names just slipped right out without conscious thought.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard and Liara woke when the Normandy's alarms started blaring. There was a loud noise and the ship rocked to the side, throwing Liara to the floor.

Shepard helped Liara to her feet, told her to get into her armor and hit the comm button in her cabin. "Joker, what the hell is happening?"

"We took a direct hit from an unknown ship. Our sensors didn't pick up anything until it was on top of us. It's circling around for another hit. Our weapons don't do a thing to it."

"Get us the hell out of here, Joker."

"We can't, Commander. We're down to half power. I've sent a distress signal to the Alliance."

"Damn it. I want everyone off this ship, Joker. Sound the alarm to evacuate." Shepard cut the connection and within seconds the alarm was sounded directing all crew to the emergency evacuation pods. Shepard quickly got into her armor. As she was leaving the cabin, she kissed Liara, reminded her to grab her helmet and asked her to help get everyone on the escape pods. Outside her cabin, it was chaos. There were crew members scrambling for the pods, others dead from the first hit on the ship. There were several small fires burning, all threatening to expand and engulf the Normandy. Shepard tried to put the fires out as she instructed the crew to get to the pods.

"Shepard."

Shepard turned to see Liara holding the damn quilt that had once belonged to her mother, the only thing she had left of her mother. The fact that Liara would grab that for her made her heart swell with love. She had to make sure Liara got off the Normandy before it was too late.

"I need you to get everyone on the pods and get out of here."

"Joker won't leave… and I'm not leaving either."

"Yes, you are leaving. I'll get Joker. We'll be right behind you."

"I'm not leaving you again."

"Liara, we don't have time for this. I need you to go. Now."

"Shepard, please."

Shepard hated to hear the desperation in Liara's voice. She took Liara's hands and brought them to her heart. "Liara, I need you to be safe and I need you to help get the crew to safety. I'll get Joker and we'll get out of here. Please."

Liara agreed because arguing only delayed leaving the ship. "Okay, I'll go. Don't make me wait too long. Be safe."

"I'll see you soon."

Liara turned to walk away, tears streaming from her eyes.

Shepard made her way to the bridge and got Joker to the escape pod. Before she could follow, the Normandy took another direct hit. The ship shuddered and broke apart. Shepard managed to launch Joker's pod before she was blown through the gaping hole of her ship and sent spiraling out into the emptiness of space.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara was in an escape pod with Tali, Wrex, Garrus, Ashley and Dr. Chakwas. They made sure the surviving crew members were safely away before leaving themselves. Liara was unharnessed from her seat, staring back at the Normandy when it blew apart.

"Shepard!"

At her cry, the others were up, searching for the escape pod that would be carrying Joker and Shepard to safety. Finally, Garrus spotted it emerging from the wreckage. Liara wanted to believe that Shepard made it out, wanted to believe that she was safe. It wasn't true though. Shepard was not safe. Liara could feel her fear.

"Shepard! She's not on the pod. Goddess, keep her safe. Please, keep her safe."

Garrus was trying to contact the pod but there was no response. "The comm could have been damaged from the explosion." He kept trying to reach the pod where Joker was curled on the floor, unable to believe that Shepard was gone and knowing that it was his fault. If he had left when Liara came for him, Shepard would have been safely on a pod now. She would be alive. He could hear Liara's screams and pleas through the open comm line and wished Garrus would leave him alone.

Liara was crying inconsolably, clutching Shepard's quilt to her chest, screaming Shepard's name over and over. She was begging Shepard not to leave her.

"Shepard, don't leave me. Please, goddess, keep her safe. Shepard, I need you. Don't you dare leave me. SHEPARD!

The rest of the team tried to comfort her, reassure her that Shepard was fine. She didn't feel them touching her or hear them talking to her. She could feel Shepard's panic as it became more difficult for her to breathe, feel her lungs heaving as they tried to pull air into her dying body. She could feel the disbelief, anger, sorrow and regret Shepard was feeling. She knew the moment Shepard died. In that moment, Liara was engulfed in darkness as a hole opened in her heart and her soul was shattered.


	3. Chapter 3

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

I hope you enjoy it and please review if you feel so inclined.

Bioware owns it all.

Shattered- Chapter 3

Liara T'Soni was numb, dead inside. She was engulfed in a grief so complete that she was no longer aware of anything or anyone around her. The hole left in her heart when Shepard died was growing, ever expanding and threatening to swallow her until there was nothing left of the person she had been. Alliance ships had picked up the Normandy's escape pods two days ago and left the crew at the Citadel. Since that time, Liara had been curled up in bed clutching Shepard's quilt to her chest, burying her face in it because it smelled like Shepard. She refused to talk, refused to eat and refused to live without Shepard.

Tali came into the room carrying a tray of food. She put it down by the bed and stood staring down at her friend. For two days, she had been bringing food to Liara, pleading with her to eat. Sitting down on the bed, she placed her hand on Liara's back.

"Liara, please talk to me. I don't know what to do to help you. I can't even help myself but maybe we can help each other. You're my friend, Liara. I've just lost one friend and I don't want to lose another one." When Liara didn't respond, Tali continued, hoping to push Liara to react. "Do you know how angry Shepard would be with you right now? Do you think she would want you let your pain consume you? She would want you to live, to be happy. She loved you and what you're doing now would break her heart. You're stronger than this, Liara. Shepard knew it and she would never allow you to wallow in self-pity and give up on life."

Liara sat up and turned to face Tali, anger rolling off her in waves. "SHEPARD IS DEAD! She is gone and she is never coming back."

"Yes, she's gone. But she can live in us, in our hearts, in our memories and in the way we choose to live our lives. We can honor her by following her example to never give up and to always help those who need it. She taught me that."

Liara's anger drained away in an instant. She collapsed into Tali, allowing the tears she had been holding for the past two days to come flooding out of her. Tali held her until the tears stopped, until Liara was ready to break their contact.

"Thank you, Tali."

"I know it's not easy but you're not alone. You have friends, Liara. We want to help you. We all need each other now. Why don't you eat something? You haven't eaten anything since we've been here."

"I can't now. I would like to try to sleep."

"Okay, I'll be in the next room if you need me."

TTTTTTTTTT

One week later

Liara had barely slept in days. She was afraid to sleep, afraid of reliving Shepard's death in her nightmares. She knew that everything Tali said was true with the exception of one thing. She was not strong enough to let Shepard go and move on with her life. A life without Shepard was not a life to her. It was a slow, painful death sentence that rendered everything meaningless and without joy. She needed to be alone, away from everyone and everything that reminded her of Shepard and all that she had lost. There were two things she needed to do before she could disappear. They were the only things that motivated her to get out bed, to eat, to keep breathing. She would find the person that sent those mercs after Shepard. In her gut, she knew the same person was responsible for Shepard's death. She would find them and kill them. And she would find Shepard's body. Then, she could let go of this existence. She thought that maybe they would find each other in whatever came after this life. She was dressing in the clothes Tali had purchased for her. She had nothing left that belonged to her but the armor she was wearing the day the Normandy was destroyed and Shepard's quilt. She looked at the armor thrown against the wall and remembered the day Shepard gave it to her. Closing her eyes to stop the tears, she pushed the memory aside and left the room to talk with Tali about her plans.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara's search for the agent that had purchased the armor for the mercenaries was going nowhere. It had been two weeks since she left the Citadel. In that time, she had uncovered nothing new and was out of ideas. She had been in contact with Tali who was returning to the fleet and wanted to make sure Liara knew where to reach her. Garrus and Wrex had already returned to their home worlds and Ashley had been reassigned within the Alliance. Liara missed them. Both Wrex and Tali had offered to come with her but Liara had refused. This was something she needed to do alone. Feeling lost and directionless, she returned to the small room she had rented, wrapped herself in Shepard's quilt and slept.

The next day, she was contacted by someone who offered her information about Shepard if she would meet him on Omega. Not willing to let any information slip through her grasp and having no concern for her own safety, Liara booked passage on a Batarian ship and left the same day. It wasn't a pleasant trip and Liara had to defend herself from the Captain and his crew before they reached Omega. Once on Omega, Shepard went to a club called Afterworld where she was supposed to meet her contact.

"Dr. T'Soni?"

"Yes, you have information for me."

The Drell grabbed her arm and started pulling her from the club. "Not here."

Once outside, a hand was placed over Liara's mouth and she was pulled into an alley.

"We're being followed."

Liara nodded her head that she understood and the hand was removed. They waited several minutes before speaking.

"Dr. T'Soni, my name is Feron and I…"

Liara's biotics flared to life and before the man knew what was happening, he was trapped in a stasis field. It was the agent that had purchased the armor for those mercs.

"Who do you work for?"

"This is not the best way to start our working relationship."

"I said who do you work for? I know you work for the person that hired the mercenaries to take Shepard. Who is it?"

"How did you know..."

"Who is it?"

"The Shadow Broker. He wanted Shepard."

"Why? Was he responsible for the attack that destroyed the Normandy?"

"Dr. T'Soni, if you release me, I will answer all of your questions. I work for the Shadow Broker but he has gone too far. I want to help you."

Liara released the field but remained in a defensive stance. "Is the Shadow Broker responsible for Shepard's death?"

"Yes. And he has her body. She's in some kind of stasis pod."

Liara's knees buckled. "Goddess. Where is she?"

Before Feron could answer, Blue Suns mercenaries surrounded them. One of them grabbed Liara from behind, pinning her arms to her sides.

"You're asking a lot of questions about a corpse. The Shadow Broker wants to know why?"

Liara exploded with a biotic blast sending the merc flying away from her. "And I want to know why he killed Shepard." Liara advanced on the merc, protecting herself with a biotic shield. "Where is she?"

Several shots echoed off the walls and in seconds all of the Blue Suns lay dead. Liara and Feron ran in the opposite direction of the shots and found themselves face to face with several armored figures, guns raised and ready to fire. They were escorted to one of the docking bays to meet the woman who seemed to be in charge.

"Who are you and what do you want? "

"Relax Dr. T'Soni. You and I want the same thing…to recover Commander Shepard's body. My name is Miranda and if you help us retrieve the body, I might be able to bring her back."

Liara's heart skipped at the woman's words. "What are you talking about? How…how could you bring her back?"

"The organization I work for, Cerberus, has done similar things with others. Not to the extent Shepard would require but it is possible. You need to speak with our leader. Follow me."

Liara looked around at the armed men surrounding her. "I don't appear to have a choice."

"Once you hear us out, you may choose to leave."

Liara met with the Illusive Man, who told her that the Shadow Broker was working with the Collectors and that he had sold Shepard's body to them. He asked Liara to work with Cerberus explaining that they wanted to try to bring Shepard back and assuring her that with their technological advances and experienced doctors, it was possible. Liara didn't know much about Cerberus but she didn't trust them and knew that Shepard had been involved in disrupting their operations. At the same time, she would do anything to get Shepard back. She didn't believe Cerberus could do it. Shepard was never coming back but Liara wouldn't turn aside any chance, no matter how impossible.

"You have resources to do this yourself. Why do you need my help?"

"Because you have a personal interest in recovering Shepard's body and I don't think you'll give up until you have her." The Illusive Man allowed Liara a few minutes to consider everything he had told her then asked, "Can we count on you, Dr. T'Soni?"

"No…but Shepard can."

"Good. Miranda will provide you with anything you need."

Liara met with Miranda who provided her with funds to cover any expenses she may have and little else. As quickly as they had appeared, the Cerberus troops were gone and Liara was left with Feron and no real direction. The attack from the Blue Suns convinced Feron that Shepard's body was on Omega. He took Liara to meet Aria T'Loak, who was the self-proclaimed Queen of Omega. Liara disliked her immediately but finally convinced her to tell them what she knew about Shepard. She gave them the location of Shepard's body. They made their way to the lower levels of Omega and found a large group of Blue Suns mercenaries guarding a stasis pod.

"Shepard." Liara tried to run directly for Shepard's body. Feron grabbed her arm and pulled her back behind some crates.

"Let me go. They have her and I am going to get her back."

"If you rush in there, you'll be dead in minutes and her body will go to the Collectors."

Just then, another man arrived. Feron told Liara that the man was another agent working for the Shadow Broker, his top agent. He was there to retrieve Shepard's body. After a few minutes, the mercenaries started to move Shepard's body. Liara didn't think…just reacted. She charged into the middle of the armed mercenaries, biotics flaring.

"Put her down. You're not leaving with her."

The men dropped the stasis pod and reached for their weapons. Liara was sending biotic blasts in every direction, trying to fight her way to Shepard. In the end, the Shadow Broker's agent escaped with Shepard. Liara felt herself crumbling as she thought about how close she had been to Shepard just to have her yanked away. Her thoughts stirred her anger and kindled the rage she had been carrying with her since Shepard was almost killed by the mercs sent by the Shadow Broker. She ran back to Feron who said his ship could get them to the Shadow Broker's base and give them another chance to get Shepard back.

TTTTTTTTTT

When they reached the base, Feron managed to get them past the guards and to the main operating room of the base where they had a confrontation with the shadow broker via vid comm. Feron was able to retrieve data from the Shadow Broker's network, which he gave to Liara, before they found the dock holding the ship containing Shepard's body. It was filled with the Broker's guards and the Collectors who had come to take Shepard's body. Liara ran for the ship, using her biotics to knock aside or kill anyone who got in her way. She could hear gunfire behind her and knew Feron was doing everything he could to allow her to get to Shepard. Just as Liara reached the ship, Feron was captured. He screamed for Liara to get out with Shepard. She didn't want to leave Feron behind but she wouldn't risk losing Shepard's body again. She was in the ship and had sealed the doors before anyone could stop her. Within moments, she was racing away from the Shadow Broker's base. Liara piloted the ship until she was safely away from the Shadow Broker's base. She set a course for Omega and engaged the auto pilot. Tears streaming down her face, she sat by the stasis pod, leaning her head against it.

"Shepard, I miss you. I feel so lost and alone. I am broken without you. Pieces of me scattered in all directions when I felt you die and I'll never be whole again. Why didn't you let me stay with you? It may not have changed anything but we would have been together. Instead, you were alone and I had to feel you die, feel every agonizing breath until your last. I can't stop feeling it. Every day is torture and every day the Liara you loved dies a little bit more. I am full of anger and want revenge, feel driven by my need to kill the Shadow Broker for what he did to you. I want you back, Shepard. I want you back so badly that I'm taking you to Cerberus, trusting them to do what they say they can do. I'm sorry but I have to try. Please don't be angry with me. I love you, Shepard."


	4. Chapter 4

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

I hope you enjoy it and please review if you feel so inclined.

Bioware owns it all.

Shattered- Chapter 4

Shepard was floating in impenetrable darkness. She could hear Liara calling her name, her voice fading as Shepard floated further away from her. She tried to scream Liara's name but it was useless. She could barely breathe. Her lungs were burning as she struggled to pull air into her dying body. As she faded further and further from conscious thought, Shepard fixed Liara's face in her mind, focused on those blue eyes that had captured her soul the moment she looked into them.

"Wake up, Shepard. Shepard, if you want to live, you have to get up."

Shepard opened her eyes, confused and in pain. A fist gripped her heart when she remembered her nightmare. _Liara._ She looked around the room, trying to find something to help her remember what had happened to her, hoping to see Liara waiting for her.

"Shepard, there are people coming to kill you. You need to get up."

Shepard forced herself from the bed, pain radiating throughout her body. Following the directions of the woman who woke her, Shepard made her way through the facility, meeting Jacob Taylor and, eventually, Miranda Lawson. Shepard had kept her questions to herself as they fought to get out of the facility. She remembered being awakened when the Normandy's alarms blared out a warning, remembered ordering the crew to evacuate because the Normandy was lost. She remembered making Liara board an escape pod without her, the desperation in Liara's voice as she fought to stay. When they reached the shuttle bay, Shepard had to know what had happened.

"What is this place?"

"Shepard, we don't have time for this. We need to get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know more."

"Miranda, just tell her."

"This is a Cerberus facility, Shepard. Your body was brought here…"

"My body?"

"You were dead; killed when the Normandy was destroyed."

_Dead? Oh, Liara. _"Where is Liara T'Soni? Did she…is she alive?"

"Dr. T'Soni survived. As for where she is, you can ask the Illusive Man when we reach our destination."

"The Illusive Man? What about the rest of the crew?"

When Miranda glared at Shepard, Jacob spoke up and informed her that the Illusive Man ran Cerberus. They were going to another Cerberus facility where Shepard could meet with him. Jacob told her that most of the crew survived the crash and had since scattered to various locations. Miranda filled in the information about Project Lazarus and how they brought Shepard back.

Shepard's head was spinning. _I was dead. Liara thinks I'm dead. _"How long have I been here?"

"Two Years."

"Why is Cerberus so interested in me? Why bring me back?"

"You'll have to ask the Illusive Man."

_Two years and Liara thinks I'm dead. I have to find her. _"I want to meet this Illusive Man and he better have answers." Shepard had disrupted several Cerberus operations in the past and knew enough about them to know that they were terrorists when it came to advancing humanity's place in the galaxy.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard was sitting in another shuttle with Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor. She had talked with the Illusive Man and found him to be even harder to trust than Jacob and Miranda. He had asked for her help to find out who was abducting entire human colonies and to stop them. She was now on her way to the most recent colony to be targeted, Freedom's Progress. Shepard was still trying to understand how she could have been dead and then brought back to life. The Illusive Man had made it clear that he had spent a fortune to bring her back, explained that he had done so because humanity needed her. Shepard didn't care why or how she was brought back. She just wanted to find Liara, needed to see her. When Shepard asked the Illusive Man about her former team, he supplied answers insinuating that they were not available or couldn't be trusted. He said that Liara was working for the Shadow Broker, had changed from the bright, innocent scientist she had been to a ruthless information broker. Shepard didn't believe it. She knew Liara would never work for the Shadow Broker , knew that she was not a ruthless person capable of harming people for no reason. Shepard was horrified that Liara, for two years, thought her dead. And she was terrified that Liara had mourned her and moved on with her life. It was selfish. She knew it was selfish but the thought of not being with Liara or seeing her with someone else was too much for Shepard. It ripped her apart inside.

" Commander Shepard, is there a problem?"

_Hold it together. _"No, I'm fine. What do we expect to find at this colony?"

"There has been nothing at the other colonies. Everyone is just… gone."

When they arrived at the colony, it was deserted. They were attacked by mechs several times as they moved further into the settlement. They had found no indication of what had happened to the colonists. They searched building after building and found nothing until entering a large building in the center of the colony. Shepard opened the door and was suddenly standing face to face with Tali.

"Tali."

"Shepard…is that you? You're…"

Shepard grabbed Tali and pulled her into a hug. Tali, reluctant at first, returned the hug. "Shepard, I don't understand. We thought you were dead. Where have you been?" Tali noticed the uniforms worn by Jacob and Miranda and stepped away from Shepard. "Why are you with Cerberus?"

"Tali, it's a long story. I was dead. I've been at a Cerberus facility for the past two years, unconscious. They brought me back. They want me to help find out what's happening to the colonists. Tali, where's Liara?"

"What do you mean they brought you back? How? Shepard, do you know who these people are, what they do?"

"Tali, please, do you know where I can find Liara? We can talk about the rest later. I need to find her, Tali."

"Commander, I think the Illusive Man was clear in explaining that T'Soni can't be trusted."

Tali immediately bristled at Miranda's words. "This coming from a Cerberus agent, a killer. You can't be trusted."

"Miranda, I don't care what the Illusive Man said. I trust Liara and I want to find her. I will do nothing to help Cerberus until I find her. Do you understand? Nothing. Liara is my priority."

Tali took Shepard's arm and pulled her to the side. "Shepard, she is on Illium. She's changed. You should know that before you see her. When you died…I didn't think she would survive."

Shepard closed her eyes, took a deep breath and pushed her emotions down. "Thanks, Tali. I know you have questions. I still have questions. Yesterday I woke up not knowing where I was or what happened to me. I found out that I was dead and had been brought back after two years. Two years, Tali. If entire human colonies are disappearing and I can help Cerberus stop it, I need to try. I don't trust them and I'm not working for them. It would be nice to have you with me, someone I could trust to watch my back."

"Shepard, I can't. I have things I need to do for the fleet. I can't abandon that…not even for you. Maybe things will be different when I finish my mission."

"I understand. What are you doing here? Is this part of your mission?"

"No, there was a Quarian, Veetor, here on his pilgrimage when the colonists were abducted. We came to find him. We could use some help with all the mechs trying to kill us."

Veetor was located in a security building. He provided them with evidence that the Collectors were abducting the colonists, information about how the Collectors immobilized the colonists and video of the attack on Freedom's Progress. Shepard said her goodbyes to Tali and returned to the Cerberus base with Miranda and Jacob. She met with the Illusive Man again, agreed to help him if things were done on her terms. She made it clear that she didn't work for Cerberus and wouldn't be taking orders from him. He nodded his agreement, gave her information on potential team members and surprised her when he told her that Joker was now with Cerberus and would be serving as her pilot aboard her new ship.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard stood , looking at the galaxy map. She didn't go to Illium to find Liara right away. She was too frightened to face her. She had briefly stopped on Omega to recruit Mordin Solus and Archangel, who turned out to be Garrus, for her mission. She also picked up a mercenary, Zaeed, that Cerberus felt would be a benefit. She didn't like him and she didn't trust him but at least Garrus was back with her. Finding him on Omega and now having him back on the Normandy with her was a relief. She needed someone she could trust. She had talked to Garrus about Liara. He told her that Liara had fallen apart when she died, been ready to die herself. He wouldn't say much more other than there were things that Liara would need to tell her. Facing her fears, Shepard input the coordinates for Illium, relieved to have made a decision. She returned to her cabin, feeling vulnerable and alone. The time passed slowly and was a torment to Shepard as she imagined seeing Liara again, imagined a joyful reunion only to have her mind replace it with images of Liara rejecting her, telling her that she didn't love her anymore. She paced her quarters until she was exhausted then curled up on her bed to sleep.

They arrived at Illium the next day. Shepard left the Normandy and went to see Liara alone. She didn't want an audience for their reunion. She found the location of Liara's office and made her way there. Every step she took filled her with doubt and increased her fear. For her, everything was just as it had been. Her feelings for Liara just as they had been the last time they were together. For Liara, two years had passed; two years to let go of the past and start again with someone new. Shepard's heart was ready to burst right through her chest as she entered Liara's office. There was no one in the reception area. She stood facing the door to the inner office unable to lift her hand to open it. _She's just on the other side of that door, Shepard. Open it and find out what's left of your relationship. _Shepard opened the door and entered the office. Liara was standing across the room with her back to the door. She was threatening someone, using the same words her mother used to threaten Shepard on Noveria. _She has changed. My Liara would never do that. _ Shepard was frozen in place. She couldn't move and she was having difficulty breathing. Fighting down the panic that only Liara seemed to cause in her, she squared her shoulders and called Liara's name. Her voice was so dry; it came out in a whisper.

Liara cut the comm connection and turned. When she saw Shepard, she dropped the data pad she had been holding and steadied herself. She locked her eyes on Shepard's, walked over to her and took her hands.

"Liara."

"Shep…Shepard. Is it really you?" As Liara lifted her hand and touched Shepard's face, her eyes filled with tears. "It is you. Goddess, thank you." She inclined her head, kissed Shepard gently on the lips and, shaking her head, pulled away from Shepard's embrace.

"It's good to see you, Shepard. I had heard rumors that you were alive but I wasn't sure if I should believe them. I also heard that you're working for Cerberus."

Liara stood facing the window in her office. Shepard stared at her back, shocked at the coldness in Liara's voice. "It's good to see you too, Liara. And I'm not working for Cerberus. They're providing resources to help stop the abductions at human colonies. That's it. I don't trust them and I would never work for them."

"Why did you come here, Shepard?"

"I came to see you. I needed to make sure you're okay and I needed to know about us."

"Us? It has been two years, Shepard. Things are different now; we're different people."

"I'm the same person, Liara. I still feel the same way about you."

"Shepard, I have things I need to do. I've been working to take down the Shadow Broker and I won't stop until I can send a biotic blast into him that will rip him to shreds."

"This isn't like you Liara. What did the Shadow Broker do to make you feel this anger, make you want revenge?"

Liara tensed at Shepard's question. She didn't know how Shepard would feel when she learned how Cerberus got her body. "It's complicated, Shepard. He has a…friend and I have to get him back. He saved my life and I won't let him down. This is me now. You've been gone for two years and things have changed; I've changed."

_She found someone else. This friend has replaced me. _Shepard felt desperate to salvage their relationship. "Liara, I'm so sorry. I would have come to you sooner if I could have. I was unconscious for two years. I've only been awake for a few days." She reached for Liara, brushed her hand across Liara's arm before it was pulled away and Liara turned her back to Shepard again.

"Shepard. Don't."

"Liara…"

"I can't do this, Shepard. You need to leave."

Shepard's heart stopped. _She doesn't love me anymore. How can I survive this?_ She stepped closer to Liara and put her hand on her shoulder. "I understand. I love you, Liara." She turned and, on shaking legs, left the office.

TTTTTTTTTT

Before the door even closed behind Shepard, Liara was falling apart. She sank to the floor, her face buried in her hands. Her lips were still tingling from the brief contact with Shepard's and her shoulder burned from Shepard's touch. She had given up on Cerberus and their plan to bring Shepard back. For so long, she believed they would do it and every day, week and month that went by with no word, she gave up hope. She had buried herself in her work, focused her energies in finding the Shadow Broker and finding out what happened to Feron. She was not the same person she had been and she was afraid that Shepard wouldn't love her anymore, wouldn't love the person she was now. Did Shepard know that she was the one who gave Cerberus her body? She was afraid to tell Shepard that it was her; afraid Shepard would hate her for doing it. Liara sat huddled on the floor of her office until she realized that she had just told the only person she would ever love, the only person she longed to hold in her arms to leave. And Shepard would leave. She would respect Liara's wishes and she would leave forever. _She said that she loves me. Goddess, what have I done? _ Liara hit her comm to contact the docking bay. The Normandy was already requesting clearance to depart. The dock worker, after promises of credits from Liara, requested to meet with Shepard before departure. Liara broke the connection and ran from her office. Within minutes, she was at the docks and could see Shepard yelling at the poor dock worker.

"Shepard!"

Shepard turned and saw Liara running toward her. Instinctively, she looked around for danger then back at Liara who had almost reached her and wasn't slowing down. She opened her arms as Liara threw herself at her, knocking her backwards a step. She wrapped her arms around Liara and buried her face in her neck.

"Shepard, I'm sorry. Please don't leave. Don't leave me again."

Shepard held Liara tight against her, sobs wracking her body as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Her senses were on overload. Feeling Liara in her arms, breathing in her scent, hearing her voice in her ear was almost too much after the rejection she felt just ten minutes earlier.

"Liara?"

Liara stepped back and stared into Shepard's eyes. "Please don't leave. For two years, all I've wanted is this…you back with me. There are things I need to tell you, things that might change the way you feel about me. We need to talk."

"Liara, nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. Is it okay if we talk on the Normandy?"

In answer, Liara took Shepard's hand in hers and led her to the Normandy.

TTTTTTTTTT

Alone in Shepard's cabin, Liara and Shepard stood facing each other, uncertain of what to say. Staring into Liara's eyes, Shepard was overcome at what she saw there…love, unending and ever growing.

"Liara, I…"

"I missed you, Shepard. Every day I've spent without you has been worse than the day before. I'm not the same person you knew…the same person you loved. Shepard, I gave your body to Cerberus. They told me they could bring you back so I gave you to them. And I did it because I was selfish, because I couldn't let you go. I didn't want to live without you. I love you, Shepard."

"Thank you."

At Liara's questioning look, Shepard said, "Without Cerberus, I wouldn't have been brought back and I wouldn't be standing here looking into your eyes while my stomach flutters and my heart drums in my chest. So, thank you for making sure I could come back."

Liara looked away from Shepard. "I was afraid you would hate me, be angry with me. Where do we go from here, Shepard?"

"What about your friend? I thought that he was…I thought that he… replaced me in your heart."

Tears spilled from Liara's eyes as she put her hands on either side of Shepard's face. "Oh, baby, no. My heart is not mine anymore. It's yours and has been since the day I met you. There are so many things I need to tell you."

"Will you stay with me?"

Liara smiled and felt happy for the first time in two years. "Only if you'll let me share this cabin with you so I can hold you in my arms every night."

"It's yours, I'm yours and the whole damn ship is yours if you'll stay."

Liara pulled Shepard's head down until their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss. It rekindled every desire they had for each other. The kiss deepened as they explored more, relearned what they had lost two years before, turning their desires into raging fires that would only be quenched when they came together mind, body and soul.


	5. Chapter 5

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

I hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading and please review if you feel so inclined.

Bioware owns it all.

Shattered-Chapter 5

Several hours later, Shepard was sleeping with her head resting on Liara's shoulder. Liara was afraid to sleep, afraid she would wake up and Shepard would be gone again. She idly ran her fingers through Shepard's hair as she watched her sleep, silent tears sliding down her face as she remembered all that she had lost and had now found again. With every touch, every look and every kiss they shared, Liara could feel a piece of her shattered soul coming back together. When she joined her consciousness to Shepard's, it was like coming home to a place where you will always be loved and always belong. It wasn't as intense and all-consuming as it had been before Shepard died. They were both erecting barriers, trying to protect the other from the pain they were carrying since the attack on the Normandy. Liara knew they would need to share that pain before they could reach the level of joining they had shared two years ago. Afterwards, they talked about the past two years. Liara told Shepard that it was the Shadow Broker, in league with the Collectors, who had destroyed the Normandy and later recovered Shepard's body to sell to the Collectors. She related her search for Shepard, her meeting with Feron and Cerberus and the attack on the Shadow Broker's base. Shepard avoided talking about what happened on the Normandy after Liara left her to board the escape pod. She couldn't remember all of it clearly and she didn't want to upset Liara further. She told Liara about the attack on the Cerberus facility and waking up with no idea of what had happened to her. Liara had never had the opportunity to talk with Shepard about the change in their bond. Shepard didn't know that Liara had felt her physical pain after the attack by the mercs. She had no idea that Liara had felt every agonizing moment of her death, the fear, pain and the futile struggle to breathe. It was something that would only cause Shepard pain and guilt. Liara knew that she needed to tell Shepard before someone else did. Ashley, Garrus, Tali, Wrex and Dr. Chakwas were all with Liara when Shepard died, heard her unbridled grief the moment she knew Shepard was dead. Shepard had already seen Tali on Freedom's Progress. Joker, Dr. Chakwas & Garrus were on the Normandy. Eventually, one of them would tell her. Liara didn't sense Shepard now as she did then. They had been apart for too long but Liara was certain, now that they were together again, that her sense of Shepard would return to what it had been two years ago. _I will tell her today before…goddess, how can I let her leave without me?_ Liara felt sick with fear at being separated from Shepard after they had just found each other again but they had decided that Liara would remain on Illium to put things in place so she could continue her work aboard the Normandy while Shepard recruited the rest of the team she would need to deal with the Collectors. Liara was terrified to let Shepard leave without her but she needed to continue her search for the Shadow Broker and Shepard needed to stop the Collectors before more innocent people were taken by them. _It will only be a few days until she comes back to pick me up. _Liara pulled Shepard closer, kissed her forehead and tried to control the fear growing inside her. _I will never live without you again. When you go, I will follow._

TTTTTTTTTT

Miranda Lawson was in her quarters contemplating the effect T'Soni would have on Shepard now that they had reconnected. The two had been in Shepard's cabin since yesterday and Miranda had no idea what was happening. The Cerberus bugs which had been placed throughout the ship were offline. All of them destroyed within half a day of Mordin Solus joining the team. Frustration causing her brows to furrow and her forehead to crease, Miranda activated her secured connection to the Illusive Man.

"Miranda, how are things aboard the Normandy? Is Shepard falling in line?"

"No sir. She is not. Against my advice and despite my arguments, we are now docked on Illium. As we speak, Shepard is locked in her cabin with T'Soni and has been since yesterday. Dr. Solus took it upon himself to destroy every bug on the ship. I have no idea what is happening."

"Your job is to keep Shepard moving in the direction we point her. I thought that you understood the importance of keeping Liara T'Soni out of her life. She is the biggest threat to our plans and based on my intel the only one who could convince Shepard to diverge from the path we have chosen for her. Find out what damage has been done. I expect a report by the end of the day."

Miranda bit down on her anger. "Yes sir." She cut the connection and spent the next several minutes formulating a plan. Shepard didn't trust Cerberus and, Miranda knew, didn't trust her. Deciding that being direct would have more chance of success, Miranda left her quarters with the intent of disrupting the reunion Shepard was sharing with Dr. T'Soni.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard opened her eyes. Immediately, a smile stretched across her face. _Liara. _Liara was beside her, her right arm draped around Shepard's shoulder and their legs intertwined. Shepard reveled in the feel of Liara's skin against hers, could feel electricity pass between them where they touched. She thought about the conversation from the night before and all that Liara had done to get her body back from the Shadow Broker. She had risked her life, hoping the slim chance that Cerberus could accomplish the impossible and bring Shepard back from the dead would become a reality. Liara had told Shepard that the greater risk would have been trying to live without her. Shepard understood. She was unconscious for most of the two years they were apart. After she woke up, the few days she spent without Liara, unsure if Liara still loved her or had moved on with her life, were torture. She didn't think she could face a future knowing that Liara was gone from her life forever. A tear leaked from her eye as she thought about the pain and grief Liara had lived with for two years because of her. The uncertainty of their life together, never knowing if the next mission would mean the death of one of them, made her want to leave everything behind, take Liara away where they could live out their lives together without the constant fear. It was so tempting but Shepard couldn't do it, not yet, not while the Collectors were abducting entire colonies. _Someday, _she thought as she extricated herself from Liara's embrace, trying not to wake her.

"Is it time to get up already?"

"Believe me, I don't want to move from this bed but, yeah, it's time to get up." Shepard kissed Liara's cheek, wanting to do the same to Liara's now pouty lips.

"Shepard? Before you leave today, there's something I need to tell you."

Shepard sat back down on the bed and took Liara's hand. "When you sound so serious, I can't wait. What is it?"

"Before you…before the Normandy was attacked, there was a change in us…in me. After we left the Citadel, the last time, I could sense your moods and emotions even when we were not joined."

"That's not unusual for two people who are close and in close proximity to one another."

"No, it is not. But, it was more than just sensing your emotions. When you were injured by those mercs, I could physically feel your pain. Every injury you had, I could feel." Liara looked into Shepard's eyes to see if she had any idea where this was going.

"Wait, how could that happen? Is that normal for an Asari and her partner?"

"It is not normal for my species. It is something that, to my knowledge, has never happened. I did not tell you while you were recovering because I knew you would feel responsible. I thought there would be time but then…"

Understanding of what Liara was about to say hit Shepard, shaking her to the core. Looking into Liara's eyes, she realized the true depth of grief and pain Liara had felt for the past two years. "I died and you felt it."

Liara's determination to stay strong was forgotten under Shepard's sympathetic gaze. The tears started slowly as Liara told Shepard about being on the escape pod, feeling everything as it happened, knowing the moment Shepard drew her last breath. By the time she finished, she was sobbing into Shepard's chest. She listened to the steady beat of Shepard's heart and felt the rise and fall of her chest with each breath. It helped soothe the pain of reliving those few minutes that had destroyed her world. She pulled back from Shepard, traced the still healing scars on her face, looked into her eyes and said, "None of that matters now. All that matters is that you came back to me. You're here now."

"I'll always come back to you."

"Promise me."

"I promise, Liara. I will always come back to you."

They held each other in silence until Shepard asked, "Do you still feel things…things that I'm feeling when we're not joined?"

"No. I believe that it is because we have barriers now that were not there before you died. Last night, when we joined, I sensed that you were holding back, as you did when we first met. I did the same, trying to hide the pain from you."

"I was trying to protect you too. I didn't want you to know what it felt like when I died."

"We will get past it, Shepard. As the pain heals, those barriers will be shattered. Now, as much as I don't want to start this day, I think I should get back to my office to make arrangements. I was hoping you would walk me there and have breakfast with me before you leave."

"I would like that but before we leave, I'll give you a tour of the new Normandy and introduce you to the crew. And I know a few people who would be very unhappy if you left without saying hello."

"It will be good to see Garrus, Dr. Chakwas and Joker. And I owe Joker an apology. Our last meeting was not pleasant. I blamed him for your death because he wouldn't evacuate. I said horrible things to him."

As they finished dressing, they could hear loud voices coming from outside the cabin. Shepard stepped to the door and opened it to find Miranda shouting at Garrus who was as calm as ever.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Shepard. Why have you posted your friend to guard your cabin?'

"What?" Shepard focused her glare on Garrus. "Garrus?"

"Well…Shepard. I knew that Liara was with you and I wanted you to have time to talk and… other things."

Liara, who had been silently watching the exchange, said, "What do you mean by other things, Garrus?"

Despite his embarrassment, Garrus' face softened when he saw Liara. "Liara, you should be ashamed. You've been on the Normandy since yesterday and haven't even come to say hello to an old friend."

Smiling innocently in Shepard's direction, Liara couldn't help teasing Garrus just a bit. "Garrus, there were other things that took priority. I was just coming to say hello."

Miranda had lost patience and, after witnessing the interaction with Garrus and T'Soni, realized that Dr. T'Soni would be a bigger problem than she imagined. "Commander, it's important that we leave and continue to recruit a team."

"I agree Miranda. I believe that you've met Liara. I was just going to walk her back to her office. We'll be leaving when I get back."

Miranda was surprised that Liara had told Shepard how Cerberus had obtained her body. She was hoping to use that as leverage against the Asari to keep her out of Shepard's life. She had been certain that Liara would not want Shepard to know that she was the one responsible for Shepard's involvement with Cerberus. She had underestimated Liara and the bond she shared with Shepard.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara said hello to Dr. Chakwas who welcomed her back enthusiastically and talked with Joker before Shepard walked her back to her office. Joker was quiet during their conversation and Liara knew that he still blamed himself for Shepard's death. On the walk back to her office, she had suggested Shepard talk with Joker. In her grief, she had blamed Joker but knew that it wasn't his fault. They lingered over breakfast trying to delay their parting. Now that it was time for Shepard to leave, Liara wanted to cling to her.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to leave without you. I'll contact you every night. This should only take a few days and I'll be back to pick you up."

"I will be ready. Be Careful."

Shepard kissed her for an eternity then quickly left the office. Liara watched Shepard through her window until she was out of sight.

TTTTTTTTTT

Three days later, Liara had completed her arrangements to continue her search for the Shadow Broker aboard the Normandy. One of her trusted agents would maintain her office and keep in daily contact with her regarding day to day operations. As promised, Shepard had been in touch with her nightly and expected to be back to Illium tomorrow. In the time Shepard had been gone, Liara had vacillated from fear that something would happen to Shepard during the day to utter relief each night when Shepard would contact her. Each morning her relief would turn again to anxiety and fear that intensified throughout the day. During the previous night's conversation, Shepard had told her that she would be trying to recruit a Krogan battlemaster today which had sent Liara's anxiety to a new level. She had very little experience with Krogan other than Wrex but based on all that she had heard, Wrex was an exception to Krogan behavior. Rationally, she knew that Shepard was a match for any Krogan and could quite easily take care of herself. She was fierce, intelligent and frightening when in battle. And, Liara had to admit to herself, seeing Shepard fighting never failed to send a shiver of excitement racing through her body. Having completed her preparations for work and finished packing everything she intended to take with her, Liara needed to do something to distract her and decided that shopping for Shepard would be the best distraction. Shepard lost everything she owned when the Normandy was destroyed. Liara knew that she would never take the time to buy anything for herself. Leaving her office, Liara smiled at being able to do something unexpected for Shepard.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara added her purchases to her footlocker and was waiting for Shepard's vid call when there was a knock at her door. When she opened the door, several armed men pushed past her and closed the door. Liara used her biotics to throw them back against the door. Before she could place a shield around herself, she was grabbed from behind and felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her mind flashed back to Ensign Jackson and the drug he injected her with when he attacked her. The armed men were standing around her waiting it seemed, for the drug to start working. Liara was finding it difficult to focus and her legs wanted to buckle. _It must be the Shadow Broker. He found me before I could find him._ Her last thought before she fell to the floor, was that she would miss Shepard's call.


	6. Chapter 6

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined.

Bioware owns it all.

Shattered- Chapter 6

Shepard was in her cabin, pacing and chewing on her lower lip. She was unsure of what do with the tank born Krogan they had retrieved from Korlus. Okeer had sacrificed everything to protect his creation, felt it was worth giving his life to save him. For now, he would be fine in the port cargo hold safely held in his tank. Shepard was frustrated at how long it had taken her to get to Korlus. Admiral Hackett had contacted her to help with missions for the Alliance and she had spent two days completing them which meant that she still needed to pick up Jack from Purgatory. If everything went well on the prison ship, she could get back to Liara late tomorrow. If things didn't go well, she wouldn't make it back to Illium when Liara was expecting her. While she could easily let Liara know that she would arrive a day later, she didn't want to disappoint her. _Right, Shepard. At least admit to yourself that you can't stay away from her another day. _

"Joker?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Change of plans…set a course for Illium. We'll pick up Liara then head for Purgatory."

"Aye, Commander. Do you want me to inform Liara that we will arrive earlier than expected?"

"No, Joker. I think we'll surprise her. And Joker? Let's keep this to ourselves. I really don't want to deal with Miranda reminding me that I need to pick up Jack. Did you hear that EDI?"

"Yes, Shepard. Our destination is to remain hidden from the rest of the crew, including Miranda."

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard left her cabin, eager to get to Liara's apartment and eager to escape before Miranda realized they were not docking at the prison ship. She wanted to see Liara's reaction when the nightly call turned into a knock at her door. As she hailed a taxi, Shepard imagined Liara opening her door and throwing herself at her. She couldn't wait to feel Liara in her arms. After what felt to Shepard like an exceedingly long taxi ride, she was standing at Liara's door. Just as she raised her arm to knock, she heard several voices coming from inside the apartment, all male. Her skin prickled and she felt her gut tighten in fear. Something was very wrong. She contacted the Normandy, instructing Joker to contact Illium security and to send Garrus and Dr. Chakwas to Liara's apartment immediately. Cursing herself for not wearing her armor and only bringing a pistol, she pulled out her gun. The door was unlocked and opened at her touch. Her eyes immediately found Liara on the floor in front of her with a man standing over her. Liara's hands and feet were bound and the man was tying a gag around her mouth. There were three others standing to her left. Firing at the man in front of her as she charged him, he went down with a bullet to the head. Crouching over Liara to protect her, she found her next target diving for cover. Two bullets finished him and she was scanning the room for the other two men, hoping there weren't more somewhere in the apartment. A bullet coming from her left hit her in the shoulder sending pain radiating up her neck and across her chest. She swiveled and killed the man before he could fire a second shot. The last man jumped her from behind holding a knife to her throat. She slammed her head against his face and pulled him over her head to the floor. She was on him in an instant, her hands around his throat. She felt a white hot pain in her side when he pushed the knife in to the hilt. Screaming in rage, Shepard slammed his head against the floor until he was dead. She activated her comm unit. "Joker. I need evac from Liara's apartment. I don't care what laws you have to break. Get a shuttle here now." She knelt by Liara and pulled her into her lap. She was breathing and her pulse was steady. Shepard removed the gag and picked up the blood covered knife to cut Liara's hands and feet free. Within minutes Garrus arrived with Dr. Chakwas who didn't even bother with trying to examine Shepard until she had examined Liara. Shepard was never easy to deal with when she was injured but she was absolutely impossible to deal with when Liara was injured.

"Is she okay?"

"She appears to be fine Commander. Her vitals are steady. You, on the other hand, are not fine."

"I can wait. We need to get out of here. If those men were sent by the Shadow Broker, there are probably more of them. Joker's sending a shuttle."

"Shepard, Illium doesn't allow shuttles in this area. You really don't look so good. Maybe you should listen to Dr. Chakwas."

"I don't care, Garrus. We're getting out of here as soon as possible and Dr. Chakwas can do whatever she wants when we get back to the ship."

A few minutes later, Illium security arrived. Shepard quickly told them what had happened after she arrived. She refused to allow them to send Liara to a local hospital and after much shouting agreed to let them the board the Normandy tomorrow to speak with Liara. Jacob and Miranda arrived with the shuttle. Shepard didn't want Liara coming back here so asked them to load Liara's footlocker on the shuttle. She then asked them to stay behind to gather any information they could about the attackers. Shepard could barely stand. She had lost too much blood and things were starting to get a little foggy. She asked Garrus to carry Liara to the shuttle while she leaned on Dr. Chakwas for support.

Once on the shuttle, Dr. Chakwas bandaged Shepard's wounds to stop the bleeding. Shepard was certain that she would be unconscious before they reached the Normandy and didn't know how severe her injuries were or how long she would be out. "Garrus, don't let Liara leave the Normandy and don't let anyone near her until we know what happened. Keep her safe for me." Seconds later, she slumped in her chair, her hand still gripping Liara's.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara was trying to wake up. She was somewhere in that in between state and couldn't quite get her mind to commit to wakefulness. She could hear voices but they sounded very faint and far away. The last thing she remembered was packing Shepard's gifts in her footlocker and then waiting for Shepard's call._ Shepard. She will be worried. _ Liara was struggling to open her eyes when she heard a familiar voice.

"Dr. Chakwas. She's waking up. Liara? It's Garrus. Can you hear me?"

Liara's eyes were open but everything was blurry. "Garrus, what happened? Where am I?"

"You're on the Normandy. I was hoping you could tell us what happened."

"Where is Shepard?"

"She's here. She got a little banged up in the fight but she's fine."

_Fight? Goddess, Shepard is hurt. _Liara struggled to sit up but it caused her head to pound. She fell back to the bed with a moan. "What fight? I need to see her." She tried to lift herself from the bed again and managed to get partially up before Dr. Chakwas gently pushed her shoulders back to the bed.

"Liara, please, don't turn into a patient like Shepard. You need to stay still for now. Shepard will be fine and you will be able to see her soon. You have no physical injuries and the drug you were injected with is relatively harmless…just a common sedative. Take this and you should be up and around within the hour."

_Injection? _"What happened? What are her injuries?"

Dr. Chakwas wasn't about to tell Liara that Shepard was both stabbed and shot. She would never stay in bed if she knew. "You let me worry about her injuries. Garrus can tell you what we know about what happened."

"Garrus, I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember is waiting for Shepard to call."

"Well, lucky for you, she decided to surprise you by returning to pick you up early. She came to your apartment alone. When she arrived, it seems that there were men there…"

Liara's eyes opened wide. "I remember. I was waiting for Shepard's call. There was someone at my door. When I opened it, they pushed me aside and entered. One of them injected me with something and…that's all I remember."

"Shepard called the Normandy and asked for help when she realized something was wrong. When I got there, the men were dead."

"Garrus, why didn't Shepard tell you what happened? Are her injuries worse than you're telling me?"

Garrus glanced to make sure Dr. Chakwas was out of earshot. "By the time things were settled down enough to talk, she was unconscious. She lost a lot of blood. Dr. Chakwas patched her up and says she'll be fine. Do you know why those men wanted you?"

Liara's headache was starting to subside. She raised her head and looked around the med bay but didn't see Shepard anywhere. "Garrus, where is Shepard? I need to see her now."

"She's in the back behind the curtain. She's not awake."

Liara swung her legs over the side of the bed and was walking a bit unsteadily toward Shepard's bed before Garrus could offer to help. When she saw Shepard, lying in the bed motionless, all the memories of the day Shepard died came rushing back to her. She leaned over the bed and placed a kiss on Shepard's forehead as she raked her fingers through her hair. Garrus brought her a chair then left so they could have some privacy. There was a bandage on Shepard's neck and another on her shoulder. Liara brushed her fingers across the bandages before sitting in the chair and taking Shepard's hand.

"She will be fine Liara. The wound on her shoulder is from a bullet. The one on her neck and another on her side are stab wounds. None of them are severe but she lost a lot of blood." Dr. Chakwas laid her hand on Liara's shoulder. "She will probably wake up very soon and I'll send her to her own bed."

"Thank you, Dr. Chakwas. She wasn't wearing her armor was she?"

"No, she planned to surprise you."

"How long was I unconscious?"

"After we found you, just a couple of hours. We only arrived here tonight."

"I will stay with her until she is awake."

Dr. Chakwas left the med bay and asked Liara to send for her when Shepard was awake. Liara told Garrus that he didn't need to stay with her but he wouldn't leave. Liara had a feeling that Shepard had asked him to watch over her. He retreated to a dark corner and sat down to wait.

TTTTTTTTTT

Miranda entered the med bay and was pleased to find that Liara was alone with Shepard. She was furious when she found out that Shepard had diverted the Normandy back to Illium before picking up Jack. She knew that The Illusive Man expected her to get T'Soni away from Shepard as soon as possible.

"How is she?"

"Dr. Chakwas says she will be fine. She hasn't been awake."

"Don't you think it would be better for her, if you kept your distance?"

Liara turned to face Miranda with a deadly look on her face. "No."

"She was almost killed tonight because of you. She might not be so lucky the next time the Shadow Broker sends people after you. You're a distraction to her. She could get herself killed any number of ways because she's worried about you. She's here to stop the Collectors, not play protector for you. Think about the number of colonists depending on her. Do you really want to keep her distracted and in danger because you're too selfish to leave her alone."

"Ms. Lawson. I don't have to explain anything to you. Get out of here before you make me angry enough to let go of Shepard's hand. If that happens, I won't play nice."

Garrus was shocked. This was definitely not the Liara he knew before Shepard died. This Liara would kick your ass. He smirked as Miranda turned and left the med bay. "Hey T'Soni, remind me not to tease you anymore when you're in a bad mood. She was out of line and I enjoyed watching you let her know that."

"Let's keep that between us, okay Garrus?"

"Can I tell Shepard?"

"No, you cannot tell her."

"Fine. I'll keep it to myself."

Liara was honest enough to admit to herself that Miranda wasn't completely wrong. She was a distraction to Shepard. She was very wrong about Shepard being better off if Liara kept her distance. They had learned that the hard way.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard opened her eyes to find a sleeping blue face practically on top of her. Liara was sitting in a chair by the bed, her head sharing Shepard's pillow and their hands twined loosely together. Shepard tried to lift her free hand. She was aching to touch Liara's face but was quickly reminded that she had been shot in the shoulder. She settled for nuzzling her face against Liara's. _She's okay. They didn't hurt her._ Shepard craved Liara's touch, needed it like she had never needed anything in her life. Just being in Liara's presence was a balm for all the hurt and pain Shepard had carried around most of her life. After her parents were murdered and she was sent to live in the orphanage, Shepard never truly felt that she had a home. She never minded her life as a soldier, moving from ship to ship, wherever the Alliance sent her was home for as long as she was there. Now, Liara was her home. As long as they were together, Shepard could live anywhere; do anything she needed to do to keep them safe and whole.


	7. Chapter 7

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined.

Bioware owns it all.

Shattered- Chapter 7

"Shepard, it will not kill you to stay in bed for a couple of days."

"I feel fine…just a little sore. Dr. Chakwas said none of the injuries were bad."

Liara was putting her clothing away in the space Shepard made available for her, which was most of the space in the cabin since Shepard didn't have much in the way of possessions. "She also said that you need to stay in bed for a couple of days. Why are you always so difficult when you're injured or sick? Would you rather go back to the med bay until we arrive at the prison ship?"

"You could stay with me," Shepard said hopefully.

"Shepard, you know that I will be with you soon. I just need to meet with the Illium security officer then I will bring you some lunch."

"We could eat in the mess hall with Garrus."

"Shepard."

"You're right. It would be best to eat in here. My shoulder is sore when I try to lift it. I might need help with my lunch."

Liara looked up from her footlocker at the mischievous grin on her partner's face. "Is that so, Commander?"

"Yep…probably need help with some other things too. I don't know how I'll manage to shower."

Liara laughed, really laughed, for the first time in two years. If felt good. "It will be a chore but I will help you shower after lunch." She put the last of her clothes away and returned to her footlocker to get the things she bought for Shepard out. She moved aside some research journals and saw her armor and Shepard's quilt. She touched the quilt's frayed edges. It was a little worse for wear after she had spent the last two years sleeping with it balled up against her chest and stomach every night.

"The shower will have to be thorough. I'm very dirty." When Liara didn't respond, Shepard looked at her more closely. Liara's head was tilted to the side and she was touching something in her footlocker. She had the saddest look on her face and seemed to be completely lost in thought.

"Liara? Liara?"

Liara shook her head and pulled herself back to the present. Shepard was looking at her in concern, her eyebrows raised in question. Liara took the quilt from her footlocker and carried it with her to the bed. She unfolded it and placed it over Shepard. "I slept with it every night, clung to it for dear life some nights. Now it is back where it belongs." She sat on the edge of the bed and took Shepard's hand. "So am I."

"We both are. Thank you for saving it for me."

_I couldn't save you, Shepard. _Liara needed to lighten the mood. "You're welcome." She kissed Shepard's hand, released it and went back to the footlocker. "I have some other things in here." She started pulling out all of the wrapped packages which had taken half the space.

"What are those?"

"These are things that will remain a mystery until later."

"Are those for me?"

"You will have to wait, Commander. It is time for me to meet with Illium security.

"Do you think it was the Shadow Broker?"

"I do. I've made more than a few enemies as an information broker but, something like that, it had to be him."

"We'll find him, Liara. And get your friend back."

"He doesn't have a chance against us. Do you need anything before I go?"

"I need you to hurry back to me."

Liara kissed Shepard and left the cabin. Shepard was eyeing the packages and considering the possibility of opening them to see what was inside then wrapping them back. If she was careful with the packaging, Liara would never know. Just as she started to slide her legs over the side of the bed, Liara came back to the cabin. "Don't even think about opening those, Shepard. It's something I want us to do together."

TTTTTTTTTTT

Shepard was squeaky clean and ensconced in her bed surrounded by all the packages Liara had given her. Liara was sitting at the foot of the bed watching Shepard open the first package with a look of utter adoration on her face. Shepard's hair was still wet from the shower they had shared, falling over her right eye, causing her to push it up about every 10 seconds. Liara's mind wandered back to their shower and the embers of desire she always felt for Shepard erupted once again. Their intimate physical contact had been somewhat limited due to Shepard's injuries but when they joined, it was as if the two years apart had never happened.

"Liara, thank you." Shepard was caressing the spines of the books. "Where did you find these? I love them."

"It pays to be an information broker, Shepard. I know the ones that were lost on the Normandy meant a lot to you. They are not the same but I think you will find most of the same myths in them."

Shepard continued opening packages, each one an expression of love from Liara. She glanced at Liara, stretched out on the bed looking incredibly sexy, her eyes conveying more than any words could ever say. Looking around the bed at the clothes, books, her favorite coffee, chocolates and countless other things, Shepard realized that, other than the few books and her mother's quilt, she had never allowed herself any of these things. She never felt that she deserved them. Liara thought she did and that made all the difference.

Liara cleared off the bed and took one last package from her footlocker. She sat by Shepard and gave it to her. "There's one more."

Shepard opened the box to find a white dress very similar to the one Liara wore the night Ash, Tali and Wrex arranged dinner for them; it was the first night they joined. She pulled it from the box, memories of that night capturing her in their intensity. It was the most perfect night of Shepard's life.

"I often thought of that night when you… when we were apart. It is my most treasured memory."

Shepard kissed away the tears that fell from Liara's eyes. "It was a perfect night."

Liara traced the scars on Shepard's face. They were almost completely healed. "Please don't make me leave you again. When I was on that escape pod without you, helpless to do anything to save you...I wanted to die. I barely survived without you, Shepard."

Shepard pulled Liara down beside her. "Shepard, your knife wound. I don't want to hurt you."

"Please."

Liara laid her head on Shepard's shoulder, leaving a small space between their bodies so she wouldn't hurt Shepard. Immediately, Shepard inched closer so their bodies were touching, made to fit together. She sighed contentedly and rested her cheek against Liara's head.

TTTTTTTTTT

Two days later, they docked at the prison ship, Purgatory, to pick up Jack. As Shepard finished with her armor, Liara held up a small tracking unit. "Shepard, I put tracers in your armor again. Are you sure your shoulder is okay? What about your side?"

"I'm fine. This is just an exchange. I don't think I need to wear armor."

"Don't argue about the armor anymore, Shepard. You're wearing it. Look at what happened the last time you left the Normandy without it. Now, which weapons are you taking?"

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me?"

"No. It should be a quiet exchange. You can go without me this time. I will see what I can find out about Jack while you are gone. I don't trust the Cerberus dossier to be complete or accurate."

Shepard shook her head and smiled at Liara's protectiveness of her. In the few days she had been aboard the Normandy, Liara had managed to keep Miranda away from Shepard and she had captivated Mordin, who had told Shepard several times that having Liara aboard was a most pleasant surprise.

"Docking complete, Commander."

"Thanks, Joker. Ask Garrus and Miranda to meet me at the airlock."

"Aye, Commander."

"Be careful, Shepard." Liara gave Shepard a very polite kiss.

"What was that?"

"That was nothing but if you manage to get yourself back in one piece, there might be something."

"Hey, wait. That's not fair. Liara?"

Liara left their cabin attempting to look calm and unconcerned. Inside, she was a mess as her fears kept trying to claw to the surface and consume her. This was an uncomplicated stop and should be very safe for Shepard. Even if it wasn't, Liara couldn't let her fear control her. Not only would she drive herself to distraction, she would increase Shepard's stress. She made her way to the deck where she would monitor Shepard's vitals with Joker. And be close to the airlock if she needed to get off ship quickly.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard, Garrus and Miranda had received a tour from the Purgatory's warden. Shepard was disgusted with the warden and his ship. His methods were harsh and inhumane. The warden had just left them to deal with an emergency and asked them to continue on to processing without him. Jack was in cryo and should be ready to leave when they arrived. When they entered processing, it was deserted. Shepard was immediately more alert.

"Wake up…something's not right."

They continued through the processing room to a door in the back. When Shepard opened the door, the overhead speaker crackled to life, the warden's voice sounding very satisfied.

"Drop your weapons and go into the cell, Shepard."

"We had a deal."

"I have a much better deal with the Collectors…for you. They want you badly, Shepard."

"Go to hell!"

Shepard could hear prison guards running toward their location. She tried her comm unit to call for back-up from the Normandy. She got nothing but static.

"Comms are out. We need to get to cryo to secure Jack then we're getting the hell out of here."

They fought their way through the prison until they reached cryo. Shepard activated Jack's cryo unit which rose from the floor in seconds.

Garrus had a bemused look on his face. "That's Jack?"

"I guess so. C'mon we need to get down there." Shepard charged through the door and down a flight of stairs. When she reached the cryo room, there were three heavy mechs, thoroughly destroyed, and no sign of Jack. They followed the trail of destruction, fighting both mechs and guards along the way. Eventually, they reached a large room adjacent to the docking bay. The warden was dug in with shield pylons placed strategically around him and guards filling the room from both sides. Shepard, Miranda and Garrus took cover and picked off the guards as they worked their way closer to the Warden's location.

TTTTTTTTTT

On the Normandy, Liara had found some information about Jack through her private resources and was surprised to learn that Jack was a female. She had assumed that Jack was male. The picture showed a heavily tattooed female with a shaved head and a deadly glare. She had been in trouble too many times to count and seemed to take pleasure in killing. Liara sighed and turned her attention to the monitors reading Shepard's vitals. Her blood pressure was slightly elevated but everything else looked normal.

"Joker, have you forgiven me yet?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Liara."

"I shouldn't have blamed you. Have you forgiven yourself yet?"

"No…that's unforgivable. She died because of me."

"No, Joker. She died because of the Shadow Broker. How many times…what?"

Shepard's vitals jumped up significantly causing the monitor to alarm. Miranda's and Garrus' also started beeping. Liara was through the airlock in under a minute and racing to where she could now hear gunfire. As she followed the sounds of guns erupting, guards sporadically tried to stop her. She threw them aside with her biotics and continued through the prison. When she found the chaos, she would find Shepard.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard saw Miranda take a hit to the leg and raced to her to pull her behind cover. Garrus was slowly taking out the guards with his sniper rifle. As long as they didn't flank him, he could wipe them out in another 15 minutes.

"Miranda? Are you okay?"

"It grazed me. I'll be fine. "

"Can you use your biotics to take out those pylons? We could finish in minutes if those things were down."

"I've tried overloading them. We need to get to the energy source." Shepard scanned the room until she located what she thought was the energy source for the pylons. She pointed it out to Miranda who moved closer. In minutes, the pylons were down and a very satisfied Shepard had just put a bullet in the warden's head.

"We need to find Jack and get out of here." Sounds of yelling, gunfire and grenades could be heard from the upper level.

Garrus turned his head in the direction the noise was coming from to see smoke billowing in all directions. "I think we just found her."

"Let's move. Miranda how is your leg?"

In answer, Miranda started towards the stairs and the sound of battle. Garrus and Shepard followed at a run. When they reached the upper level, the smoke made breathing difficult. They moved further into the room and saw Jack, her focus on three guards who had tried to surround her. There were two more guards coming up behind her. Shepard shot them just as Jack finished the last of three she was facing. Jack turned on Shepard, glowing with her biotics, her arm pulled back to unleash on Shepard. Shepard slowly lowered her gun.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Shepard. We're here to help you."

Jack glanced at Garrus then looked towards Miranda. When she saw Miranda's Cerberus uniform, her face transformed from anger to rage. "You're with fucking Cerberus! I hate Cerberus."

Shepard raised her hands and said, "I'm not with Cerberus. I'm working with them to save human colonies. That's it. We came here to ask for your help."

Garrus followed Shepard's lead and raised his hands. "Uh, I'm not with Cerberus either. I'm with Shepard."

"What about her?"

Miranda stepped forward too suddenly, startling Jack who flung them all backwards until they slammed into the wall.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara moved slowly up the stairs. The smoke was choking her and limiting her vision. She could hear yelling just ahead of her. She pulled out the tracking device which indicated that Shepard was, as suspected, in the middle of the fighting. She reached the top of the stairs just as Shepard, Garrus and Miranda were flung backwards and hit the wall with a bone crunching thud.

"Shepard!" Liara threw herself in front of Shepard as she erected a biotic shield to protect the team. She wanted to turn to Shepard, pick her up and get her back to the Normandy but focused on Jack, glared at her with deadly eyes. "That's enough!"

Jack was poised to attack. "Don't fuck with me Little Miss Blue!"

"You… don't… fuck with Shepard! Ever! If you ever try to hurt her again, I will make you sorry."

"What about the Cerberus bitch?" Jack didn't miss the smirk on Liara's face that was there and gone so quickly that she could have imagined it.

"Sorry…she's off limits." Liara could her shuffling behind her as Shepard, Miranda and Garrus got to their feet. Jack lowered her arm, her biotics fading. Liara waited a heartbeat and let go of the shield. She stayed alert, ready for Jack to try something else.

Jack turned to Shepard, nodded toward the Normandy which could be seen now that that the smoke had cleared. "That's a Cerberus ship with access to Cerberus records. I want to see them then I'll help you."

"You can see the files."

Miranda grabbed Shepard's arm. "Shepard, you don't have the authority to give her that access."

Liara reacted before Jack who was bringing her arm up, a blue ball floating above her palm. Liara quickly had another shield in place. "Don't!"

Shepard pulled her arm from Miranda's grasp and stepped forward. "You can have access to the files, Jack."

Jack turned her back to them and started walking toward the Normandy. "Let's get the hell out of here then."

Garrus nudged Miranda and indicated they should follow. When they were out of earshot, Liara took Shepard's hand. "Are you okay, baby? Did she hurt you?"

Shepard caressed Liara's cheek. "I'm fine other than another bump on the head. Thanks to you. You probably just saved our lives."

Liara squeezed Shepard's hand, closed her eyes and pressed her cheek to Shepard's hand. "Let's go. I need to get you out of that armor and check you for injuries."

"I could really use a shower, too."

"I think that can be arranged."

They walked back to the Normandy hand in hand, shoulders brushing and quiet words exchanged between them.


	8. Chapter 8

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined.

Bioware owns it all.

Chapter 8

Jack looked around the lower deck which would be her new temporary home. It wasn't much for comfort but she felt safer here than anywhere else on the ship. She had never had much comfort in her life anyway. She couldn't believe that she willingly boarded a Cerberus ship after what they had done to her. _Fucking Cerberus._ As promised, Shepard had given her access to Cerberus files. _She even made that Cerberus bitch authorize it. _She would find the information she needed then she would make them pay. Shepard had tried to talk to her, asked her about why she wanted access to Cerberus files. In usual Jack fashion, she told the commander to fuck off. Shepard raised an eyebrow; arms crossed over her chest, she continued questioning Jack about her life and her hatred for Cerberus. Shepard eventually left without answers to her questions. Jack didn't trust her but she didn't want to kill her either so that was positive. She had to admit that she was curious about the commander. Jack believed her when she said that she didn't work for Cerberus. The fact that there was a Salarian, a Turian and an Asari on board was proof enough that Shepard didn't operate like Cerberus. Jack was also very curious about the Asari, Liara. She had biotic power to rival Jack and was obviously quite attached to Shepard. She was beautifully fierce when she jumped in front of Shepard to protect her. Jack tried to convince herself that it was an act of weakness and stupidity. She had learned in her life that the only person you protect is yourself; everyone else will let you down, let you get hurt over and over again. For just a moment, Jack let herself wonder what it would be like to have someone do that for her. Quickly, she shoved those thoughts down to the dark place inside where she buried all the things she desperately wanted but would never admit, even to herself.

TTTTTTTTTTT

Shepard left engineering, checked on Miranda whose injury really was nothing more than a graze and stopped at the CIC on the way to her cabin. She wanted to speak with Kelly Chambers who continued her flirtatious attitude even though she was well aware of Shepard's lack of interest. Shepard smiled to herself thinking about Liara's reaction the first time she witnessed the unabashed manner in which Kelly interacted with her. Liara had immediately stepped forward and laid claim to Shepard by linking their hands and introducing herself as her bondmate. Shepard, reserved about her personal life until she met Liara, felt her heart skip at those words and at Liara's possessiveness of her. Shepard knew there was an Asari ceremony for bondmates. They had never talked about formalizing their relationship with a ceremony but she suddenly wanted just that, wanted the entire galaxy to know that her heart and soul belonged to Liara alone. After listening to Kelly's warnings about Jack's instability and her fear that the Krogan in the cargo hold would kill the crew if he was released from his tank, Shepard was finally able to get to her cabin where Liara was waiting for her. When she entered the cabin, Liara insisted on helping her get out of her armor. In the shower, she kissed every scratch and bruise she found during her very thorough examination of Shepard's body.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard planned to spend the rest of the afternoon reviewing all of the information available about the Collectors and talking with Mordin who was close to developing a counter measure for the Collector seekers. Before she left the cabin, she reminded Liara that they were supposed to meet Garrus for dinner. Liara, curious to know more about Jack, decided to invite her to join them. While she would have gladly ripped Jack apart this morning if she had continued to threaten Shepard, she also believed that Jack's anger was a defense mechanism, used to mask her pain and vulnerability. When she reached engineering and descended to the lower deck, she found Jack sitting on the small cot that had been moved in for her. Her head was lowered as she reviewed Cerberus files.

"Jack, is it okay if we talk?"

Jack looked up from the data pad, her anger stirring at being disturbed until she saw that it was Liara. "Sure." She put the data pad aside and stood. She indicated the bed and said, "You can sit here."

Liara studied Jack's face but didn't see the anger that had dominated her features this morning. "I wanted to invite you to have dinner with us. We didn't meet under the best of circumstances but I would like to get to know you."

Jack wasn't sure what to say. Her normal reply of _"Fuck you" _was stuck in her throat. When she looked at Liara, her heart beat a little faster and she couldn't bring herself to be rude. "Uh, no…thanks. I don't usually play well with others. It's best if I eat here."

"Why?"

Jack hated questions and typically didn't answer them. "Why?"

"Yes, why don't you, as you say, play well with others?"

"You may have noticed that I generally have a bad attitude and no social skills; combine that with enough anger to fill the galaxy and it's usually a good idea for me to stay away from people."

"Do you get lonely?"

"No…yes…I don't know. Why are you asking all these questions?"

Liara watched Jack shift from foot to foot, nervous energy oozing out of her. "As I said, I would like to get to know you. So, would you like to join us for dinner?" Liara smiled at Jack's obvious discomfort. "You can practice your social skills."

"Us?"

"Shepard and Garrus."

_That might not be so bad and Liara will be there. _"Yeah, okay."

Liara said, "Good. I will see you at seven," as she turned to leave.

"Uh, Liara. You and Shepard, you're together...a couple?"

Jack would have had to be blind to have missed the change in Liara's face at her question. She was transformed from merely beautiful to stunning. Liara inclined her head and a small smile played on her lips. "Yes…and much more."

"I'm, uh, you know, sorry about this morning. I wasn't trying to hurt Shepard. I just hate fucking Cerberus."

"I know, Jack." Liara hesitated then asked, "What did Cerberus do to you?"

"They fucked me up. Why are you working with them? Why is Shepard working with them?"

"I'm not working with Cerberus, Jack. I'm only here because Shepard is here. Shepard is here because…she died. Two years ago." Jack started to protest but the look on Liara's face silenced her. "She was dead. I gave her body to Cerberus because they said they could bring her back. I gave her to them because I couldn't let her go…couldn't live without her. It took them two years but they brought her back. In return, they asked her to work with them to stop the Collectors. She doesn't trust Cerberus but she is not a person who can walk away when people need her. Cerberus used me to get her body. I gave her to them for selfish reasons and now they're using her for their own reasons. So, I am not a fan of Cerberus, Jack." Liara's eyes were starting to well with tears but, somehow, she felt better. It was easier to talk about it with Jack, maybe because she was a stranger and there was no emotional attachment between them.

Jack wasn't sure if she believed Shepard was dead and brought back to life by Cerberus. "How the fuck could they bring her back? I mean, dead is usually dead…forever."

"I don't know how and I honestly don't care. She's back and that is all that matters to me."

"So, is that why you're so protective of her? I mean, it seems like she can handle herself just fine. She wiped out those prison guards."

Liara got a faraway look on her face. She felt a moment of fear then it was gone. _Was that Shepard?_ "Yes, it is why I am so protective of her. I will keep her safe or die trying." Liara shook her head and focused her attention on Jack. " Thank you for listening, Jack. If you ever want to talk about what Cerberus did to you, I will return the favor. I can be a good listener. I will see you at dinner."

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara was in the cabin waiting for Shepard. After talking with Jack, she had spent the remainder of the afternoon working. It had only been a few days but so far there had been no difficulty working from the Normandy. Her agent on Illium was quite capable of handling day to day operations and forwarded information that needed her attention to her. When Shepard arrived back at the cabin, Liara immediately wrapped her arms around her and held her for several minutes. Shepard could feel the stress draining out of her tense muscles.

"That is just what I needed. We know next to nothing about the Collectors or why they would suddenly start taking human colonies. I don't even know where to start."

Liara released Shepard and stepped back. "We'll figure it out. I have my agents working on it, too. There are only a handful of them, nothing like the Shadow Broker, but they're good at what they do."

"Thank you. I, uh, let the Krogan out of the tank this afternoon."

"What? Was anyone with you?" The guilty look on Shepard's face gave Liara the answer. "Why? He could have killed you."

Shepard took Liara's hands. "When I went in there, I didn't plan on opening the tank. It was impulsive and I'm fine. He has memories implanted by Okeer but he's very confused, unsure of his place in the world but he has agreed to help us with the Collectors."

"I guess it is too much to hope that he is like Wrex."

"Yeah- he's nothing like Wrex. He's Krogan to the core, ready to start smashing heads."

"I miss Wrex."

Shepard pulled Liara into a hug. "I miss him too. He's on Tuchanka…a clan leader. Maybe we'll get a chance to see him."

"I would like that."

"Me too. Now, I'm starving…ready to meet Garrus?"

"Yes and I invited Jack to join us."

"She agreed?"

"Reluctantly. I tried to talk with her about Cerberus but she refused. I told her about you and…and why you are working with them. I wanted her to know that you are not with them, that you don't condone the things they do."

Shepard took Liara's hand as they left the cabin. "Well, this should be interesting."

TTTTTTTTTT

Just as Shepard, Liara, Jack and Garrus were seated; Joker informed Shepard that the Illusive Man wanted to see her. When Shepard left, Jack and Garrus stared at each other then turned to Liara who was preoccupied with thoughts of Shepard. She didn't trust anyone involved with Cerberus but the Illusive Man was something else entirely. He had told Shepard that she was working for the Shadow Broker and couldn't be trusted which he knew was not true. He didn't want them together but Liara had been unable to figure out why he was threatened by their relationship. She glanced up to see Jack and Garrus looking at her expectantly.

"The two of you must have something in common. Talk."

Garrus cleared his throat. "So, Jack. On the prison ship, you were very efficient at killing the guards and really seem to enjoy your work."

"Fuck yeah…they deserved it."

Liara was hoping for a more peaceful topic but, if it got them talking then that was good. She was starting to feel rising anxiety coming from Shepard. She tried to focus on Jack and Garrus who were now comparing kills in vivid detail. She told herself that she couldn't go rushing to Shepard every time the woman was anxious or irritated. She managed to say seated for another 30 seconds then pushed up from the table and made a run for Shepard.

TTTTTTTTTT

After speaking with the Illusive Man, things moved quickly. The Collectors were on Horizon taking colonists. Shepard told Joker to get them there as soon as possible before going back to the mess hall to tell Liara and Garrus to get their gear. There was no question about Liara going with her. While she might have wanted Liara to stay safely on the Normandy, Liara would never agree. She had been through too much the last two years and Shepard would never make the same mistake she made when the original Normandy was destroyed. Before she reached the mess hall, she turned a corner and was knocked back when Liara ran into her.

"Shepard. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"It's the Collectors. They're on Horizon right now. We need to get ready."

Liara looked into Shepard's eyes and knew she wanted to ask her to stay behind. But, she didn't. Liara touched Shepard's cheek before racing back to their cabin. She didn't want to give Shepard the opportunity to change her mind. Shepard passed through the mess hall to tell Garrus to gear up then took the elevator to her cabin.

TTTTTTTTTT

"I hope Mordin was right about his solution to the Collector seekers."

"We'll find out soon enough, Garrus."

The shuttle had just dropped them on Horizon. Liara was first off and scanning the area. There was nothing moving and it was eerily quiet. She could feel Shepard behind her; could feel her anxiety and knew it had nothing to do with facing the Collectors herself and had everything to do with Liara being in danger. She was becoming more attuned to Shepard again. Shepard's hand was on her shoulder and she could have sworn she could feel the warmth of her touch through her armor.

"Anything?"

"No, nothing." Liara placed her hand over Shepard's. "Shepard, I want to be here with you. The only danger for me is losing you again. Stop worrying and focus on the Collectors." A gentle squeeze on her shoulder and Shepard removed her hand.

Moving slowly through the colony, they found dead husks and large, empty pods. Searching each building, they were half way through the colony before finding the Collectors. After several encounters and a few minor injuries, they found one of the colonists, a mechanic, hiding in a building. They learned that the Alliance had sent Ashley Williams to Horizon to coordinate the building of large defense cannons which they had been unable to align properly. They left the building and soon found several colonists who were in some sort of stasis, frozen with looks of terror on their faces as they tried to escape. When they reached the cannons, Shepard contacted the Normandy. EDI could align the cannons but it would take time and alert the Collectors to their position. Shepard, Garrus and Liara prepared for the assault as EDI started on the cannons. They were assailed by waves of Collectors and husks, Harbinger threatening and trying to weaken their determination with each wave they faced. They were tiring as the last wave hit them, bringing with it what they later learned was a Praetorian. It had a deadly attack and regenerating shields. Liara focused on maintaining shields around Garrus and Shepard. They were both closing in on the Praetorian. Liara's shields were holding against its powerful attacks. She knew both Shepard and Garrus would be dead if her shields failed. They were slowly weakening the Praetorian but Liara was weakening too. She saw a group of husks coming her way. There was no question that she would hold the shields and hope that they wouldn't get to her before the Praetorian was dead. Just as the Praetorian fell, Liara was surrounded by the husks. Already weakened, she managed to kill a few of them before they took her down. She called for Shepard before she lost consciousness.

Shepard turned when she heard Liara's panicked voice. Her heart stopped when she saw Liara buried under a pile of husks. She started moving and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground holding Liara in her arms. The husks were in pieces around them.

"Liara, can you hear me? Liara."

Liara opened her eyes, trying to focus on Shepard's face. Her head was against Shepard's chest and she could hear her heart pounding in her ear. "I'll be fine. It's okay."

"How is she?"

"I'm fine, Garrus." Liara sat up and Shepard reluctantly released her hold.

"The Collectors are leaving. Those cannons are effective." Garrus looked around at the carnage surrounding them. "Almost as effective as you."

Liara looked around her to see bloody pieces of flesh and bone covering the ground. "Shepard, what did you do to them?"

"I, uh, don't know. I saw you on the ground and…"

"She ripped through them in about ten seconds. I've never seen anything like it. Very impressive, Shepard."

Shepard put her arm around Liara to support her and started walking back to the center of the colony. "We don't have time for this now." She was more disturbed than she would admit. She had no memory of killing those husks and had to wonder what Cerberus did to her when they brought her back.

"Thank you, Shepard."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Holding that shield for so long was difficult. I will feel better when I can rest."

"Soon, sweetheart."

Walking behind them, Garrus smiled at change in Shepard since she had met Liara.

TTTTTTTTTT

They found the mechanic who immediately lashed out at Shepard because the Collectors had escaped with at least half the colony and somehow, in his mind, it was her fault. Liara's temper was quick and relentless when it came to defending Shepard. She put as much menace in her voice as she could manage. "This entire colony would be gone if not for Shepard. Don't say another word unless it's thank you."

"Shepard? You're alive?"

All heads turned toward Ashley Williams as she stepped from behind a building. The mechanic raised his hands in disgust and walked away.

"Ash."

"I heard you were alive and working for Cerberus." Ash's voice softened as she stepped closer. "It's good to see you, Shepard."

"You too, Ash."

"Is it true? Are you working for Cerberus?"

"I'm not working for them but I am working with them to stop the Collectors."

"How could you, Shepard? They're nothing but murderers and terrorists."

Liara positioned her body closer to Shepard. "Ashley, don't say anything else until you know the whole story. Please."

"Are you even sure this is really Shepard, Liara? Who knows what Cerberus did to her."

"Ash, it's me."

"It wasn't just Liara that felt the hole inside when you died, Shepard. It has been two years. I thought you were dead for two years. Why didn't you contact me?"

"We need to talk, Ash."

"No, I don't trust Cerberus and I don't know who or what you are anymore."

When Ash turned her back on Shepard and walked away, Liara was filled with fury. Shepard had to grab her arm to keep her from following. "Let her go. I just want to get out of here."

Liara took Shepard's hand as Garrus called for a pick up. "As much as I want to pound some sense into her, I know she will come around. She's hurting, Shepard. Give her time to adjust."

"I didn't choose this, Liara. It hurts me too. I lost two years of my life…two years that should have spent with you. Did you see the way she looked at me?"

"I know, baby." Liara felt the guilt of giving Shepard's body to Cerberus but she wasn't sorry and knew she would do it all over again if it meant having Shepard back with her.


	9. Chapter 9

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined.

Bioware owns it all.

Chapter 9

Liara pressed her lips gently against Shepard's head. Since they had returned to the Normandy, Shepard had been too quiet and withdrawn. Ashley's words had cut her deeply. In her life, Shepard had allowed very few people to get close, to see behind the mask she wore to hide everything she felt inside. Ashley was one of those people; with a few words, she had sliced Shepard's heart open and left her bleeding. With a last tender look at Shepard's face, peaceful in sleep, Liara quietly left the bed. She was too agitated to sleep and needed to move. She dressed and left the cabin with no particular destination in mind. At the elevator, she decided to go to the mess hall to make tea, hoping it would help her sleep. She sat at a table and for a minute, just enjoyed the silence. Sipping her tea, Liara's mind wandered back to another sleepless night, on the original Normandy, which found her in the mess hall in the middle of the night. It was the night Ensign Jackson had attacked and nearly killed her. Liara shivered at the memory and pushed it from her mind. Focusing her thoughts back on today's events, she realized that she needed to contact Ashley. Liara knew that Ashley was devastated when Shepard died and felt that her reaction today was, in part, because Shepard had not contacted her. She needed to know everything, including the fact that Liara had given Shepard to Cerberus. The old crew knew that she went in search of Shepard's body but she didn't tell anyone that she had not only found her but had willingly handed her over to Cerberus. She was too ashamed of what she had done because she did it for her own selfish reasons, did it because she couldn't let Shepard go and leave her alone. Closing her eyes against the pain caused by the memory of that day, Liara lowered her head and let her tears fall.

"Liara?"

Startled, Liara looked up to see Garrus standing by the table. "Garrus, I didn't hear you."

Garrus took a seat across from her. "Are you okay?"

"You just caught me during a weak moment but I will be fine."

"Would you like to tell an old friend about it?"

Liara could see that Garrus wanted to help; his features were twisted up in concern. He had been a good friend from the beginning. He was one of the only people on the original Normandy to try to make her feel welcome and comfortable. "Seeing Ashley today brought back some memories I would rather not relive. Garrus, I found Shepard's body two years ago. She was…I can't get the image of her out of mind, seeing her dead, her body mangled. I gave her to Cerberus because they said they could bring her back and I didn't do it for her. I did it for me. Now, Cerberus is using her and one of her closest friends has abandoned her because of it. She's hurting and it's my fault. I know she worries about what Cerberus did to her, what changes they made in her. I know that she is very bothered about what happened today with the husks. She truly doesn't remember killing them."

Garrus reached across the table and took Liara's hand. "Listen to me. She is alive because of you. I want to thank you for that. Whatever Cerberus did to her, didn't change who she is, just enhanced her already formidable battle skills. When she took out those husks today, it was impressive because she moved faster than I've ever seen anyone move and because she literally tore them apart with her bare hands. The fact that you were unconscious underneath a pile of them probably intensified her already enhanced abilities. So, she's faster and stronger now but she's still Shepard. Was she upset when she learned that you gave her body to Cerberus?"

"No, she… thanked me."

"Liara, before Shepard met you, she was very different. At least, what she allowed others to see was very different. She was cold, distant and the only emotion she regularly expressed was anger. She may be hurting now but I'm guessing that she would endure any amount of pain for just a fraction of the joy you give her."

"Thank you, Garrus."

Garrus squeezed Liara's hand then released it. "You're welcome. Now, get back to your cabin and go to bed."

Liara stood and kissed his scarred cheek. As she walked to the elevator, she realized that her guilt was a little less than it had been an hour ago. When she reached the cabin, she sat on the edge of the bed and spent a few minutes just watching Shepard sleep. The scars on her face were healing quickly. Soon, the cybernetic implants wouldn't be visible at all. She knew the implants made Shepard question her own humanity. Shepard had not mentioned it but Liara could sense the fear she felt about what Cerberus had done to her, changed in her. Liara knew that Garrus was right and the only changes were Shepard's enhanced physical abilities and maybe some biological functions. Liara raised her hand and pushed Shepard's hair back from her face, letting her hand linger against her cheek. _I will have a talk with Miranda and find out everything they did to her._ Feeling much better and ready to sleep, Liara got back into bed. She put her head on Shepard's chest and fell asleep listening to the strong, steady heartbeat of the woman who meant absolutely everything to her.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard woke with a very blue body sprawled on top of her. They always slept close and a bit tangled but this was new. Shepard closed her eyes and relished the feel of Liara's skin against hers. She wrapped her arms around Liara and pressed her face against her neck. Thinking about how close she came to losing Liara yesterday, Shepard tightened her hold. She still couldn't remember how she killed the husks and it scared her. Not knowing what Cerberus had done to her was driving her crazy but she was afraid that actually knowing would be worse. She hated being involved with Cerberus, hated everything about them. She could understand why Ash didn't trust her but it hurt to be rejected by one of her closest friends. _Just stop, Shepard. Dwelling on it won't make it better. _Shifting her thoughts to Liara and her lips to Liara's neck, Shepard spent several minutes waking Liara with soft kisses which Liara was soon returning. Liara, caught between being fully awake and feeling like she was in a dream, hoping it would never end, found Shepard's lips and covered them with her own. As Shepard's hand slid down her body, caressing circles causing shivers to travel across her body, Liara's eyes snapped open, a guttural moan escaping her lips. Flipping Liara over, Shepard kissed her face, lips, neck and every inch of skin she could reach as she slowly moved down her body. When Shepard lingered over what she knew was a particularly sensitive area, Liara's back arched, her body thrumming with desire. "Shep…ard." Lifting her head, Shepard's heart expanded with love at the look on Liara's beautiful face as her eyes turned from blue to black. "Goddess…don't… stop." Liara's plea fueled Shepard's desire, her need to drive Liara over the edge, send her spiraling into a cascading wave of pleasure. Their entwined bodies merged together in a perfect meld, contrasting skin colors blending as their joined consciousness connected the very essence of each of them and, in that perfect moment, the two inexplicably became one.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard was comfortably settled in the crook of Liara's arm, her languid body refusing to move despite her attempted efforts to get out of bed. She had managed to tell Joker to take them to the Citadel so, she reasoned, there was really nothing she had to do until they arrived there. She closed her eyes as Liara continued to run her fingers through her hair.

"Shepard, do you miss your scars?"

"In a way, yes. They were a reminder of people, places, things I've survived." Shepard remembered the way Liara used to trace and kiss the scars that covered her body before Cerberus removed them. "Do you miss them?"

"They scared me. They were a reminder of all times you could have died. Now…I've lived through that and…when the time comes, you won't be alone again."

Shepard started to protest, wanted to demand Liara keep safe no matter what happened to her but she felt the same way. A world without Liara was not a world she could live in; they would be together. They would live what remained of this life together and they would face the end together. Shepard knew Liara was stronger than her. She couldn't have survived two years alone, Liara ripped from her life. "We won't be alone again."

"I talked to Garrus about what happened yesterday…with the husks. I couldn't sleep last night so went to the mess hall for tea. He found me there. Have you been able to remember what happened, how you killed them?"

Shepard wasn't sure if she wanted to know what Garrus had seen. "No, I just remember seeing you buried underneath them…then holding you."

"He said that you moved faster than anyone should be able to move and pulled them apart with your bare hands. I know you're worried about what Cerberus changed in you, Shepard, but you're the same person. Cerberus erased your scars, made you stronger, faster, enhanced your physical abilities but they could never erase your past or change you. Garrus thinks that your fear for me intensified your enhanced abilities allowing you to do what you did."

Shepard was silent, thinking about what Liara had said. "Shepard, look at me, please."

Her face tilted up, fear and hope shining in her eyes, Shepard kissed Liara. "I know I'm still me, still the same person because you still love me."

"Always."

"Me too."

TTTTTTTTTT

Hunger finally forced Shepard and Liara from the cabin. After lunch, Liara made her way to Miranda's quarters. She would find out exactly what they did to Shepard or Miranda would find herself dealing with a very pissed off Asari. She knew that whatever Cerberus did was experimental, untested and could pose long term risks to Shepard. When Liara entered Miranda's quarters, she was surprised to find her in a disagreement with Jacob. Both turned when the door opened. Jacob looked frustrated while Miranda looked absolutely furious.

"I apologize for interrupting but I need to speak with you Miranda."

Jacob gave Miranda one last look then walked to the door. "It's okay, Dr. T'Soni. I've had about enough for today anyway."

Before Jacob cleared the doorway, Miranda turned her icy glare on Liara. "How nice that you and the commander finally managed to join the rest of us. We should have installed kitchen facilities in the cabin then the two of you could have spent the entire fight against the Collectors locked away in blissful ignorance. I want you off the Normandy when we reach the Citadel."

Liara chose to ignore the comment and the seething anger she could feel radiating from the woman in front of her. "Miranda, I didn't come here for a fight. I came for two reasons. First, I want to thank you for bringing Shepard back. It wasn't for me and, honestly, I don't care what motivated Cerberus to do it. All that matters to me is that she's back. So, thank you. Secondly, I want to know exactly what you did to her. I want all the data and my request is not negotiable."

"Get out! That data belongs to Cerberus and is highly classified."

"As I said, my request is not negotiable. I want to know what long term risks there might be for Shepard and I won't take anything less than every piece of data from the Lazarus Project." Liara squared her shoulders and took a step toward Miranda. Her voice remained calm when she said, "I suggest you give it to me because when it comes to Shepard's safety, nothing will stand in my way."

Miranda flung a ball of biotic energy at Liara who easily blocked it and countered with a stasis field that held Miranda in place. "You could have made this easy, Miranda, tried to build trust between us." She went to Miranda's computer and within minutes hacked it and started downloading the data to her omni tool. _Thank you,Tali. _ When the download completed, Liara stood in front of Miranda and released her from the stasis field.

"If you ever do anything to hurt Shepard in any way; with words, violence or betrayal I will rip you apart. And I won't be leaving Shepard's side so we really should try to be civil to one another."

Miranda, shaking in rage, lifted her arm, biotics glowing. "We need Shepard but we don't need you."

"Shepard needs me." Liara didn't hesitate. She pulled her arm back and punched Miranda in the jaw with enough force to send her sprawling unconscious to the floor. It felt good until her hand started throbbing. She left Miranda's cabin and paid a visit to Dr. Chakwas before returning to the cabin to study the Lazarus Project data.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara looked up when Shepard entered the cabin. She knew from the smirk on Shepard's face that she was aware of her confrontation with Miranda.

"Well, you broke her jaw."

"She deserved it."

"She says that you threatened her and took classified Cerberus data from her computer."

"I did threaten her and I took your data, all of the Lazarus Project data, from her computer. You have a right to this information, a right to know exactly what they did."

Shepard knelt in front of Liara and ran her fingers over her injured hand. "How is your hand?"

"It's sore…nothing those lips of yours couldn't heal."

"Is that so?" Shepard lifted Liara's hand and placed feather light kisses over her bruised knuckles.

"My lips seem to be sore too."

"We can't have that, can we?" Shepard pulled Liara from her chair as she stood and pressed their lips together.

"Feel better, Dr. T'Soni?"

"Yes, Commander. Thank you."

"We'll be arriving at the Citadel soon. I need to meet with Anderson and there's a recruit we need to pick up for the mission. Do you want to join me?"

"Actually, I thought that I would ask Jack to go shopping with me. Her tattoos are…interesting but I really wish she would wear a bit more clothing."

Shepard pulled Liara into her arms. "Maybe we could meet for dinner somewhere nice and quiet before we leave the Citadel?"

"I would like that, Commander."

"Good, I'll find a nice place and let you know when my business is finished."

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara and Jack left the Normandy and were making their way to the shopping district. It had taken all of Liara's persuasive skills to convince Jack to join her. As they walked, Jack was opening up, just a little, about her past. Liara had guessed that Jack's life had been difficult but she had no idea that the young woman had suffered so much. As they entered a deserted area of the docks, Liara heard a pop and Jack collapsed. Liara knelt at her side, never seeing the man come up behind her. He raised his sniper rifle and brought it crashing down on the back of Liara's head. Her body slumped forward and fell across jack's unmoving form.


	10. Chapter 10

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined.

Bioware owns it all.

Chapter 10

Miranda was still agitated from the argument with Liara and, for the first time in many years, questioning herself. She unconsciously raised her hand to her aching jaw. She never expected Liara to fight back with her fist rather than her biotics and, despite getting her ass handed to her; she had a new respect for the woman. From the beginning, Miranda had agreed with the Illusive Man about the need to keep Shepard away from Dr. T'Soni. They felt she would be a distraction to Shepard who needed to keep her focus on the Collectors and not some lost lover found again. Unfortunately, they had underestimated the depth of the relationship between the two women. After working with T'Soni to recover Shepard's body, Miranda believed that Liara was more invested in the relationship than Shepard and was possibly caught up in a case of hero worship. It never crossed her mind that Shepard felt as strongly about Liara. Earlier in the day, when Miranda realized they were going to the Citadel, she had contacted the Illusive Man who put plans in place to remove T'Soni from the ship once they reached the Citadel. After her argument with Liara, she was more certain that Liara needed to go. Then, Shepard paid her a visit and she realized what a terrible mistake they had made in assuming that removing T'Soni from Shepard's life would work to their advantage. Miranda shook her head at her stupidity. She had actually told Shepard that not only was Liara a distraction to her but now that she had threatened the XO and stolen classified Cerberus data, she needed to be removed from the ship. Shepard's angry eyes bored into her and in an icy voice, she told Miranda that if Liara was off the ship then she was off the ship. She made it very clear that Liara was and always would be her top priority. Since Shepard left, Miranda had been pacing in her cabin, debating with herself about the wisdom of the plan they had to remove Liara. Now that they were docking, she had to decide.

"Damn it." Miranda opened a secure communication channel with the Illusive Man, tapping her fingers on her desk as she waited impatiently for him to respond.

"What is it Miranda?"

"Sir, I think it would be a mistake to remove T'Soni from the ship. If something happens to her, Shepard won't stop until she finds her; the Collectors will be forgotten." Miranda then told him about the afternoon's events. He listened, his face growing angry as Miranda told him about Liara taking the data.

"We will talk about why you allowed a security breach later, Miranda." He cut the communication, leaving Miranda feeling unsure of herself and alone.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard left Anderson's office feeling frustrated and angry. The Council, once again, brushed off her warnings and refused to help with the Collectors. As a consolation prize to send her on her way, they reinstated her Spectre status. Anderson promised to do what he could to change their minds but Shepard had no illusions about how far he would get with them. She was in this fight with Cerberus as her only ally. She had found a nice quiet place to have dinner with Liara but wanted to do a few things before they met. She would first pay a visit to the Consort. She sent a message to Liara telling where and when to meet. She smiled thinking about Liara trying to convince Jack to wear more clothes. Jack would not take kindly to the idea. Although, Shepard had noticed that Jack was more reserved around Liara and she had come to the conclusion that Jack had a little crush on her which Shepard definitely understood. Liara was intelligent, beautiful and she cared about people. _And she loves me. Worthy or not, she loves me and we belong to each other. _

TTTTTTTTTT

The man stood over the still bodies of Liara and Jack, his eyes roaming the area to make sure he hadn't been seen. The voice on the other end of his comm unit was getting louder with each word. His orders had been simple; incapacitate anyone with the Asari causing as little injury as possible. He was then supposed to take the Asari to a warehouse and leave her with whoever he found there. Now, his employer was yelling because he had been so quick to make his move. Apparently, he should have known that the job would be called off and refrained from doing what he was being paid to do.

Jameson lowered his voice when the yelling stopped and asked, "What do you want me to do with them now?"

The Illusive Man was furious and he blamed Miranda for all of it. She had waited until the last possible minute to inform him that taking T'Soni would not be in their best interest. He had immediately contacted Jameson only to learn that he had already started the job. "Take anything valuable they have and leave them. If we're lucky, they will think it was a just a robbery. Go to the warehouse as planned. You will be paid by the Cerberus operative you find there."

_Cerberus? Shit. _The man took anything of value he found from the two women and left them lying on the docks. They would eventually wake up or be found. By then, he would be long gone. He would have never taken the job if he had known it was Cerberus paying him.

TTTTTTTTTT

After meeting with the Consort, Shepard found Kasumi Goto who was probably settling in on the Normandy by now. She also did just a little shopping for herself and Liara. She was now at the restaurant waiting for Liara who was 15 minutes late and had not responded to Shepard's call. Liara was only 15 minutes late and Shepard knew that she shouldn't panic but she was starting to feel anxious. She contacted Joker who told her that Liara left with Jack about an hour after she left for her meeting with Anderson and they had not returned to the Normandy. She instructed Joker to contact her if Liara or Jack returned. She continued her attempts to contact Liara for a few minutes then left the restaurant to start searching, deciding the shopping district would be the best place to start. She contacted Garrus and asked him to start searching from the Normandy's location taking the most direct route to the shopping district. He was a C-Sec Officer for years and knew the Citadel better than anyone else she could call on for help. Shepard had grown progressively more worried as the minutes passed and she couldn't find Liara. As she started to enter yet another shop, her comm unit buzzed in her ear. It was Garrus.

"Garrus, did you find them?"

"Yes, both unconscious."

Shepard took off at a run. "Is Liara okay? Where are they?"

"I think they're both okay. We're taking them back to the Normandy now."

Shepard increased her speed. "Garrus, don't leave her side. I'm on my way."

Faster than should have been possible, Shepard reached the Normandy and was racing through the corridors to get to the med bay. When she charged through the door, every head turned her way. Garrus had a look of disbelief on his face.

Shepard saw Dr. Chakwas bent over Liara who was on a bed at the back of the room. As she approached, she saw dried blood covering the side of Liara's face.

"Is she okay? What the hell happened?" Shepard moved to the other side of the bed, took Liara's hand and bent forward to kiss her forehead.

Dr. Chakwas gently pushed her away. "Commander, you need to move back so I can do my job."

Shepard stepped back but kept a tight hold on Liara's hand. "Is she okay?"

"Her vitals are normal. She has quite a bump on her head although the cut isn't deep. It will need stitches though." Dr. Chakwas looked up from examining Liara's head to see the fear in Shepard's eyes. "She will be fine, Shepard."

Shepard visibly relaxed at Dr. Chakwas' words. She looked over to see one of the medical crew hovering around Jack. "What about Jack?"

"She will be fine as well. There was a small dart embedded in the back of her neck, filled with a liquid. It appears to release whatever it contains in increments. I believe it is a sedative. Mordin is analyzing it now."

"Who would hit Jack with a time-released sedative? Garrus, did you find anything in the area?"

"Nothing but I didn't look closely. I wanted to get them back here. I'll head back now to take a look. I did notice that the necklace Liara normally wears is missing." Shepard looked down and saw that Liara's necklace was indeed missing. It was a gift from her mother and she never took it off. Liara would be upset.

"You think this was a simple robbery?"

"I would have if that dart hadn't been stuck in Jack. I think someone wanted one or both of them...they could have been interrupted before they could move them."

"If whoever did this was interrupted, then why were Liara and Jack just left there?"

"I don't know, Shepard. I found them behind some large crates that were stacked by a transport ship. It's possible they were hidden from view. Let me go take a look. I'll let you know what I find."

"Thanks Garrus." Shepard stood by Liara's bed holding her hand as Dr. Chakwas finished with the stitches.

"I will release her when she wakes up unless there are unforeseen medical concerns."

"What medical concerns? You said she would be fine."

"Relax, Commander. She will be fine but if she is confused or has memory loss, I will want to keep her here for another day or two." Dr. Chakwas pulled a chair to the bed for Shepard then went to check on Jack.

Shepard sat by the bed, Liara's hand in hers, thinking about the attack on Liara in Illium and today's attack. They had assumed it was the Shadow Broker but Shepard was questioning that assumption. How would the Shadow Broker know they would be at the Citadel unless there was a traitor aboard the Normandy which was a big possibility. Other than Liara, Garrus, Joker and Dr. Chakwas, Shepard didn't know the crew and didn't trust them. They were all Cerberus. It was also possible that the attack had nothing to do with Liara and everything to do with Jack. That thought opened up a whole new world of possibilities.

TTTTTTTTTT

When Miranda walked into the med bay and saw Shepard sitting by Liara's bed, head bent to Liara's ear, she almost felt guilty about the part she played in the attack. She had always had a great deal of respect for Shepard and today, she had realized that there was much more to Liara than she had known. Now that she had a better understanding of their relationship, she had regrets about the actions she had taken against Liara. She would need to change her tactics if she was going to earn Shepard's trust and have any influence over her. She also realized that Liara was right about the two of them needing to, at the very least, be civil to each other if they were going to work together to stop the Collectors.

"Shepard?"

Shepard turned, not sure what to expect from Miranda after what happened between her and Liara earlier in the day. "Miranda?"

"How is she?"

"Dr. Chakwas says that she will be fine."

"Shepard, I'm sorry about what happened earlier…with Liara. She was right and I should have just given her the Lazarus Project data. I should have given it to you before she asked for it. Would you let her know when she wakes up?"

"Thanks, Miranda. I think you should tell her tomorrow. If you…"

"Shepard?"

When Shepard turned her head back to Liara, Miranda quickly left the med bay. "Hey sweetheart. I'm here."

"What happened?"

Shepard was stroking Liara's cheek with her thumb, her other hand holding on to Liara's. "I was hoping you could tell me."

Liara closed her eyes, trying to remember what happened. "Jack…where's Jack?"

"She's fine. Dr. Chakwas needs to make sure you're okay. I'll be right back."

After a quick examination, Dr. Chakwas allowed Liara to leave the med bay. Back in their cabin, Shepard got her settled in bed then joined her. As soon as Shepard was in the bed, Liara wrapped her arm across her stomach and laid her head on Shepard's shoulder.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"We were walking and Jack was starting to open up about her past. Shepard, did you know that Jack was held in a Cerberus facility when she was a child?"

"No, I didn't. I guess her hatred for Cerberus is justified."

"Yes, it is. She didn't tell me everything. We had just left the Normandy. I heard a popping sound and Jack fell to the ground. I knelt beside her and…that's all I remember." Liara lifted her hand to the wound on her head. "I'm guessing someone hit me on the head. It hurts."

"Yeah, you've got a few stitches there. And a nice, big bump."

"How did you find me?"

"When you didn't show up for dinner or respond to my calls, I was worried. I started searching the shopping district and asked Garrus to start searching from the Normandy. He found you. I don't know who did this or why. Either of you could have been the target. It could have been a robbery but that doesn't make sense . Your necklace is missing, sweetheart."

Liara's hand immediately went to her throat; tears filled her eyes at the loss of the necklace. "My mother gave it to me, Shepard."

Shepard kissed Liara's head as she pulled her closer. "I know. Do you remember the day she gave it to you?" Liara nodded her head but didn't say anything. Shepard could feel Liara's tears on her shoulder as they fell. "You may not have the necklace anymore but you have the memory of that day and no one can take that from you."

Liara tightened her arm around Shepard's waist, her tears subsiding as she drifted closer to sleep. "Thank you. I love you, Shepard."

"I love you, too, Liara."


	11. Chapter 11

*Fixed an inconsistency- thanks Mastermind4892*

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined.

Bioware owns it all.

Not too much excitement in this chapter but the action should pick up a bit in the next one.

Chapter 11

Liara rolled over, her hand reaching for Shepard even in sleep. Shepard smiled as Liara pressed herself against her back and slid an arm around her waist. She put her hand over Liara's and sighed in contentment. It was still early but she would have to get up soon. She had decided to stay at the Citadel another day. She wanted Garrus to use his C-Sec connections to review security data and look for any leads about who may have attacked Liara and Jack. Thinking about Liara being hurt or worse stirred Shepard's anger in a way nothing else could. She wanted to get her hands on the person responsible. What she did to those mindless husks on Horizon would be nothing compared to what she would do to anyone who actually planned to cause Liara harm. Shepard savored the feel of Liara's skin against her back, the warm breath on the back of her neck that made her body tingle. She thought back to their first meeting on Therum and all the things they had endured since then…the two years Liara had endured alone. Shepard realized that, if not for her, Liara would never have been in danger, would never have been hurt and would never have felt the pain of losing the person she loved. What if they hadn't met on Therum though? Saren would have eventually gotten to Liara. She would have been killed or indoctrinated and used just as her mother had been used. Shepard pushed the thoughts from her mind. In her heart, she knew that nothing would have changed if they had not met on Therum. They were meant for each other and nothing could have stopped their destined meeting…if not Therum then they would have found each other somewhere else. Shepard rolled over to face Liara. She touched the bruise just below the wound on Liara's head; let her fingers slide down her face and neck. She traced Liara's perfect lips with her fingertip and smiled at the freckles splashed across her nose. She loved Liara fiercely, passionately, sweetly and enduringly. At that moment, Shepard's love for Liara engulfed her, it transcended everything that Shepard was or would ever be. She could feel it swelling inside her, growing, building momentum. Shepard's eyes filled with tears at the beauty of what she was feeling. She cupped Liara's face in her hands and kissed her sleeping lips, gently at first then more insistently. Liara's eyes fluttered open to find a pair of deep green tear filled eyes searching her face before settling their penetrating gaze on her own blue eyes. Liara could feel Shepard's love for her, like a palpable thing she could see and touch. Her own tears were falling now, mixing with Shepard's as their lips met in a kiss that left them reeling in its intensity.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara left the cabin soon after Shepard who was accompanying Garrus to C-Sec to review security data. She wanted to check on Jack then try to contact Ashley. Her body was already missing Shepard's touch. She smiled at the memory of waking up to whatever it was they shared this morning. It was so similar to joining her consciousness with Shepard's but on a more primitive, gut level…it was as if Shepard had touched her at her very core, her source, a place beyond thinking and language. Liara was pulled from the memory when Miranda called her name._ I will not allow her to taint the happiness I feel today._

She turned, fixing a neutral expression on her face. "Miranda, can I help you?"

"Liara, I wanted to apologize for what happened between us yesterday. I should have given you the data. I would like to start over. For the good of the mission, we need to work together."

"I think that would be wise, Miranda. And I am sorry that I hit you."

Miranda's hand went to her jaw. "Yes, that was surprising…not something I expected from you. Shepard, yes, but not from you. Anyway, thank you for listening." With a slight nod, Miranda turned and walked away.

Liara continued to the med bay where she found Jack looking petulant as Grunt stood over her threatening to tie her to the bed if she tried to leave again. "Shepard said that you're to stay here until the doc says you can leave. You're staying."

Jack leveled a string of curses at Grunt but didn't try to leave her bed. When she saw Liara, she immediately clamped her mouth shut and actually looked embarrassed that Liara had heard her.

"I was coming to check on you but it seems that you're feeling just fine." Liara turned to Grunt. "Hello, Grunt. I'm Liara. Shepard has told me about you. Welcome to the Normandy."

Grunt nodded his head at her, mumbled a gruff hello then retreated a few steps. He kept Jack in his line of sight and was ready to pounce on her if she tried to leave the med bay again.

Jack was transfixed by Liara as she watched her introduce herself to Grunt. She was…glowing…not like a biotic glow. It was more like a warm inner light that couldn't be contained and was breaking through her skin. _What the fuck is that? I don't think about shit like that._

Liara turned her attention back to Jack. "Are you okay, Jack? Shepard said that you were hit with a sedative."

Jack's heart did a weird little jump when she saw Liara looking at her in concern. She wasn't sure what that meant because it had never happened to her before. She had never seen anyone look at her with anything more than hate, contempt or lust. "Things were a little fuzzy at first, you know? I feel fine now and I want to get out of here. Looks like you got the worst of it…bet your head hurts. What the fuck happened anyway?"

Liara told her what she knew and that Shepard and Garrus were trying to track down more information. When Dr. Chakwas arrived, she examined Jack and, much to Jack's delight, released her. "About fucking time, doc."

Liara shook her head and invited Jack to join her for lunch. They sat in the mess hall surrounded by the ship's crew and talked. Liara tried to get Jack to tell her more about her time at the Cerberus facility but Jack refused saying that she didn't want to be overheard by the Cerberus spies. Liara could see both anger and pain in Jack's eyes when she talked about Cerberus. She quickly changed the subject to their missed shopping trip and informed Jack that they would try again when they got to Illium which, according to Shepard, would be their next destination. She had received dossiers for two individuals who she would find there. Jack actually agreed to go but said it was only because it wouldn't be safe for Liara to go alone after what happened. Liara told Jack more about herself and Shepard as they finished their lunch. It was the beginning of a very much unexpected friendship between two women who had completely different backgrounds and very different views about almost everything.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard stopped and stared back at the Normandy. She could almost feel a physical pull back to the ship. She wanted to spend the day with Liara, preferably naked and in bed, but anywhere would be okay if they were together.

"Uh, Shepard?"

"Sorry, Garrus. Let's go."

When they reached C-Sec, Garrus realized that much had changed since he was last at the Citadel. Of course, there was a Reaper and a rogue Spectre running amok trying to kill everyone in the galaxy at the time. It was much more peaceful now. They spoke with Captain Bailey who made the security data available to them. Once they narrowed down the time Liara and Jack would have left the Normandy to a 15 minute window, they quickly found them on the security data. Shepard clenched her fists as she watched Jack fall and Liara kneel down beside her. Within seconds, a man was standing behind Liara and brought his gun down on her head. Shepard, while outwardly calm, wanted to beat him within an inch of his life. They watched as the man appeared to talk to someone via his comm unit. He then bent to take valuables from Liara and Jack before leaving.

"He got there quickly so he had to be close, probably those building to the left. Let's see if we can see where he goes."

They spent the next two hours reviewing the data, following the man from camera to camera until he reached a warehouse and entered. There was nothing on the data to indicate he left the warehouse. Shepard couldn't get to the warehouse fast enough. Garrus had to sprint to keep up with her and she didn't even break a sweat. She didn't even slow down when she neared the door, just blew if apart with her heavy pistol and charged through. The warehouse was a large square space and was completely empty other than the dead man hanging from the ceiling by his ankles, his throat slashed and blood pooled on the floor beneath him. They could tell by the clothes he was wearing that it was the same man who had attacked Liara and Jack. The sniper rifle he used was thrown to the side. Shepard cut the rope holding the man's weight and lowered him to Garrus who pulled him away from the pool of blood and deposited him on the floor. In one of his pockets, they found the things taken from Jack and Liara, including Liara's necklace. Shepard closed her hand around it, thankful to have found it. She put it around her neck to keep it safe until she could give it back to Liara. They found nothing else of interest on the man, no clue as to who he was or who he was working for. Shepard picked up the sniper rifle, gave it to Garrus and asked him to go back to where Liara and Jack were found and check the nearby building.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to make a quick visit to the Consort and make arrangements for a delivery to Illium. I'll be back soon. And don't tell Liara about the delivery. I want it to be a surprise."

"The Consort? Why?"

"Not for the reason you think, Garrus. I just want to ask her some questions."

Garrus left, heading for the docks and back to the Normandy. Shepard lifted her hand to the necklace around her neck then kicked the dead man before making her way to see the Consort again. Shepard was hoping that she would be able to give her some insight about what happened with Liara this morning.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara had managed to track Ashley down using her connections as an information broker. She had left Horizon and was now aboard an Alliance ship headed for the Citadel. The ship was, however, scheduled to make a stop at Illium to pick up supplies. Liara contacted Ashley and told her everything about how Shepard ended up in Cerberus' hands and that Shepard had been unconscious for the past two years. While Ashley didn't change her mind, she did agree to meet with Shepard when her ship docked on Illium. While waiting for Shepard to return, she reviewed more of the Lazarus Project data. Her stomach was in knots after seeing the pictures and hearing the descriptions of Shepard's condition when Cerberus first got their dirty hands on her body. Liara felt sick when she heard Miranda's cold voice talking about Shepard like she was some science experiment, her little pet project. She was, thankfully, distracted by EDI who Liara had asked to alert her when Shepard and Garrus returned to the ship.

"Liara, Garrus has returned to the ship but Shepard is not with him. He is covered in blood."

Liara was up and running for the door. "What? Is he injured? Why isn't Shepard with him?"

"His vital signs are normal. I do not know why Shepard did not return with him."

Liara waited impatiently for the elevator. "EDI, where is Garrus?"

"He is in the armory, Liara."

"Thank you, EDI." Liara left the elevator at a brisk walk and entered the armory.

"Garrus, where is Shepard? Why are you covered in blood? What happened to her?"

Garrus looked down at the dried blood covering his armor. "This isn't Shepard's blood. It belonged to the man that hit you in the head. He is quite dead. We didn't kill him; we found him in a warehouse hanging from his ankles. Someone slit his throat…bled all over the floor."

"Garrus, where is Shepard?"

"She went to see the Consort, should be back soon."

Liara stared at Garrus with her mouth hanging open. Liara trusted Shepard and knew that Shepard would never do anything to betray her. Still, she was having a hard time knowing that Shepard was with the Consort who was probably doing everything she could to convince Shepard to…be with her. Liara's jealousy was quickly growing into a raging monster. "Consort? Why would she need to see her?"

Garrus, seeing the look on Liara's face, realized what she must be thinking. "I asked her and she said that she wanted to ask her some questions. Liara, you know she would never do anything…like that to hurt you."

Liara turned and walked away without another word.

Jacob, leaning against a work bench, arms crossed and a smirk on his face looked at Garrus and shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that, Garrus. Shepard is going to kick your ass."

"Yeah, I need to go. If you don't see me for a few days, don't be alarmed. She should be over it in 2, maybe 3 days."

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard approached the airlock feeling quite pleased with herself. The Consort didn't really have any answers to her questions but the man who attacked Liara was dead, she found Liara's necklace and she made arrangements for her surprise to be delivered to Illium in 4 days. When she stepped out of the airlock, Jacob was waiting for her.

"Jacob, what's up?"

"Shepard, I just wanted to warn you. Garrus told Liara that you went to see the Consort. She wasn't pleased."

"Damn. Thanks Jacob."

With a little less bounce in her step, Shepard went to her cabin to find Liara pacing and mumbling to herself.

"Shepard, where have you been? Do you know how scared I was when Garrus came back without you, covered in blood?"

"I went…"

"I know you went to see the Consort, Shepard. Why did you need to see her? Why did you go alone?"

Shepard had to work really hard to keep a smile off her face. She thought it was adorable that Liara was jealous. She knew that Liara didn't really believe she would do anything with the Consort. "Dr. T'Soni? Are you jealous?"

"No, I am not…yes, I am jealous. I know that you would never betray me…us… but I can't help it. That woman…I can just see her trying to have her way with you." Liara had a sheepish look on her face.

Shepard took two steps and pulled Liara into her arms. "Have her way with me? Do you really think I would allow that?"

"No but why did you see her?"

Shepard pulled back so she could look into Liara's eyes. "I wanted to ask her about this morning. I thought maybe she would have some idea about what happened between us. She didn't."

"I'm sorry, Shepard."

"It's okay…just makes me feel loved. Close your eyes."

"What?"

"I have something for you. Close your eyes."

When Liara's eyes were closed, Shepard removed the necklace from her neck, stepped behind Liara and put it around her neck. She turned Liara so she was facing the mirror and told her to open her eyes.

Liara grasped the necklace, tears shining in her eyes. "Shepard, you found it. Thank you."

"You still mad at me for visiting the Consort?"

In response, Liara turned and threw herself at Shepard. She jumped into Shepard's arms and wrapped her legs around her waist. "You're forgiven."


	12. Chapter 12

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined.

Bioware owns it all.

Chapter 12

Before docking at Illium, Shepard learned from Miranda that Tali was on Haestrom and could be in some trouble based on reports received by the Illusive Man. Shepard immediately diverted the Normandy to her location then asked Miranda more specifics about what to expect once they arrived. Miranda handed Shepard a data pad and reviewed all the information she was able to collect about Haestrom and the Quarian presence there. Once they had reviewed the data, Shepard stood to leave Miranda's quarters.

"Shepard, could you stay? I would like to talk with you about something."

Shepard glanced at Miranda suspiciously at the softer tone of her voice. Looking closely at Miranda's face and posture, Shepard realized that the woman was very nervous about something. "Sure, what is it?"

Miranda, pacing as she talked, told Shepard that she was the result of her father's attempt to create the genetically perfect daughter. As Shepard listened, she had a better understanding of Miranda and what drove her to be the perfect Cerberus operative. She had always seemed confident and sure of herself but Shepard could see that underneath the façade, Miranda questioned herself and her worth as a human being. It was almost as if she considered herself as nothing more than something to be used by others, a tool or weapon wielded by someone else.

Shepard actually felt bad for the woman. She was having her own bouts of doubt and uncertainty since waking up and realizing that she had been resurrected from the dead. "Miranda, you're more than the genes your father gave you. Your choices and actions define you, not your genetics."

"That's kind of you to say, Shepard. I wanted you to know this about me because I need your help. I have a sister, a twin. I helped her escape my father but I have reason to believe that he has found her. I need to move her to a safe location. She lives on Illium and since that is our next stop, I was hoping we could take time to make certain she gets away safely."

"Of course I'll help, Miranda."

"Thank you. It means a great deal to me that my sister, Oriana, remain safe." Miranda was surprised that Shepard so readily agreed to help her. Shepard's files indicated that the mission was her only focus and always came before anything else. Since Miranda had been traveling with her, Shepard had been focused on the mission but she had also taken the time to help others and she always tried to be diplomatic before resorting to violence. She was not the cold, demanding person the files described. "Shepard, why do you hate Cerberus?"

Startled by the question, Shepard took a moment to think before she answered. She had been butting heads with Miranda since meeting her. Today was the first time they had actually had a conversation and Shepard didn't want to put the woman on the defensive again. She told Miranda about the Cerberus facilities she had raided and the experiments she had stopped as a Spectre. She tried to remain neutral and just provide the facts, hoping Miranda would do some research and find out for herself what Cerberus really does to promote humanity's place in the galaxy. Shepard was certain, by the look on Miranda's face, that she was shocked to hear such allegations about Cerberus.

"Are you certain these were Cerberus facilities, Shepard?"

"Yes, they were Cerberus facilities. I don't expect you to believe me without doing your own research. Anyway, thank you for the information. We should be on Haestrom within a few hours."

When Shepard left, Miranda sat at her desk and typed in a command that would request information about the facilities Shepard mentioned. While she didn't believe Shepard was lying, she also didn't believe Cerberus would be involved in such experiments. As she sat back to wait for her query to complete, she thought about the attempts to remove Dr. T'Soni from the Normandy. She had agreed with the Illusive Man's reasoning that the woman would be a distraction to Shepard but never fully agreed with the methods even if she was assured that Dr. T'Soni would not be harmed. The computer chimed softly to indicate the query was complete. Miranda's brows drew together as she read the response: _Access Denied. Proper Security Clearance Required._

TTTTTTTTTT

A small smile curved Shepard's lips upward as she watched Jack and Liara. She wasn't sure if Liara was ignoring the fact that Jack seemed to be infatuated with her or if she really didn't realize it. Liara was astute but didn't quite see the effect she could have on people. Shepard's smile widened as she thought about the toughened battlemaster, Wrex, turning into a teddy bear where Liara was concerned. Shepard sat back and watched the two until Liara turned and her eyes, filled with light, locked on Shepard's. They could feel the energy pulsing between them, connecting them. Shepard was lost in the blue depths of Liara's eyes, her hear beating faster as she sank deeper. She was pulled back to the present by Jack who colorfully reminded them that they were on a mission. The shuttle would drop them on Haestrom in a matter of minutes. Shepard was worried about Tali. They had tried contacting her but received no response. Once they were on the ground, they learned quickly that the sun was too hot, much hotter than it should be, and would bring down their shields in seconds. They ran from shadow to shadow until they reached a large blast door which they were unable to open. There was a small office to the right of the door which they entered, guns drawn. They found a switch to open the blast door and a distress call from one of the Quarians who had accompanied Tali. As they left the office and went through the blast door, Shepard pushed them to move quickly. She was worried that they wouldn't make it to Tali in time and afraid that it was already too late. Almost immediately, they were fighting geth whose numbers seemed to be limitless. Moving further into what once was a Quarian city, fighting the unending number of geth, they found the bodies of some of the Quarians who had accompanied Tali. Beside one of the bodies was a radio with a desperate sounding Quarian requesting assistance. Shepard picked up the radio, informed him that the squad was dead and offered assistance to get Tali off planet safely. Before Shepard, Jack and Liara could reach the remaining Quarians there was another geth attack which resulted in the way forward being blocked. The Quarian told them there were explosives nearby which could be used to blast a path through the debris. Fighting through geth, they managed to reach a small alcove containing the explosives they would need to clear the rubble blocking their path. Staying in the shadows to avoid the deadly sun, they made their way to a hangar containing more explosives. Before they could leave, another dropship flew overhead depositing more geth including Rocket Troopers. The three were cornered in the large hangar, struggling to keep it clear of geth. Jack and Liara used their biotics to keep the entrance as clear as possible while Shepard used her powerful sniper rifle to pick off as many as she could as they moved closer to the hangar. Shepard knew it was a losing battle. There were too many of them for three people of hold off for more than a few minutes.

"We can't stay here. We need to move now." Shepard left cover and started moving closer to the open end of the hangar.

Liara scanned the area and quickly calculated their chances of reaching safety. "Shepard. There are too many. We'll never get past them."

"We can't stay here." Shepard knew Liara was probably right. Their chances were slim but they were even less if they stayed put and just waited for the geth to overrun them.

Liara could feel Shepard's uncertainty and her fear that they wouldn't be able to save Tali or themselves. She had to do something and she had to do it now. Without hesitation, Liara moved from behind the crate she was using as cover. As she ran for the exit, she shouted to Jack and Shepard. "Jack, watch her back and keep her safe. Shepard, I love you."

"LIARA! NO!"

Moving too quickly for Shepard to intercept, Liara was out of the hangar and in the middle of dozens of geth in seconds. When Shepard tried to follow, Jack intervened, holding her in place with her biotics until Liara had most of the geth chasing her. Liara used stasis and singularity to slow them down as she ran up some stairs to a catwalk. Placing a singularity field on either end of the catwalk and a shield around herself, Liara was able to distract them long enough for Shepard and Jack to escape the hangar. They took out the few geth near the hangar then raced to help Liara who had most of the geth out in the open now. When Shepard saw Liara atop the catwalk, dark energy swirling around her as she lashed out with her biotics and her pistol, she was frozen at the beauty of it. Liara was fierce, powerful and beautiful. She looked like an avenging goddess to Shepard who grew up clinging to a book of Greek myths and praying that she would grow up to be like the goddess Athena.

On the catwalk, Liara was unstoppable as she killed geth after geth. When Shepard and Jack came to help her finish them off, her focus immediately went to Shepard who was standing out in the open in the middle of a battle. At first, Liara thought there was something wrong with her. She opened herself to her sense of Shepard and was bombarded with the intensity of the emotions Shepard was feeling. Liara doubled her efforts to finish the geth. Her body tensing at Shepard's vulnerability, she kept her in her line of sight as she continued to throw warp fields and singularity into the geth force. Almost immediately, she could see Shepard dive for cover and start firing on the remaining geth. Within minutes, all the geth were down and Shepard was running to Liara who was coming down the stairs from the catwalk.

Jack watched Liara descend the stairs feeling her body relax now that Liara was safe. She watched in amusement as Shepard ran to Liara and examined her for injuries like some over protective mother. Liara cupped Shepard's face in her hands, searched her eyes and kissed her. Jack, feeling like some voyeur and a little jealous, picked up the explosives from where Shepard had dropped them and took them to the pile of rubble they needed to clear. She set the charges and ran for cover, yelling for Shepard and Liara to get down. When the dust and smoke cleared they were able to proceed towards Tali's location. They entered a room containing a communications console and were able to contact Tali. Both Shepard and Liara breathed a sigh of relief when they heard Tali's voice. She was close to their location but trapped in a room with geth swarming the outside. The guards sent to protect her had been killed. They easily made their way to the building where Tali was located but had a difficult time clearing out the geth to reach Tali. With the help of the lone Quarian marine, they managed to clear the area. All three of them had multiple injuries, mostly cuts and bruises, and the Quarian had a tear in his suit which was already causing an infection. When they entered the building, Liara was overcome with emotion at seeing Tali again. They had grown close while chasing Saren. Other than Shepard, Tali and Ashley had been closer to Liara than anyone. After she recovered Shepard's body, Liara cut all ties to everyone she knew from the Normandy. They reminded her too much of her time with Shepard and all that she had lost. She had missed them but it hurt too much to have contact with them. She ran to Tali and embraced her, tears falling from her eyes.

"Tali, it's so good to see you."

Tali returned the hug. She had missed Liara in the two years since they last spoke. "I have missed you, Liara." She pulled back from Liara and turned to Shepard. "Not that I'm complaining, Shepard, but what are you doing here?"

"We came for you…heard you might need some help."

"Thank you."

Tali filled them in on her mission and asked the surviving marine to return to the fleet with the data she had collected. She wanted to join Shepard immediately. After being introduced to Jack who Tali thought was a bit frightening, they called for the shuttle. As they boarded, Tali turned and said a quiet prayer for all those who had died to protect her.

TTTTTTTTTT

When they reached the Normandy, Tali, Liara and Shepard spent time catching up. Liara told Tali that it was her that recovered Shepard's body and gave her to Cerberus. Unlike Ashley, Tali knew why Liara had placed her hopes in Cerberus. She truly didn't think Liara would survive after Shepard's death and understood why Liara would place her faith in Cerberus even for the slimmest chance that they could bring Shepard back to her. When Tali heard about Ashley's reaction to Shepard and her current situation with Cerberus, she was furious. After what both Shepard and Liara had been through, she knew that Ashley's rejection hurt them both badly. They had dinner together and gave Tali a tour of the ship. She was impressed with the new Normandy and was excited at the prospect of spending time in engineering. Once Shepard and Liara returned to their cabin, Liara spent time connecting with her network of agents to get information about the last two individuals Shepard wanted to recruit. Shepard was lounging in the bed reading one of the books Liara had given her.

Shepard finished reading and spent a few minutes watching Liara work. "I'm over here feeling neglected and lonely."

Her back still to Shepard, Liara smiled and switched off her console. "I could call your yeoman up to keep you company. I'm sure she would be thrilled. It did not escape my notice that she was overly concerned and very touchy when we returned from Haestrom today."

Shepard, hoping that Kelly's attention had escaped Liara's notice, blushed. "You sound jealous Dr. T'Soni."

Liara stood, a mischievous grin on her face, and started undressing. "I must admit that I am jealous, Commander. I happen to be very possessive of you."

Shepard was entranced as Liara let her dress slide down her body and pool around her ankles. She stepped out of the dress, took Shepard's hand and pulled her to her feet. Shepard wrapped her arms around Liara, running her hands down Liara's bare back. "I'm all yours."

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard was furious as she charged through the upper level of the tower. Her only encounter with Nassana, more than two years ago, had left her feeling very violent towards the woman after she had been tricked into killing the Asari's sister. Now, after learning that she had ordered the deaths of the Salarians who worked for her, Shepard wanted to rip her apart. They had fought through both mechs and Eclipse mercenaries and her patience was gone. Liara and Jacob trailed her, both injured but keeping up with Shepard without difficulty. Shepard glanced back at Liara and saw the pain and determination on her face with each step she took. Her eyes moved to the bandage that she had hastily wrapped around Liara's thigh. Relieved to see that the wound was no longer bleeding, Shepard turned her attention back to the elevator door in front of her. When it opened, one of the Eclipse mercs was standing ahead of her, his back turned. Shepard, Liara and Jacob advanced on him, alert for other nearby mercs. When he refused to answer Shepard's questions, she wanted to push him over the side of the tower, wanted to unleash some of the anger she was feeling. She hesitated as she thought about what Liara would think if she pushed him, took his life like it was nothing. Then she felt a calming energy wash through her, knew that somehow, Liara was doing it. It was the same feeling she had when they melded the first time. She had panicked, not wanting Liara to see the parts of herself she kept hidden. Liara had calmed her, made her feel grounded. She was doing it again. She took a deep breath and appealed to the mercs survival instincts. He gave her the information she wanted and she sent him scrambling away from her to get out of the tower.

Liara could feel Shepard's anger and frustration as if it were her own. It was taking a considerable amount of energy for her to keep it from overtaking her. Her leg was aching and each step she took sent pain shooting through the entire left side of her body. She was thankful that Shepard was unable to sense her feelings or feel her pain as she could feel hers. She kept her eyes on Shepard as they reached the upper level of the tower. Liara knew she was at her breaking point. With each Salarian survivor they found, Shepard's anger intensified and Liara could feel her getting closer to the edge. As Shepard questioned the lone merc they had found after exiting the elevator, Liara knew that he was about to be pushed to his death. While she didn't necessarily care if or how he died, she knew that once it was over and Shepard was calm, she would regret killing him in such a manner. She closed her eyes and tried to join her consciousness to Shepard's. It was something she had never tried in a situation like this and she was almost surprised that it worked. She poured her love for Shepard into the connection, tried to soothe the anger that was building almost beyond Shepard's control. Shepard responded almost immediately. Liara could feel the anger subside as Shepard started questioning the merc and convinced him to give her the information she needed. Shepard then sent him running for his life, terrified that she would change her mind and kill him. Shepard turned, her brows raised in question. Liara shrugged her shoulders in answer. Soon after, they were face to face with Nassana as Thane ended her life. Thane agreed to help Shepard with her mission almost immediately and returned to the Normandy with them.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard ran her fingers through her hair as she watched Liara pace. Her head was starting to pound from the stress. She chased Sovereign and Saren all over the galaxy feeling less stress than arguing with Liara caused her to feel. She remembered their first disagreement after Sovereign had used Ensign Petersen to attack Liara who was melding with her to get information about the extent of Sovereign's control. Liara had refused to tell Shepard what Sovereign had done to her, the images he had shown her. Liara had quite handily ended the argument when she asked Shepard what she would do in her place.

"Shepard, are you listening to me?" Liara could feel Shepard's anxiety and was on the verge of giving in to Shepard's demands that she not leave the Normandy alone.

Shepard, her hair sticking up in all directions from the constant attention she had been giving it as her anxiety climbed, looked at Liara. "Do you remember our first argument?"

"Yes, I remember. It was our only disagreement until today." Liara had to fight back a smile at what Shepard had done to her hair. It was a tangled mess.

"Do you remember what ended the argument?"

"I asked you what you would do if our positions were reversed."

"So, today…right now, what would you do if our positions were reversed? If there had been two attacks targeting me, would you want me to leave the safety of the Normandy alone?"

"Damn it, Shepard." Liara didn't even care about Shepard's request that she not leave the Normandy alone as much as she was upset that Shepard wouldn't allow her to accompany her, wouldn't even tell her where she was going. She trusted Shepard, heart and soul, but she was hurt that Shepard was being so…secretive. It wasn't like her. She looked at Shepard's tense body, searched her eyes and saw nothing but love shining from those green eyes. Liara walked over to Shepard, tilted her head and just let it go. She trusted Shepard and had learned how precious every moment with Shepard was when she lost her. She wouldn't waste the time remaining to them arguing over things that, in the end, mattered very little. Liara cupped Shepard's face in her hands as she positioned herself on her lap. "I'm sorry, Shepard. You're right…I wouldn't let you out of my sight even aboard the Normandy if there had been two attacks targeting you."

Shepard wrapped her arms around Liara, the tension in her shoulders melting away at Liara's words and the feel of her body pressed against hers. "Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined.

Bioware owns it all.

Chapter 13

Liara watched Shepard leave the cabin on her mysterious errand. She was feeling just a bit petulant that Shepard wouldn't tell her where she was going. She had agents all over Illium and could easily have Shepard followed. But, she reasoned, if Shepard didn't want her to know then she should respect Shepard's wishes. She thought that Shepard's secrecy must mean that it was some sort of surprise for her and she didn't want to ruin the surprise. Following that line of thought, Liara decided that she should surprise Shepard with something. Of course, that would mean shopping. While she did promise Shepard that she wouldn't leave the Normandy alone, she didn't promise that she wouldn't leave in the company of Jack, Kasumi and Tali. She did tell Jack that they would go shopping once they arrived on Illium and if they happened to run into Shepard, it would be a pleasant coincidence. She could also stop by her office to find out if the Justicar had been located. Until they knew where to find her, they were left with not much to do other than stock up on supplies. Miranda and Jacob were busy taking care of those purchases today. Liara, feeling slightly guilty, dressed and left the cabin to find Tali, Kasumi and Jack.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara had no difficulty convincing Tali or Kasumi to join her. Quarians seldom found themselves on Illium and Tali wasn't going to squander this opportunity. Kasumi loved to shop so there was no holding her back. Jack, on the other hand, wasn't thrilled but did agree in the end when Liara told her that Shepard probably wouldn't approve. When they reached the airlock, Grunt and Garrus fell into step behind them. Liara, immediately suspicious, turned to Garrus who stepped back when he saw the look on her face.

"Garrus, where are you going?"

"Well, uh, Shepard said…I mean, she asked us to accompany you if you left because, well, she's worried that something might happen. You know, after what happened at the Citadel and here…when those men tried to take you." Garrus stood looking at Liara hoping she would just accept the inevitable because there was no way he was letting her leave without him. Shepard would kill him if he let Liara out of his sight.

Liara's gaze shifted from Garrus to Grunt who was standing with his arms crossed looking like he just hoped something would happen so he could hurt someone. She could hear Tali trying, unsuccessfully, to hold in a laugh.

Sometimes Garrus wished that the old Liara would come out for just a little while, especially when it made his life easier. "Liara, what would happen to Shepard if something happened to you? You've lived through… that." He knew it was a low blow to remind Liara of Shepard's death but if it convinced her to let him and Grunt tag along and it kept her safe then he felt that it was justified.

Liara stared at Garrus. She wanted to be angry but he was right. Her face softened as she stepped closer to Garrus and wrapped her arms around him. "You're right, Garrus. I hope you're up for shopping." With that, Liara turned and left the ship. Tali, Kasumi and Jack caught up to her quickly while Garrus and Grunt who was mumbling about females followed behind.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard tucked her purchase in her pocket as she left the store. She was very happy with the work the jeweler had done. She had a list of things she needed to do while she had time away from Liara. She was fairly certain that Liara wouldn't be so agreeable if she tried to be so secretive again. She grinned wondering if Liara had discovered that Garrus and Grunt would be following her around if she left the Normandy. Shepard knew, without a doubt, that Liara would contrive some reason to leave the ship. She made a few purchases then decided it was finally time for a haircut. Her hair was much longer than she normally wore it. It had grown unchecked while she was unconscious. After she woke up and was safely aboard the Normandy, she asked Kelly to cut several inches from the length because it was in her way but gave no thought to doing anything else to the unruly mess. Now, it mattered to her that it look nice for Liara, for the special night she was planning for them. After completing her shopping, Shepard headed for a public transport station. She turned a corner and saw Liara, Kasumi, Tali and Jack walking in her direction. Garrus and Grunt were trailing behind laden with bags and looking disgusted with the way their day had turned out. Shepard, unable to keep the grin off her face, ducked behind the nearest door. As her team passed, she could see Liara looking around, a puzzled expression on her face. Shepard wondered if Liara could sense that she was nearby like she could before her…before the nightmare that separated them for two years. As they moved further away from her location, Shepard emerged from the store where she had taken refuge and took a taxi to Liara's apartment.

TTTTTTTTTT

It was just after lunch when Liara and the others returned to the Normandy. Liara was disappointed that Shepard wasn't back yet. She was also getting a little worried. She had stopped by her office and was pleased to learn that the Justicar had been seen on Illium. It would take very little for Liara to track her down now. As much as she would rather avoid a conversation with Miranda, she felt that she owed it to her as the second in command to let her know that they should be able to make contact with the Justicar soon. Liara had doubts that Samara would agree to help them and very real fears that, if she did agree, she would, at some point, feel obligated to kill someone because of her damn code. Liara had tried to explain to Shepard the danger of traveling with a Justicar and their blind devotion to their code but Shepard seemed to think that those obstacles could be overcome. When Liara reached Miranda's office, she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Miranda, do you have a minute?"

"Dr. T'Soni. I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk with you. Please, have a seat." Miranda watched Liara closely as she crossed the room and took a seat across from her. "How can I help you?"

Liara was surprised at the almost pleasant tone in Miranda's voice. "Since Shepard is not currently aboard, I wanted to inform you as XO that I went by my office this morning. My agents have confirmed that the Justicar is on Illium. It should take only a matter of minutes to track her down once we are ready."

"Thank you, Dr. T'Soni. I appreciate that you took the time to inform me. I will speak with the Commander when she returns. If you have a few minutes I would like to ask you about something."

Liara was feeling off balance at Miranda's attitude toward her. Their relationship had been hostile at best since Shepard had come back to her. "Of course…and Miranda, call me Liara."

Miranda nodded her head and proceeded to ask Liara about the facilities Shepard had claimed were Cerberus facilities and the horrid experiments they were performing on humans. "Liara, Shepard told me about several facilities she closed down during her hunt for Saren. She said these facilities were Cerberus and that they were participating in vile experiments with humans. I don't doubt that Shepard believes this to be the case but I wonder if there is any possibility she could be mistaken about Cerberus involvement. You were with her then. Do you also believe these were Cerberus facilities?"

Liara did not break eye contact with Miranda as she answered. "Miranda, those facilities were Cerberus. The Cerberus insignia was plastered on everything. The guards were wearing Cerberus armor. The data we took clearly implicated Cerberus as the agency carrying out those experiments. Unfortunately, that data was destroyed when the Normandy was destroyed. Shepard is not mistaken."

Miranda wasn't surprised that Liara agreed with Shepard but she was surprised that she actually believed them. She had spent most of the adult years of her life with Cerberus. They had protected her from her father, helped her keep her sister safe and provided her with money & resources to accomplish what no one had ever accomplished. Cerberus was not only her job; it was the center of her entire world. She would never have believed the Illusive Man would condone such experiments but after she had actually located the files on the facilities that Shepard had mentioned in the Cerberus database and had been unable to access them due to lack of security clearance, Miranda started having doubts. She had the highest level security clearance of any Cerberus operative other than the Illusive Man and should have been able to access any file in the database. She would need to go outside of Cerberus channels to confirm her suspicions. With her resources as an information broker, Liara would be invaluable in finding the information but Miranda was reluctant to trust her. She wanted her investigation to remain secret. If the Illusive Man found out she was delving into secret Cerberus operations, he would be furious. Looking across her desk at Liara, Miranda decided to trust her. Her reputation as an information broker was beyond reproach and she protected her client's identities without fail. "Liara, I find myself in need of an information broker. Would you be interested?"

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard arrived back at the Normandy soon after Liara. She went straight to her cabin but found only a pile of bags covering the bed. She removed Liara's gift from her pocket and stashed it where it would be safe from Liara finding it. She had planned on a shower and late lunch until she asked EDI where Liara was located and learned that she was currently in Miranda's office. After their last encounter, Shepard didn't completely trust the two would behave civilly toward one another. She quickly left her quarters, took the elevator to deck 3 and knocked at Miranda's door. When she entered, she found Liara and Miranda having a conversation…no yelling, no biotics, no weapons…just a conversation.

Liara and Miranda came to an agreement over Liara's fee for the job Miranda hired her to complete. Liara had refused any payment. She hated Cerberus and would gladly provide her services to get information that would reveal the agencies true purpose to the rest of the galaxy. When Shepard entered the room, Liara could feel the smile spread across her face. She crossed the room, took Shepard's hand and led her to a chair by the desk.

Shepard, looking from Liara to Miranda, was certain that they were keeping something from her. "What's going on?"

Liara explained that she should be able to easily locate the Justicar who was now confirmed to be on Illium. Shepard knew there was more but shrugged her shoulders. She wanted to have some lunch then go have a talk with the Justicar. Shepard and Liara left Miranda's office, grabbed some lunch and took it to their cabin to eat.

TTTTTTTTTT

When they reached the cabin, Liara took the tray of food from Shepard and placed it on the table. She took Shepard's hand, led her to the bed which she cleared with a sweep of her arm and pulled Shepard down on top of her.

"Your hair looks nice. And sexy. I missed you."

Shepard looked at the bags now strewn across the floor. "It looks like you found something to keep you busy."

Liara started to nibble on Shepard's ear sending shivers down her back. "Garrus and Grunt were not pleased to spend their morning shopping. Thank you for making sure I was safe."

Shepard's eyes were closed in pleasure as Liara kissed her neck. "I saw Grunt's face this morning. I'm not sure you'll be safe from him if you make him go shopping again."

"What do you mean you saw his face this morning? Were you near the taxi dock watching us?"

"Maybe."

Liara playfully hit Shepard on the shoulder. "I knew you were close. I could sense you. Why were you hiding from me?"

"I had places to go, things to do." Shepard's lips found Liara's neck causing a low moan deep in Liara's throat.

Liara, eyes darker than the infinite void of space, clutched Shepard tightly to her as their minds joined.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard and Liara, their uneaten lunch still on the table, were both in armor when they left the cabin. Liara's agents had located Samara and provided her with the name of an Illium security officer who would be their contact. She was apparently assisting in an investigation of the local Eclipse mercenaries. They met Tali at the airlock and proceeded to the tracking station to speak with Officer Dara who gave them Samara's location. Arriving at the location, they spoke with another officer, Anaya, who authorized them to enter the crime scene. She also told them that her superior wanted her take the Justicar into custody before she caused a political crisis by killing someone who broke her code. Officer Anaya knew that if she intervened and tried to take the Justicar into custody, she would likely be killed. Shepard knew she had to get to Samara quickly to avoid losing her chance at recruiting her. Once at the crime scene, they dispatched a handful of the mercenaries and quickly found Samara. Her battle senses heightened after clearing the warehouse of mercenaries, Samara was ready to unleash a ball of biotic energy at them. Liara immediately shielded them and threatened with her own ball of dark energy. Shepard managed to explain who they were and what they wanted. In the end, Samara agreed to help them if Shepard could find the name of the ship the Eclipse mercs used to get the criminal she was chasing off planet. Samara went with Officer Anaya while Shepard, Tali and Liara gained access to the Eclipse base. Moving through the base, they killed the mercs they came across and examined every console and data pad until they found the name of the ship Samara needed. They returned to the security station where Officer Anaya was nervously spending time with Samara. Shepard handed the data pad with the name of the ship to Samara who looked at Shepard in fascination. She then did something that few Justicars had ever done and swore an oath to serve Shepard on her mission. Liara bristled at the way Samara was looking at Shepard as they left to return to the Normandy.

TTTTTTTTTT

Back on the Normandy, Jacob helped Samara get settled while Shepard and Liara ate a quick dinner then returned to their cabin. Shepard knew something was bothering Liara. She had been patient during dinner, hoping Liara would talk to her.

Liara was sitting at her console deep in thought as Shepard undressed and got into bed. "You've been quiet…everything okay?

"I don't like the way Samara looks at you. She is interested in more than helping with the mission. I have never heard of a Justicar swearing such an oath to anyone. I am ashamed that I feel jealous of her."

Shepard's heart swelled when she looked at Liara. This insecurity was something she had seen in Liara before she was left alone and forced to harden her emotions to survive as an information broker. Shepard loved Liara now more than ever but sometimes she missed the innocence of the scientist she fell in love with within minutes of seeing her on Therum. Shepard had noticed the way Samara looked at her and was afraid that Liara actually thought she would encourage the Justicar or do something to harm their relationship. "Come to bed, sweetheart."

Liara settled herself beside Shepard with her head resting on Shepard's shoulder. Shepard hugged her close. "Have you noticed how Jack looks at you?"

Liara lifted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Jack looks at you like she would do anything to have your attention."

Liara started to protest then realized that she had noticed Jack looking at her strangely. She was also less angry around her. "It's not the same, Shepard. Samara is a matriarch with centuries of… experience. When a matriarch wants someone, they get them."

Shepard held Liara tighter. She was relieved to know that Liara's doubts were not centered on her but on the allure of an Asari matriarch, an allure that had no effect on Shepard. "Liara, my heart and soul belong to you. I love you, only you and always you."

Choked with emotion, Liara pressed herself against Shepard. "I love you too, baby."


	14. Chapter 14

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined.

Bioware owns it all.

Chapter 14

Liara took the elevator down to the crew deck. She wanted to have breakfast with Shepard before she left with Miranda. This morning when she woke, Shepard's arms still wrapped around her, Liara was embarrassed that she had let her insecurities get the best of her. Since Shepard had come back to her, she had been more possessive and jealous. It had nothing to do with her trust in Shepard or their relationship and everything to do with her fear that Shepard could be taken from her again in a heartbeat. Stepping off the elevator, Liara told herself that she would better control the fear that was driving her to want to cling to Shepard. She rounded the corridor to the mess hall and stopped when she saw Shepard sitting at a table with Samara. Shepard's back was to her but she could see the look on Samara's face as she watched Shepard. She took a deep breath, walked to the table and put her hand on Shepard's back.

"Hey, there you are. Your coffee is cold now. I'll get you a new one." Shepard started to stand but the last thing Liara wanted was to be left alone with Samara.

"I'll get it…be right back." Liara turned and didn't see Samara, a puzzled expression on her face, staring at Shepard who was entranced by the gentle sway of Liara's hips as she walked away.

Liara retrieved another coffee and took a seat beside Shepard who immediately lowered her hand to Liara's leg and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Samara turned her attention to Liara. "You are Benezia's daughter?"

Liara's entire body stiffened. "Yes, Benezia was my mother."

"I met her once, many centuries ago. I was impressed with her then and my respect for her grew over the years. She was what every Asari Matriarch should strive to be for our species. I was saddened by her death."

Liara was surprised at the sincerity Samara's words and the sadness that flickered in her eyes. Most believed that Benezia had willingly helped Saren with his plan to bring the Reapers back from dark space. They didn't know that she went to him to try to stop him, that she was indoctrinated and unable to control her own actions most of the time. "Thank you. I must admit that I am surprised. Most Asari look at my mother as a traitor and source of shame. She was not a traitor. She tried to stop Saren but she underestimated him. She wasn't strong enough to withstand Sovereign's assault on her mind." As Liara was speaking, Shepard moved closer, pressing her leg against Liara's and sliding her arm across Liara's shoulders. Liara leaned into her, needing the reassurance of the physical contact.

"I am sorry. It was not my intent to upset you."

"No, it's okay. I appreciate your kind words. It's good to know that there are some who do not believe my mother betrayed everything she knew to follow Saren."

"If you will excuse me, it's time for my morning meditation." Samara gracefully stood and returned to the observation deck where she would make her home while aboard the Normandy.

Liara laid her head on Shepard's shoulder, breathing in the spicy scent that always made her heart skip a beat. "I wish we could go away…just get away from everyone and everything."

Shepard closed her eyes and rested her head against Liara's. "Liara…I don't have to do this. We can leave…"

"Shepard, no, we can't just leave. You do have to do this…we have to do this. There is no one else. But, just to hear you say that, knowing that you mean it, means a great deal to me. Now, you need to get going. The crew is watching us and Miranda will be ready to leave. "

"I wish we could get away from everything, too. Ash will be here tomorrow. After that, we'll be leaving Illium. How would you like to run away for a night…just the two of us, a nice dinner and a bed that's not bolted to the floor?"

"Yes."

Shepard smiled and kissed Liara's head. "Could you wear that white dress for me?"

"Yes."

TTTTTTTTTT

Miranda and Shepard left the Normandy with as little fuss as possible. Miranda wanted to keep the situation with her sister quiet. None of the crew knew she had a sister; they knew nothing about Miranda at all. She knew that Shepard had told Liara about her background and the situation with her sister. Surprisingly, Miranda wasn't bothered by this fact. After her conversation with Liara yesterday, she realized that she had never let herself get to know the woman. She had taken her cue from the Illusive Man and had been hostile towards Liara from the beginning. She was now questioning why the Illusive Man was so adamant that Liara would interfere with the plans Cerberus had for Shepard. Aside from stopping the Collectors, she had no idea what the Illusive Man intended for the commander.

"You're very quiet, Miranda. I know you're worried but we'll get your sister away from Ilium safely. Does she know about you?"

"I know, Shepard. And no, she does not know about me. I wanted her to have a normal life…a safe life. I've done all I can to keep her safe but I've never spoken to her. She was very young when I rescued her from my father."

Shepard stopped and grabbed Miranda's arm. "What do you mean she was young when you rescued her? You said that she was your twin."

Miranda's face blanched. "She is my twin…genetically. When I escaped my father, he created her. I'm sorry, Shepard. I rescued her when she was a baby and placed her with a family so she could have a normal life, make her own choices. She's an adult now."

"Why didn't you tell me? It wouldn't have made a difference. I still would have helped you, Miranda."

"I was afraid that if you knew she was a baby when I took her, you would see it as something other than rescuing her. I was afraid you wouldn't help me."

Shepard's posture relaxed at the look on Miranda's face. She could tell that Miranda was genuinely sorry. "Miranda, it's okay. I understand what it means to be willing to do anything to keep someone you love safe. C'mon, let's get to Eternity to meet your contact."

Miranda stood staring at Shepard's back as she resumed walking toward the bar where they would meet Lanteia. She whispered a quiet thank you as she quickly caught up to Shepard.

TTTTTTTTTT

After Shepard left with Miranda, Liara spent a couple of hours contacting the agents she had chosen to gather the information Miranda requested on Cerberus. The Cerberus job was to be their top priority and anything they found was to be reported directly to her on the Normandy. She had asked EDI to monitor Shepard's vitals and all communications while she was out with Miranda. While helping Miranda get her sister safely away from Illium appeared to be a safe, mundane mission, Liara wasn't about to take any chances. EDI would inform her at the first sign of trouble and with the tracking device in Shepard's armor; Liara could get to her in minutes. Once Liara finished working, she sat in her chair staring at her console. Her thoughts turned to Samara. Once again, she felt embarrassed that she had allowed her insecurities to show last night. In all fairness, Samara had done nothing but look at Shepard. She certainly didn't like the way Samara looked at Shepard but Samara had no idea that Shepard was in a relationship with her. She really had no reason to feel jealous or possessive. Liara was self-aware enough to realize that the issue was rooted in her fear. She had barely survived Shepard's death…wouldn't have survived if she hadn't decided to live for vengeance. The thought of losing Shepard again- to death or to someone else- sent Liara into survival mode and made her want to eliminate any and all threats. _People who want to kill her are a threat. People who are attracted to her are not a threat. Samara is not a threat. _Sighing, she stood, picked up the tracking device that would lead her to Shepard if needed and left the cabin.

Liara exited the elevator on the crew deck. It was lunch time so the crew was milling around the corridors. Liara quickly searched the mess hall for Samara but didn't see her there. She was amused to see Jack, Garrus and Grunt eating together. The rest of the crew seemed to be giving them a wide berth. Smiling, Liara turned away and continued to the observation deck. When she entered, Samara was sitting cross legged in the center of the room. Unsure if she should disturb her during her mediation, Liara turned to leave.

Samara stood in one fluid motion and turned to face the door. "Dr. T'Soni. I am glad you are here. I was hoping we could talk."

"Please, call me Liara. I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to thank you again. It was difficult to lose my mother, first to Saren then…her death was not easy for me. We were not in contact frequently during the last years of her life. I regret that a great deal now. Since her death, I haven't heard many kind things said about her. I appreciate your kindness."

Samara, trying to make Liara feel more at ease, sat and motioned Liara to take a seat. "You are most welcome."

Liara sat down and stared at her hands before speaking. "How did you meet her?"

"I was working as a mercenary. They were nothing more than a group of thugs but, being young and naïve, I thought I was starting a wonderful adventure. Needless to say, it was not an adventure I would recommend to anyone. By the time I realized they were the mercenaries of the bad sort, I was on a ship with them in the middle of nowhere. When I refused to participate in a job which involved killing innocent people, I thought they were going to throw me right out of the hold. Instead, I was locked in a very small storage room until they could dump me at the first out of the way colony they encountered. I was there for several weeks before the next transport vessel arrived to drop off supplies. Your mother was on that vessel. She told me that she had traveled with them for over a year so she could learn of her neighbors in the galaxy. She was very… kind to me and full of dreams for the Asari even then. I spent every moment I could with her for several weeks. When the transport vessel docked on Thessia, I left the ship and I never saw her again. She was often in my thoughts over the years."

"She never told me that she traveled on a transport vessel. I knew that she spent many years in her youth traveling across the galaxy. Thank you for telling me. You mentioned that you wanted to speak with me?" Liara wasn't at all certain that she wanted to know what Samara wanted to talk with her about but there was no way to excuse herself.

Samara had been surprised at breakfast when she observed the interaction between Shepard and this young Asari. She was intrigued by Shepard. There was something about her that had captured Samara's attention and filled her head with thoughts that she had not had in many decades. She would not, however, interfere if Shepard was bonded with Liara.

"I am not one for subtlety so forgive me if I am too forward. I wanted to ask about your relationship with Shepard. She is an exceptional individual and I find that I am very attracted to her." The look on Liara's face answered Samara's questions about the nature of their relationship.

Liara remained seated though it took all of her willpower to do so. "What of your code? Does it even permit you to form a romantic relationship with someone?"

"You misunderstand me. The code does permit such things but I would not allow myself to become too involved. My interest in Shepard is purely physical and would not interfere with my adherence to the code. If you are bonded with her, I would put such thoughts from my mind."

Unable to remain seated, Liara surged from her chair and stood over Samara. There was a faint biotic glow forming around her. "Shepard is not someone to treat so casually. She is not someone to be used then pushed to the side when your interest wanes. Shepard and I have not had a ceremony but we are more than bondmates to each other. She would not betray our relationship so hold on to your thoughts because that is all you will ever have of her."

Samara stood and faced Liara. She could see the fire in Benezia had been passed down to her daughter and it made the ache she had been feeling since hearing of Benezia's death fade just a little. Before she could respond, the door opened to admit a Quarian who took one look at the scene before her and assumed a defensive posture, her focus on Samara.

"Liara, I heard shouting. Is everything okay in here?"

"Yes, Tali. Everything is fine. Samara and I just needed clear up some things. I believe we have done so and can now move forward."

A rare smile curved Samara's lips as she looked at Liara. She was definitely her mother's daughter. "Yes, we are very clear. It will be an honor to get to know you Liara T'Soni."

TTTTTTTTTT

Just as Liara and Tali were exiting the observation deck, EDI informed her that Shepard and Miranda had just encountered mercenaries. Liara immediately activated her comm unit and contacted Shepard.

"Shepard?"

"Liara, what's wrong? You okay?

Liara's heartbeat picked up when she heard gunfire and biotic explosions through the comm link. "Shepard is someone shooting at you! Do you need help?" Liara had already activated the tracking device and had found Shepard's location which was a warehouse on the docks and very close to the Normandy.

"We're…. okay...heavy mechs….a little…..now. I'll….contact…"

"Shepard, you're cutting out. Shepard?"

Liara looked at Tali. "Should we bring Garrus or Grunt?"

Samara stepped forward and took Liara's arm as she was racing out the door. "I will accompany you."

Liara looked to Tali who shrugged her shoulders. "Let's go."

The three quickly took weapons from the armory and were off the ship in minutes. Using the tracking device, Liara led them to the warehouse where Samara turned a small door to splinters with a biotic blast so they could gain entrance to the building. Ten steps into the building, a heavy missile came out of nowhere landing just in front of them. The explosion threw them into the air and backwards. They crashed into the wall and fell limply to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined…all feedback is appreciated.

Bioware owns it all.

Chapter 15

Shepard raised her sniper rifle and took aim at the merc just as he squeezed the trigger. The bullet that would have hit Miranda in the back of the head grazed her shoulder instead. The merc slumped to the floor, blood pouring from the hole Shepard had just created in him. Miranda wisely took cover as they continued to fire at the few remaining mercs. When the last one fell, Shepard told Miranda to take a few minutes before they continued through the warehouse. She tried once again to contact Liara knowing she would be worried. She had been expecting to see her since they lost contact. The fact that she hadn't shown up yet worried Shepard. While not predictable in everything, Liara was the epitome of predictability when it came to Shepard's safety. If Shepard was in danger, Liara was there or would be soon. Shepard glanced at Miranda who had been wreaking havoc with her biotics. Since she had learned that her father was on the verge of getting to Oriana, Miranda had been reckless and careless; she was desperate to get to her sister. Shepard could understand but it was only a matter of time until Miranda charged through a door and wouldn't be quick enough to save herself. The woman already had several wounds and was just lucky that none were serious. Giving up on contacting Liara, Shepard nodded to Miranda and they moved from cover to cover as they approached the cargo door. They slowly opened the door and entered another large room which looked almost exactly like the room they had just exited. They crossed the room to the elevator in the back, both cautiously peering around, expecting a group of mercs to appear from some hidden door. Shepard lowered her rifle and hit the button for the elevator then moved to the side. She was relieved when the doors slid open to reveal nothing, no mercs or mechs ready to shoot them...just an empty elevator. As they stepped into the elevator car and hit the button, they heard a loud explosion beneath them and the elevator shuddered before starting to climb to the next floor. Shepard's first thought was that Liara had found her and was in trouble. When they reached the next floor, she almost hit the button to take her back down but one look at Miranda's anxious face made her bury the urge and move forward. About halfway down the corridor leading from the elevator, they could hear voices ahead. They picked up the pace and stopped just outside the open cargo door. If the schematics were correct, this was the docking bay used for deliveries to the warehouse and where the mercs working for Miranda's father had a shuttle waiting to get Oriana away from Illium. Shepard cautiously peered into the docking bay. She counted at least a dozen mercs and was certain there were at least twice that many. She told Miranda that there were too many for them to face on their own. After several tense moments, Shepard convinced Miranda that they needed help; since comms were jammed, one of them would have to get back to the Normandy. Because Shepard couldn't trust Miranda to stay put until help arrived, she ordered her to go, hoping the Illusive Man's order that she was in charge would override Miranda's fear for her sister. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief when Miranda agreed. As Miranda made her way back through the building, Shepard settled down near the door to wait. Within minutes, more mercs arrived with a young woman whose face mirrored Miranda's. The man with her left her with several of the mercs and moved closer to the doorway to speak with the Eclipse leader, Enyala. Shepard strained to hear and was surprised when she had no difficulty at all listening to the conversation. _Huh, must be those Cerberus upgrades. _The man Enyala called Niket knew Miranda and had betrayed her. He had given Oriana's location to Miranda's father. When they finished the conversation Enyala ordered her team to get Oriana in the shuttle to get her away from Illium. In seconds, Shepard leapt the crate she was crouched behind and sprinted through the cargo door. Using her missile launcher, she made sure the shuttle wouldn't be leaving any time soon. She just managed to dive behind cover as a dozen mercs opened fire.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara could hear voices. They sounded muffled and very far away. Her thoughts were all jumbled and foggy. She couldn't make her muscles work, couldn't open her eyes. She could feel hands on her shoulders, lifting her. Her head was moved from the cold, hard surface to a softer one where her head was pillowed. The hands moved from her shoulders to her face, caressing her cheeks, thumbs rubbing her temples. She felt a calming energy surround her tangled thoughts, slowly pushing its way in, nudging her back from the confusion. It felt so familiar, like the joinings she once shared with her mother. There was genuine caring and tenderness in the touch. Curious, she tentatively let her consciousness expand and reach for the presence urging her to wake. It was Samara. Liara's confusion increased wondering why Samara was melding with her, unable to remember what happened. Then a singular thought started filling her mind. It started out quietly, in the background and steadily increased in volume, like a train rushing towards her getting louder and louder until it was on top of her, consuming her. Her eyes popped open and that one, all-consuming thought came pouring out of her mouth, "Shepard is in danger."

Tali's shoulders sagged in relief. When Samara suggested melding with Liara to nudge her back to wakefulness more quickly, Tali had refused to allow it. Samara was a Justicar but she was a stranger to Tali who wouldn't allow a stranger to go poking around in her friend's head. Then they heard the gunfire from somewhere deeper in the warehouse. Knowing Liara would rather have a stranger in her head than to risk even a hair on Shepard's head, Tali asked Samara to meld with her. "Liara, how do you feel? Can you move?"

Liara looked from Tali to Samara who was holding Liara's head in her lap. She felt a flush of embarrassment to be in such a position with Samara. She hastily sat up and got to her feet. She rubbed the knot on the side of her head. It was very painful to touch but there was no blood. "I am fine now. Thank you, Samara. We need to find Shepard." Lifting the tracking locator, Liara started walking further into the warehouse with Samara and Tali close behind. Passing through two small rooms, they entered a large storage space filled with crates and several dead Eclipse mercs. The smell of blood was strong and made Liara's stomach flip as she thought about Shepard lying motionless somewhere in the room. She let her eyes focus on the locator to reassure herself that Shepard was not in the room but somewhere ahead of her. They were nearing the elevator at the back of the large space when they heard the elevator car engage. They spread out in a semi-circle around the elevator door and took cover behind crates. Liara again glanced down at the locator, hoping it was Shepard in the elevator. It wasn't. The blip on the screen indicated Shepard was ahead and above them. And it was unmoving. Liara's chest tightened in fear. Shepard wouldn't let one of the mercs take the elevator unless she was unable to stop them. Just then, the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open to reveal Miranda. She was alone and bleeding from several wounds.

Liara burst from behind the crate, a look of panic on her face. "Where's Shepard?"

Miranda, gun raised, realized it was Liara running toward her just before she pulled the trigger. "She's upstairs. Comms are out. I was going for help. We have to get back up there."

"Miranda, is she okay?"

"She's fine. She didn't trust me to wait while she went for help. We're outnumbered and the two of us wouldn't have lasted long against them. They would have torn us apart." Miranda turned and entered the elevator. She looked at the three women standing with her. "They don't stand a chance now."

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard was pretty sure she wouldn't get out of this one alive. Miranda had only been gone a matter of minutes and wouldn't get back with help in time. She slid along the line of crates trying to make it harder for them to find her but there were too damn many of them. Looking through a space between the crates, she could see a number of mercs surrounding Miranda's sister and the man, Niket. The rest were spread out searching the room for her. She kept to the shadows behind the crates, trying to avoid the mercs as long as possible to buy herself time for help to arrive. At last, Shepard was trapped in a corner with several of the mercs spread out in front of her. She quickly analyzed her options which consisted of exactly two: she could surrender and, most likely, be killed or she could fight and take out as many of them as she could before they took her down. She thought that she might even be able to keep them distracted long enough for Miranda to get back to save Oriana. She was a blur to the mercs as she jumped from a crate and crashed into them. She grabbed the nearest and with a quick twist broke his neck. He crumbled to the floor in a heap at her feet. Shepard could hear Enyala ordering them to take her alive and glanced over to see the rest of the mercs running in her direction. Enyala was left standing with Oriana and Niket by the damaged shuttle. Spinning to avoid the hands grabbing at her, Shepard thought about Liara finding her lifeless body among this pile of merc trash. She wouldn't let that happen. She had a very important dinner date to keep tonight. She was like a shadow moving among the mercs. When they reached for her, their hands found nothing to grasp and in the next instant the sound of their bones snapping and their strangled screams filled the room. Shepard's mind was filled with a vision of Liara's face. It was all she could see. She was no longer conscious of what she was doing.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara was out of the elevator before the doors fully opened. She ran down the corridor and through the cargo door. Her eyes immediately found Shepard standing to the left, dead mercs on the floor around her. She was covered in blood and unmoving. To the right, a man and a young woman were staring with wide eyes at Shepard's motionless form. A lone mercenary, standing beside them, lifted her gun and pointed it at Shepard. Before Liara could react, a blast of biotic energy flung the merc against the far wall. Liara turned to see Samara and Miranda, surrounded by pulsing blue energy, continue their biotic attacks against the merc while Tali sent a combat drone flying at her. Liara ran to Shepard and pulled her down behind a crate. She threw up a shield and focused her attention on Shepard whose face was expressionless. She placed her hands on either side of Shepard's face, felt the blood trickle between her fingers from a gash in Shepard's head. She looked into Shepard's vacant eyes and felt lost.

"Shepard!" Liara moved her face closer to Shepard, tears pooling in her eyes as she continued to call Shepard's name. When there was no response, she pressed her lips against Shepard's; kissing her like it would be the last kiss they would share. When she felt Shepard's hand slide up her back, felt the pressure of Shepard's hungry lips against hers, she pulled back to look into Shepard's eyes. When she saw those twinkling green orbs filled with love for her, she collapsed against Shepard in relief.

"Thank the Goddess. I was so scared. Shepard, are you okay? What happened?"

Shepard peered over the crate to see the mercs she killed and felt a stab of guilt. She didn't like killing and was appalled at the number she had just killed in the span of a few minutes. She didn't even remember doing it…just remembered her need to survive for Liara. Miranda was with her sister, her arm protectively around her as she yelled at the man who had betrayed her. Samara and Tali were standing over Enyala's lifeless body. Shepard turned back to Liara and all the guilt at the deaths she had just caused dissipated under the concerned gaze of the woman who was her heart and soul.

"I'm okay. It was like Horizon…with the husks. I don't remember everything. I just remember thinking that you'd kill me if I let them get to me." Shepard flashed a lopsided, goofy grin at Liara who just smiled and threw herself into Shepard's arms. They stayed that way, lost in each other, until a familiar voice brought them back to the room.

"What the hell happened here? Look at all the dead people. Why weren't we invited? You okay over there blue girl?"

Liara shook her head and smiled at Jack. "I'm fine Jack."

Shepard turned to see not only Jack but Garrus and Grunt standing in the doorway. Liara stood, pulling Shepard up with her, and supported her weight as they walked to the door. "You three are the clean-up crew." Looking over her shoulder, Shepard asked, "Miranda, you okay?"

Miranda, out of her emotional depth, really wanted some support but could see that Shepard could barely stand on her own. "Fine, Shepard. I'll get my sister back to her parents and get them away safely."

Shepard nodded at Miranda and turned back to Garrus. "Stick with her and keep her in one piece Garrus. Jack and Grunt, the two of you can deal with Illium security."

TTTTTTTTTT

As Shepard, Liara, Tali and Samara exited the elevator, Tali started laughing. "Is it really wise to leave Jack and Grunt here alone to deal with Illium security?"

Shepard, mischievous grin in place, replied, "Yeah, it is. Security will have their hands full with those two and, hopefully, they'll leave the rest of us alone. Too bad we can't hide in the corner and watch the show."

Liara playfully hit Shepard's arm as she tightened her grip on her hand. "You are bad, Shepard. That's my species you're torturing with the death dealing duo back there."

They made their way back to the Normandy in companionable silence, each consumed with their own questions and concerns. Shepard was once again questioning her humanity; even after seeing the records from the Lazarus Project and knowing that she was as human now as she was the day she was born…with a few upgrades, she was troubled that she could do what she just did and have no memory of it. Both Samara and Liara, each sneaking glances at the other, were thinking about the meld they shared and how it had stirred feelings for lost loved ones in both of them. Liara found herself missing her mother a great deal. She stole a glance at Samara and thought that it would be nice to be in the company of another Asari, someone with centuries of experience who could give her advice…as her mother would have done if she were alive. Samara was feeling maternal instincts that she had not felt in 200 years. She melded with Liara today as a mother would meld with a child. She couldn't quite figure out if it was because she missed her own daughters or if it was because of the affection she still felt for Benezia. Tali was walking a few steps behind the others, lost in memories of Liara after Shepard's death. Seeing Liara's fear today reminded her that she had lost them both two years ago…Shepard to death and Liara to grief. It made her heart ache to think of losing them again. But, seeing them together, bodies touching as they walked side by side, hands clasped loosely together eased that ache and put a small smile on Tali's face.


	16. Chapter 16

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined…all feedback is appreciated.

Bioware owns it all.

***Alert- Extreme fluff and mush chapter. Proceed at your own risk.***

Chapter 16

When they arrived back at the Normandy, Shepard asked Tali and Samara to talk with Jacob and Joker to let them know that it was possible the Eclipse mercs would retaliate for the beating they took. They wouldn't be able to damage the Normandy unless they came at them in one of their gunships but Shepard was never one to take chances. At Liara's insistence, she then went to the med bay so Dr. Chakwas could take a look at the cut on her head. After leaving the med bay, Shepard and Liara returned to their cabin where Liara helped Shepard remove her blood covered armor then pulled her to the shower. They spent a very enjoyable 5 minutes before EDI interrupted them with an urgent communication for Shepard from the Illusive Man. Leaving Liara in the shower, Shepard dressed, took Liara's gift from its hiding place and left the cabin with a promise to be back quickly. Liara contacted the agents she had working on the job for Miranda but they very little new information to report. She was impatient for Shepard to get back. She wanted to talk about the meld with Samara, about the feelings it had evoked in her. Liara looked around the cabin and absently started picking up her clutter. Unlike her, Shepard never left things just lying around. She opened the door to the small closet to put away some clothing and saw the white dress Shepard had asked her to wear to dinner. She pulled it out and wondered if they would still be able to get away for the night after the chaos of the morning. Closing her eyes, she remembered the night she had worn a very similar dress. It was the happiest night of her life. Standing in front of the closet, Liara clutched the dress to her chest and was lost in memories of that night.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard left the elevator on the crew deck. The Illusive Man seemed to want nothing more than information about Miranda's sister and had asked to speak with Shepard rather than Miranda. She had to wonder why but not today. The rest of today was for her and Liara and she had just realized that she had nothing to wear. In a near panic, she briskly walked down the corridor to see Kasumi. When she entered the room, Kasumi was stretched out on a couch thumbing through a magazine. Kasumi looked up and was immediately concerned at the look on Shepard's face."

"Shep, what's wrong?"

"Kasumi, you have to help me. I want to take Liara to dinner, you know, away from the ship and I don't have anything nice to wear."

Laughing, Kasumi said, "No reason to panic. We can go shopping and find something for you. What night is dinner?"

"In about four hours."

"Shepard, you don't plan well do you? I mean, unless it's some tactical battle strategy."

In her defense, Shepard could only say, "I got a haircut. Can you go shopping for me?"

Still laughing, Kasumi asked Shepard what she had in mind in way of clothing and what Liara would be wearing. Shepard informed her that she would wear anything except a dress or heels then lost herself in giving not only a description of Liara's dress but how beautiful Liara would look in the dress. Kasumi readily agreed to help with the shopping. Shepard then asked her to go by Liara's apartment to drop off the gift. She wanted Kasumi to put the box underneath some pillows she had arranged in Liara's bedroom.

"Can I peek inside the box?"

Shepard rolled her eyes. "Yes, if you keep what you see in there to yourself for now. Hmm, could you do one other little thing for me?" When Kasumi nodded, Shepard asked her to stop by a small wine shop near Liara's apartment to pick up some things she had ordered. Kasumi seemed thrilled to be helping and told Shepard she would put her clothes in her closet when she returned. Thanking Kasumi, Shepard left and made her way to Miranda's office to check on her.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara was on the bed reading one of Shepard's mythology books when she heard the elevator doors swish open. Seconds later, Shepard entered the cabin.

"Sorry that took so long. I stopped by to see Miranda. Her sister is safely away from Illium and she's almost warm towards me now that I've helped her. She wanted to talk about her friend, Niket. He was the man with her sister. He is also the one who betrayed Oriana's location to Miranda's father."

"I'm glad everything worked out for her. Shepard, are we still going out for dinner?"

"Yes we are. Nothing will us from our dinner date tonight."

Shepard threw herself on the bed beside Liara and laid her head on her stomach. Liara started to absently stroke Shepard's hair as she told her about her minor confrontation with Samara and the meld they shared at the warehouse. Shepard was a little agitated that Liara had been blown into a wall, knocked unconscious and had not told her about it. She convinced Liara to see Dr. Chakwas then they paid visits to both Tali and Samara. Shepard was certain that Liara was puzzled at her new found desire to be a social butterfly but she had to do something to keep Liara out of their cabin so Kasumi could get in with her clothing. When they returned to the cabin, Shepard opened the closet and was relieved to see new clothes hanging there. She grabbed the clothes and retreated to the bathroom to dress. There was a note from Kasumi pinned to the pants to let Shepard know that she had taken care of things at the apartment and that she had taken the liberty of adding a few rose petals. Shepard dressed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Kasumi was wonderful. Both the pants and shirt were simple but still appropriate to wear to a nice restaurant. Much to Shepard's delight, the clothing was very comfortable. The pants were black, low-cut and hugged her hips and the white sleeveless shirt clung to her like a second skin. It was much more feminine than anything she owned and she wondered if Liara would like it.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara finished dressing and sat on the couch to wait for Shepard. She was amused that Shepard had grabbed her clothing from the closet and retreated to the bathroom to dress, which was something she had never done before. She also wondered where the clothes had come from since they weren't in the closet earlier today. Liara stood when she heard the bathroom door open. Shepard was standing in the doorway looking a little unsure of herself. Liara let her eyes roam up and down Shepard's body. She was definitely wearing new clothes and she looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous in them. Shepard was a soldier with a soldier's toned body, defined muscles just below the surface of her softer than silk skin but, she also had just the right amount of curves. Curves that were shown off quite nicely tonight.

"Shepard, you look amazing. In fact, you look so amazing that I may just rip those clothes off you before we make it to dinner."

Shepard was thinking the same thing as she admired Liara in her new dress. It was almost identical to the one lost when the Normandy was attacked and Liara looked just as beautiful in this one. "C'mon beautiful, no clothes will be ripped off anyone until after dinner."

TTTTTTTTTT

When Shepard and Liara left the restaurant, Liara had assumed they would go back to the Normandy. Shepard had said they would spend the night off the ship but with everything that happened this morning and the fact that Shepard hadn't mentioned it again, she thought their night off the ship would have to wait. Instead, Shepard had walked her to a taxi dock and asked her to put on a blindfold.

"Shepard, why do I need to wear this?"

"Because I want to surprise you and because I said please."

"You did not say please."

"Liara, would you please wear this blindfold so our next destination will be a surprise?"

Liara shook her head and smiled at Shepard's silly grin. She got into the taxi and didn't protest when Shepard put the blindfold over her eyes.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara, blindfold in place and completely blocking her vision, held Shepard's arm as they left the Taxi dock. The sound of Shepard's voice, quietly giving her direction as they walked, sent shivers racing across Liara's body. Shepard's voice was always sexy but she seemed to be trying extra hard to drive Liara crazy. Her voice was like a velvet purr in Liara's ear, drowning out all thought and sending white hot desire exploding through her body. After what seemed to Liara to be an agonizingly long time, they stopped and she could hear Shepard punching in a security code. There was a mechanical click then the sound of a door sliding open. Shepard took her arm and led her through the doorway. Immediately, she was assailed with the intoxicating scent of flowers.

"Okay, I'm going to take the blindfold off but I want you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

"You're driving me crazy, you know?"

Shepard pressed her forehead against Liara's and lowered her voice. "Liara."

Liara felt her body leaning toward Shepard of its own free will, craving her touch. _Goddess, how can she do that to me with her voice? _"Okay, my eyes are closed."

Liara could hear Shepard shift and then feel her move behind her. She pulled Liara back so her body was resting against her chest. Shepard pressed her lips to the back of Liara's neck as she slowly slid her hands up and down her body. "Goddess. Shepard, I can't take much more of your teasing."

"I'm not teasing you, sweetheart…just expressing my love and my overwhelming, brain-numbing, heart-pounding desire for you. Are your eyes closed?"

"Uh...yeah…eyes closed."

There was a soft rumble of laughter in her ear that made her already weak knees want to buckle then Shepard removed the blindfold and turned her slightly to the right. There were arms encircling her waist from behind and warm breath in her ear. "Open your eyes."

Liara, pressed against Shepard's lean, muscled body, opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realize that they were in her apartment. There were soft, twinkling lights strung around the room, paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling and an explosion of flowers filling the room. Liara was speechless as she let her eyes take in the room. There was a red carpet of rose petals winding up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Oh. Shepard, this is beautiful. How did you do all this? When?"

Shepard turned Liara until they were facing each other. There were tears in Liara's eyes. Shepard gently brushed them away with her thumb. "Remember my secret errand?"

"I was so upset that you wouldn't tell me…and it was for me. I'm sorry, Shepard. Thank you. This is amazing. You are amazing. No one has ever done anything like this for me. No one has made feel so… special."

"You are special. I believe that I promised you dancing and dessert." On cue, music filled the room. Liara turned and, unbelievably, it was coming from the corner of the room where a pianist and two violinists were softly playing.

"Dr. T'Soni, care for a dance?"

Liara merely nodded. It was too much to actually expect her to be able to speak. Shepard took her hand and led her to the center of the room where the furniture had been cleared. Shepard took her in her arms and gracefully led their first dance together. Liara lost all track of time. The music was continuous and being held in Shepard's arms transported her to a place out of time. She was suspended in the most perfect moment of her life.

Shepard whispered in Liara's ear. "Are you ready for dessert, doctor?"

Liara pulled back and looked into Shepard's eyes. "Shepard, I am ready for whatever you have planned for us...now and forever."

Shepard nodded at the musicians who stopped playing and left the apartment. She put her arm around Liara's waist and hoped she would make it up the stairs without falling. The sweet scent of roses wafted up as they climbed the stairs.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard's stomach was in knots and her legs felt wobbly as she moved them up the stairs. She kept telling herself that there was no reason to feel such anxiety but she wasn't an eloquent speaker and she wanted this night to be perfect for Liara. She just knew that she would say something wrong or be tongue tied and not be able to say anything at all. When they reached Liara's bedroom, Shepard saw that Kasumi had gone a little overboard with the rose petals. She had added yellow, pink and orange petals and they were completely covering the bed. The rest of the room looked much like downstairs with small lights and lanterns. In front of the aquarium, which was lit with a soft blue glow, was carefully arranged pillows, fruits covered in chocolate and Liara's favorite Thessian wine. Shepard tugged Liara's hand and led her to the pillows.

Liara's face was beaming and Shepard thought that she would never see a more beautiful sight when she looked into Liara's eyes and saw the absolute love and devotion shining back at her. She picked up a piece of fruit and offered it to Liara who took with her teeth, grazing Shepard's fingers with her lips, causing Shepard to close her eyes in pure pleasure. Several pieces of fruit and two glasses of wine later, Shepard took Liara's hand in her own trembling one. Liara placed her other hand over Shepard's and looked at her in concern.

"Shepard?"

Shepard took a deep breath. Her mouth was dry and she was starting to feel lightheaded. "I wanted this night to be perfect for you…for us."

"Shepard, it is perfect. It couldn't be more perfect."

"I love you, Liara. I was alone…never let myself be the person I knew I could be, the person I knew I was inside, until I met you. Your touch, to see you smile; just the thought of you makes me feel things that I will never find the words to describe. I would do anything for you, be anything for you. I want to laugh with you and cry with you. I want to spend my life with you." Shepard pulled a black velvet box from underneath one of the pillows, opened it with shaking hands and pulled a thin silver chain out. She closed her palm around the delicate pendant hanging from the chain. It was a double infinity symbol cleverly designed to pull apart so the pendant could become two separate pendants. Her heart was pounding when she took Liara's hand, turned it up and placed the pendant in Liara's palm. "Liara T'Soni, will you take me as your bondmate?"

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara stared at the pendant in lying in her hand. It was traditional for this symbol to be used by bondmates but this one, a double symbol, was different. Usually, the symbol could be pulled apart to form two halves. In every way that mattered-her heart, mind and soul-Shepard was her bondmate, had been her bondmate from the moment they touched. She knew Shepard loved her deeply, knew they would spend their lives together but she had never imagined that Shepard would want the formality of a ceremony. Since meeting Shepard, Liara had never felt the need for a ceremony but she wanted it, would dream of it occasionally. _How did she know about the symbol? _ She could feel the tears sliding down her face and hear Shepard's nervous breathing as she sat there staring at the pendant.

"Liara?"

Liara looked up at Shepard's anxious face. "Yes. You mean everything to me and it would make me the happiest person in the galaxy to have you as my bondmate."

"May I see the necklace your mother gave you?"

Liara was puzzled but allowed Shepard to remove her necklace. As she watched, Shepard took the pendant from her and pulled it apart so that there were now two pendants. She placed one of the pendants on the chain her mother gave her and put it back around Liara's neck. "I know the traditional pendant pulls apart to form two halves of a whole. While you do make me whole, make my life feel complete, you are not half of anything. This felt more right to me. I hope it's okay."

Liara took the other necklace and placed it around Shepard's neck. "I think it's perfect for us."

Shepard picked up the black box again and removed a ring from it. "I have one more thing. For humans, a ring is the symbol of marriage. Traditionally, a diamond is used but this is the same color as those beautiful blue eyes of yours." As she was speaking, Shepard placed the ring on Liara's finger.

The ring, a diamond cut sapphire circled with small diamonds, fit perfectly. "It's beautiful, Shepard."

Shepard placed her hands on either side of Liara's face. "Just like your eyes."

Liara leaned in and lightly kissed Shepard; their lips softly brushed together, pulled apart and connected again and again, each time becoming more insistent, more demanding. Liara stood and pulled Shepard up with her. She circled behind Shepard and whispered in her ear. "Don't move, Shepard." Liara laid her head against Shepard's back and wrapped her arms around her waist. She slid her hands over every inch of Shepard, loving the feel of her hardened body under her hands, and then started undressing her. When Shepard was standing naked, Liara led her to the bed and pushed her down. Liara, eyes locked on Shepard, slowly undressed, savoring the look on Shepard's face as she watched. She joined Shepard on the bed of rose petals surprised at their softness. Shepard, leaning against the headboard, reached for Liara and pulled her on top of her. Liara sat up and touched the pendant around Shepard's neck with one hand as she held the one around her neck with the other. "I lied to you, Shepard."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I said that tonight couldn't be more perfect, I lied. Every minute with you is more perfect than the one before. I love you, Shepard."

Shepard's hands were on Liara's waist. She moved them up to Liara's chest, cupping her breasts in her hands. Liara's skin felt like it was on fire from Shepard's touch. She threw her head back and arched her back as a low moan escaped her throat. Shepard's hands were roaming over Liara eager to feel every inch of the blue body sitting across hers. She sat up and slid her arms around Liara's waist and up her back, pressing her lips against the soft skin at Liara's neck. Liara lowered her head and captured Shepard's lips in an ever deepening kiss that ignited an aching desire in them that took the rest of the night to quench.


	17. Chapter 17

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined…all feedback is appreciated.

Bioware owns it all.

Chapter 17

Liara took her personal journal from the nightstand drawer and placed several of the rose petals between the pages. She laughed at how sentimental she had become over the past few years. There was a time when the only things she wanted to keep were her research journals. Now, she had an ever growing collection of mementos like the rose petals…physical reminders of moments spent with Shepard. She picked up a few more things to take back to the Normandy and stuffed them into the small bag holding her journal. She looked around the room remembering the nights she cried herself to sleep clutching Shepard's quilt. Now, those memories would fade, shatter to pieces and be replaced with memories of last night. Liara looked at the ring on her finger and felt pure joy bubbling up inside her.

"We made a mess of your apartment."

Liara turned to see Shepard emerge from the bathroom, naked and still wet from her shower. "Shepard, why do you do this to me? If you don't get dressed, we may not make it back to the Normandy in time to meet Ashley."

Shepard, grinning widely, went back into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later fully dressed. She looked around the bedroom and offered to clean up before they left.

"I called my cleaning service to warn them. They are sending people over later today. They usually come weekly to check the aquarium and fill the feeder." Liara turned to look out the window at the Illium skyline. "I was thinking about getting rid of this place but, now…I don't know. It could be a place for us to come to when we need to get away."

Shepard walked up behind Liara, wrapped her arms around her and rested her chin on Liara's shoulder. "I think I like that idea." They stood in silence for several minutes both lost in thought. Shepard tightened her hold on Liara. "You know, I saw my old armor downstairs. Why did you keep it?"

"Because it was yours, because I didn't have you anymore, because I couldn't let you go. There are endless reasons but they all come back to the same truth…because I love you."

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard was pacing, mumbling to herself and running her hands through her hair. Liara had just left to meet Ash at the airlock. Shepard smiled thinking that Liara was probably warning her to be nice or else. Shepard could understand the concerns Ash had expressed on Horizon but it still hurt to have one of her closest friends reject her. She was hoping that this time Ash would give her an opportunity to explain why she was out of contact for two years. Several minutes later, the cabin door opened to admit Liara and Ash who had tears in her eyes. Shepard stood with her arms at her sides as they entered. When Ash saw her, she stopped for a heartbeat then threw her arms around Shepard.

"It's good to see you, Skipper."

Shepard returned the hug. "It's good to see you too, Ash."

"Shepard, I'm sorry about what happened on Horizon. I was shocked to see you alive. For two years, I thought you were dead. When I saw you that day, I was angry… angry that you didn't contact me. I thought that you didn't care enough to let me know you were alive. I didn't know that you were unconscious that entire time. I know you tried to tell me on Horizon but I was too angry to hear you."

Liara had stayed in the room to make sure Ash and Shepard would be able to talk about what happened. She didn't want a repeat of Horizon. Once she saw that Ash was willing to listen to Shepard, she excused herself to give the two women time alone.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara entered the observation deck feeling uncertain of what to say to Samara. She hoped that Samara would be willing to talk with her about what happened at the warehouse. When she entered, Samara was sitting on the floor meditating. Not wanting to disturb her, Liara stood quietly just inside the doorway observing Samara. Without the jealousy to cloud her vision, Liara saw a beautiful woman whose face was filled with sadness and pain. She wondered about her mother's relationship with Samara. The affection she felt from Samara through the meld was not the affection shown to a relative stranger. Soon, Samara turned and asked Liara to join her.

"I wanted to talk with you about what happened yesterday."

"Liara, I'm sorry that I melded with you without your permission. I knew that you wanted to get to Shepard."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you did it. I was just surprised at the feelings it evoked in me. After I let my jealousy get the best of me and behaved like an idiot, I was surprised to feel…the affection you have for me. It felt like a mother bonding with her child. You don't even know me. It makes me wonder how well you knew my mother."

Samara studied Liara's face. She could see glimpses of Benezia as a maiden when Liara smiled or was deep in thought. She hadn't talked about her time with Benezia with anyone. Now, here was Benezia's daughter sitting in front of her asking her questions she didn't want to answer. But, she did care for Liara because she was Benezia's daughter, because she reminded Samara of Benezia and because Liara needed her mother who was lost to her forever. "I loved your mother. We met, as I told you, when I was very young. She was intelligent, confident, and beautiful. She was filled with a joy for life. You are very much like her. You are her daughter and I do care for you."

Liara was stunned at Samara's words. "Did she love you?"

"Yes, she did."

"What happened?"

"I was young and foolish. I told you that I spent several months on the transport vessel with her. When it arrived on Thessia, I wanted to leave to find a new mercenary group to join. I wanted adventure. She asked me to stay with her but I refused. I thought I could spend a year or two living dangerously then find her again, pick up where we left off. My year or two turned in five years and, by then, your mother had moved on and found someone else, someone who loved her as she deserved. I have never loved another as I loved her… as I still love her. I have not lived one day without regret since I made the decision to leave her." Samara lowered her head, fighting to keep the tears she had been holding in for centuries from escaping.

Liara had so many questions for Samara but she could see how painful it was for her to talk about Benezia. She laid her hand gently over Samara's. "Thank you for telling me, Samara."

They sat in silence to several minutes, Samara trying to regain her composure and Liara thinking about the pain Samara was feeling. Her heart constricted painfully when she realized that she had almost done the same thing to Shepard, had almost let Shepard walk out of her life because she was afraid to face her with the truth of what she had done.

Samara, once again in control of her emotions, felt that a great weight had been lifted from her. "Thank you for listening. You are the first person I have told about my time with Benezia. It is freeing to share a burden with another." As Samara was speaking, she noticed the necklace Liara was wearing. "You are wearing a bonding pendant."

Liara absently fingered the necklace at her throat. "Yes, Shepard surprised me last night. It is not something I expected of her…a bonding ceremony, I mean. I don't know when the ceremony will be held. We didn't really discuss it. Samara, I would like to apologize to you about the things I said yesterday."

Samara put her hands up to stop Liara. "There is no reason to apologize. You did what you felt was needed. Are you happy, Liara?"

"Yes, more than I ever thought possible."

"Then you must do whatever is required to hold on to that happiness."

Liara inclined her head at Samara and stood to leave. "Thank you for taking the time to talk with me."

"Liara, I would like to spend more time getting to know you."

"I would like that too Samara."

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara left the observation deck feeling saddened by Samara's revelations about her mother. She wondered if Benezia had spent her life in love with Samara, full of regrets about decisions they had both made. From the crew deck, she took the elevator down to engineering. She stopped in to see Jack who was having quite an animated conversation with, well, herself. Liara stood at the bottom of the stairs watching her pace and throw her hands in the air._ At least she's wearing more clothing since our shopping trip._ Jack was stringing together a very impressive list of threats when Liara decided it was time to interrupt her.

After calling Jack's name twice with no response from her, Liara yelled, "Jack, knock it off!"

Jack turned, ready to verbally assault the person screaming at her. When she saw Liara, her face softened.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack picked up a data pad, pulled back her arm to throw it against the wall, thought better of it then tossed it on the bed. "I found the files. I want to go to that facility and blow it to hell for what they did to me."

Liara crossed to the bed, sat down and picked up the data pad. She looked at Jack's anguished face and asked, "Would you like to talk about it? You told me that you were held in a Cerberus facility when you were a child. What did they do to you, Jack?" When Jack didn't respond, Liara said, "Someone just told me that it is freeing to share your burdens, especially ones you've carried alone for so long."

Jack didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to kill someone but when she looked at Liara and saw the compassion and empathy showing so clearly on her face; she sat down beside Liara and told her everything. As Liara listened, she had to fight back the anger she was feeling on Jack's behalf. She finally understood Jack's anger and defensiveness for what they were…ways to protect herself from being hurt again. Jack had always been alone, left to survive with no one to protect her. Liara reached over and took Jack's hand. She could feel Jack tensing beside her, but she didn't let go. "Jack, I'm so sorry."

Jack tried to pull her hand back but Liara just gripped it tighter. "I don't want your pity."

"Good because you don't have it. I don't feel pity for you. I feel anger at Cerberus for what they did to you. You were a child who should have been loved and protected, not treated like some lab rat. You didn't deserve what they did to you, Jack. I know you're an adult now…a deadly one capable of protecting yourself but I would never allow anyone to hurt you like that again."

Jack wanted to cry, wanted to put her head on Liara's shoulder and cry for hours. But, she wouldn't do that, wouldn't let herself be vulnerable like that even for Liara who thought she was worth protecting. "So you'll help me, talk to Shepard about going to that facility? I want to blow it to bits and if any of the crew, especially the Cerberus cheerleader tries to stop me, I'll blow them to bits."

Liara, not fooled by Jack's act, kissed her on the head and stood up. "I will talk to Shepard and she will feel as angry as I do. Don't worry, Jack. We'll help you 'blow it to hell'."

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard and Ash had just left Tali and were still on the engineering deck waiting for the elevator. Shepard had given Ash a tour of the Normandy and taken her to say hello to all the original Normandy crew. Their talk had gone very well. Ash wasn't happy about Shepard working with Cerberus but she seemed to understand and promised to help in any way she could. Now Ash was leaving and Liara was nowhere to be found. Shepard was afraid that she had left the Normandy alone after promising not to leave without at least one of the team.

"EDI, where's Liara?"

"She is on the engineering deck, Shepard. She has been speaking with Jack and is on her way to the elevator."

Shepard and Liara walked Ash to the airlock then Shepard plotted a course for the Normandy. Jacob had asked her for help tracking down the ship his father was serving on ten years ago when it went down. Until they knew more about the Collectors or until there was another attack, Shepard would keep busy helping others where she could. Once the Normandy had left the dock, Shepard and Liara had lunch in the mess hall. Liara told Shepard about her talks with Samara and Jack. As expected, Shepard was furious when she learned about Jack's history with Cerberus and readily agreed to take Jack to the facility as soon as possible. Halfway through lunch, the Illusive Man contacted Shepard about a Collector Ship that had been disabled by the Turians. He wanted Shepard to board it and learn all she could about the Collectors. She gave Joker the new coordinates and went to her cabin to prepare.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard and Liara were in their cabin donning armor and checking supplies of ammo and med-gel. Shepard wanted Liara to stay on the Normandy but, of course, she refused. The ship was disabled and presumably empty but Shepard was concerned; something in her gut warned her that this wasn't at all what it seemed. She actually made the mistake of telling Liara and wasn't at all surprised with her response.

"Well, then there is no way I'm letting you board that ship without me."

"Liara, if something happens…"

"If something happens, you need me there with you. Shepard, I'm going with you." Liara walked over to Shepard and took her hand. "Shepard, we've been through this countless times. I lost you once and barely survived. I wouldn't survive it again. I wouldn't want to survive it again. So, if you leave me here, it won't matter. I won't go on without you. If something is going to happen, I want us to be together."

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"And I don't want anything to happen to you but, if it does, I want to be there. I need to be with you, Shepard."

Shepard pulled Liara closer and kissed her. "You are very stubborn, Dr. T'Soni."

"Well, Commander, someone has to out stubborn you so you don't run off and get yourself killed. I am very happy to have that job."

"Is that so?"

Shepard was playfully nibbling Liara's neck. Liara shamelessly tilted her head to the side to give Shepard easier access. "It is. The perks definitely make it worth it."

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard had decided to take both Garrus and Tali with them. If she was right and this was more than it seemed, Garrus' sniper rifle would come in handy and Tali's tech skills would be invaluable. When they reached the ship, they were unnerved at the size of the ship and its cave like appearance. It was eerily quiet as they progressed through the ship grabbing some Collector tech and anything else valuable along the way. There were several pods like the ones they had seen on Horizon scattered throughout the ship, all empty. When they came to a dead end holding a large pile of dead bodies, all human, it explained the empty pods. They backtracked and followed a new path through the ship which led them to a Control terminal. Shepard contacted EDI who uploaded and started analyzing the data.

"Shepard, I have found something of interest."

"What is it EDI?"

"The Collectors have been testing human DNA using their own species for experiments. Shepard, the Collector DNA is genetically identical to Prothean DNA."

Liara, who was examining a dead Collector strapped to an exam table near the terminal, gasped aloud. She moved closer to the terminal, leaving Shepard alone to examine the Collector body. "EDI, are you saying the Collectors are Protheans?

"It appears to be the case Liara, although I would need to run more thorough tests to be certain."

Shepard had been silent, trying to process what EDI was telling them. She was having flashes of memories or visions from the beacon on Eden Prime. She could hear the voices around her but her mind couldn't grasp what they were saying. She felt like she was fading away, being sucked into a hole the size of a pinprick. She tried to speak but her throat was closing and no sound came out. It was getting more difficult to breathe.

Garrus was standing apart from the others, scanning the area around them for any danger. Tali was further up the path, scanning more Collector tech when she looked back and saw Shepard. She screamed Shepard's name and started running towards her. Liara, deep in conversation with EDI about the analysis of the Collector data, looked up in surprise when she heard Tali yell something at them. She saw Tali running back towards them and Garrus, sniper rifle ready to fire, searching the area behind Tali for a threat. When Liara realized that Tali's focus was behind her, she turned to see Shepard's knees buckle. She fell forward, hitting her head on the corner of the exam table and slid to the floor.

"Shepard!"


	18. Chapter 18

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined…all feedback is appreciated.

Bioware owns it all.

Chapter 18

Liara was at Shepard's side in seconds. She rolled her over and pulled her onto her lap. The wound on her head was bleeding heavily, her face covered in blood. "Shepard!"

Tali knelt beside Liara while Garrus continued to keep watch. "Let me see her head." Tali checked Shepard's head and applied medi-gel.

Liara wiped the blood from Shepard's face. "Shepard, wake up."

"Liara, this is Dr. Chakwas. Shepard's brain activity is off the charts. What's happening?"

"Dr. Chakwas, thank the goddess. I don't know. Shepard seemed fine then she just collapsed. She's unconscious."

Dr. Chakwas responded but there was so much interference, Liara only caught a few words and she couldn't make sense of what Dr. Chakwas was trying to tell her.

"Dr. Chakwas? Damn it." Liara bent over Shepard and pressed their heads together. "Shepard, wake up. I'm scared. I need you to get up. Please, Shepard." Liara surrounded Shepard with a ball of biotic energy and easily lifted her. "We need to get her back to the Normandy."

Liara had only taken a handful of steps when Shepard woke. "Liara, what are you doing?"

Liara gently lowered Shepard to the ground and released the biotic field. She positioned herself behind Shepard who leaned her back against Liara's chest. "You collapsed. We couldn't wake you."

Shepard touched the cut on her head and looked around in confusion. She saw the body of the dead Collector and remembered standing there feeling like she was fading away. "The beacon."

"Shepard, what beacon?" Shepard sat up and turned to face Liara.

"When I was standing by that dead Collector or… Prothean, the visions from the beacon on Eden Prime were bombarding me. What happened to my head?"

Liara remembered all too well the visions from the beacon on Eden Prime. She had nightmares for days after her first meld with Shepard when she was trying to help her make sense of the visions. She leaned in and softly kissed Shepard on the head. "You hit the edge of the table when you fell. Can you stand? We need to get back to the Normandy so Dr. Chakwas…"

"We're not going back to the Normandy until we scour this ship and learn all we can about the Collectors."

"Shepard, you need to get back to the ship. Whatever happened could happen again. It's not safe for you here. If the Collectors really are Prothean, the information you received from the beacon or the cypher could be responding to anything or everything on this ship. Do you remember what happened on the abandoned Alliance ship? Sovereign could have killed you. Garrus can take you back. Tali and I will search the ship." Tali and Garrus were standing to the side watching the exchange in amusement. Shepard rarely won one of these little disagreements unless Liara decided to let her.

Shepard stood, managed to hide the fact that she was still feeling a little dizzy, and walked over to the exam table holding the body of the dead Collector. "See, I'm fine. Whatever it was that happened to me earlier isn't happening now."

Liara could feel the pain from Shepard's head wound but, otherwise, she seemed to be physically fine. Unfortunately, Liara couldn't discern Shepard's mental state without melding with her. She didn't sense any emotional turmoil from Shepard other than the turmoil caused by their differing views on whether or not Shepard should return to the Normandy. Liara wanted Dr. Chakwas to examine Shepard as soon as possible but Shepard did seem fine and the ship appeared to be deserted. She decided to relent and not push Shepard to return to the Normandy. She knew there would be other times in far worse situations. She would let Shepard win this one and save her arguments for the next time. "If we're going to do this we need to hurry. Shepard, if something happens to you before we get off this ship, I will be very angry with you." _That should give her a little extra motivation to stay safe, _thought Liara.

The team continued to search the ship, moving up the ramp that seemed to be the only way to access the remainder of the ship. Liara kept Shepard in her line of sight, paying close attention to anything that might indicate Shepard was having difficulty. The communications with the Normandy had come back once they were away from the control terminal and the body of that Collector/Prothean. Because of that, Liara felt certain that something had triggered Shepard's mind and caused the visions from the beacon to overwhelm her. She was concerned that there were other areas of the ship that would do the same and was questioning why, after her collapse, Shepard had recovered and was no longer affected. The more she thought about it, the more convinced Liara became that they were walking into a trap just like the abandoned Alliance ship two years ago. Sovereign had nearly killed Shepard trying to bend her mind to his will**. **Liara moved closer to Shepard, her body starting to faintly glow as she relaxed her restraints and let the dark energy build inside her, ready to be unleashed at the first sign Shepard was in danger.

"Now, why do you suppose these would be here?" Garrus, walking slightly ahead of the others, stopped to examine a cache of weapons and armor, all bearing the Cerberus logo.

"That is a good question." Shepard asked EDI about any attacks on Cerberus facilities or any other reason the Collectors would have Cerberus gear. EDI came up with nothing after searching her database, reminding Shepard that she could not disclose certain classified Cerberus information.

"EDI, does that mean there is something to know but you can't tell me?"

"Your reasoning is logical, Shepard."

Shepard, knowing there was no way to get the information from EDI, shrugged her shoulders and proceeded up the ramp. She would talk to Miranda when they returned to the Normandy. They eventually found themselves in a large cavernous room filled with pods. They were hanging from the walls and ceilings and covered the floor, leaving only a path to walk through the room. Tali, looking around in awe, said, "There aren't enough human colonists to fill these."

Liara, equally awed by the sight, was turning in a circle, her head lifted to the pods hanging from the ceiling. "Unless they plan to harvest other species once the human colonies are decimated."

"Or plan to go to Earth."

At Garrus' words, Shepard looked back at him. "That is not going to happen. I won't let it happen. I'll stop the Collectors or die trying."

Liara, standing beside Shepard, put her hand on Shepard's shoulder. "We will stop them or die trying. You're not alone Shepard."

Shepard turned her head, met Liara's eyes and placed her hand over Liara's. She gave Liara's hand a gentle squeeze before continuing through the room to another ramp which wound its way up through the ship. Mid-way up the ramp, Joker informed them that the Collector ship was the same one that had destroyed the Normandy two years ago. Shepard instinctively felt fear upon learning that this was the ship that had killed her. Immediately, Liara's hand was locked on hers, holding it in a tight grip. Knowing that Liara must be feeling the same fear, reliving the same nightmare, Shepard's fear turned to anger.

TTTTTTTTTT

Hearing the certainty in Joker's voice that this was the same ship that destroyed the Normandy…the same ship that destroyed her life, Liara felt an icy fear in her chest squeezing her heart until she felt it would burst from the pressure. Without even realizing she was doing it, she stepped closer to Shepard and took her hand in a terrified grip. She was suddenly transported back to the escape pod, terrified that Shepard wouldn't get off the Normandy in time, shocked to be feeling everything Shepard was feeling and shattered into a million pieces when she felt Shepard's death. She suddenly wanted this ship to be full of Collectors. She wanted to kill them all for what they did to Shepard and the Normandy crew.

"Liara?"

Liara was suddenly snapped back to reality when she heard Shepard call her name. Her eyes slowly focused on Shepard whose face was inches from her own. "Shepard, it's a trap. We have to get out of here. It is not a coincidence that the same ship that destroyed the Normandy is here now…two years later and deserted. We have to leave."

Shepard agreed but wanted to finish the search before leaving. "Liara, we can't leave yet. If it is a trap, we know about it and won't be taken by surprise. Let's finish up quickly then get out of here."

Liara simply nodded and followed Shepard as she started forward again.

TTTTTTTTTT

Eventually, they reached another control console. Liara felt a great deal of relief as Shepard started uploading the data to the Normandy where Joker and EDI would analyze it. Once the upload was complete they could get back to the Normandy. The longer they were on the Collector ship, the more anxious Liara became…waiting for an attack she knew was coming. As the data uploaded, Liara kept her eyes on Shepard, still certain there was something on the ship that triggered the visions.

"Liara, are you okay?"

Liara was so lost in thought she didn't notice that Tali was standing beside her. "Tali, I am fine. Or, I will be when we're off this ship. Shepard is not safe here."

"Liara, none of us…"

The platform they were standing on was suddenly levitating and bucking wildly sending them sprawling in all directions. Within seconds, it was over and the four were climbing to their feet.

"Commander, is everyone okay? Shepard?"

"We're fine, Joker. What the hell happened?"

"The data contained some kind of virus. EDI has it under control."

"Shepard there are Collectors headed for your location. You are badly outnumbered. I suggest evacuating immediately."

As EDI was speaking, Liara saw other platforms moving towards them. She immediately placed a shield around the platform they were standing on as the others started firing at the Collectors. There were so many of them and because the platforms the Collectors were standing on were levitating slightly above, they had the advantage of higher ground. Maintaining the shield was draining Liara quickly. She moved closer to Shepard and attempted to fire at the Collectors while maintaining the shield. To her right, Liara saw one of the Collectors be transformed as Harbinger took control. Making sure the others were safely behind cover, Liara released the shield and focused her biotic energy at Harbinger. Each time they took him down, he merely took control of another Collector. When the Collectors were whittled down to a handful remaining, Harbinger instructed them to focus on Shepard, take her down at all costs. Liara was furious. She drew on every bit of dark energy she could gather and flung it at the remaining Collectors. The ones who weren't killed instantly were thrown over the side of the platform and fell through the open center of the ship to their deaths.

Shepard contacted the Normandy and learned that the power to the Collector ship was coming online. Shepard, assured by EDI that she could handle the Collector data, started the upload again. Once it was complete, the team started making their way back through the ship to the shuttle. Several times, they had to stop to fight their way clear of Collectors before they could progress. As they neared the shuttle location, one last wave of Collectors, including a Praetorian, attacked them. Garrus and Shepard focused on the Praetorian while Liara and Tali directed their attack on the remaining Collectors. Tali deployed a combat drone to help with the Praetorian while she used her weapons and tech skills on the Collectors. Liara, half her focus on Shepard, used her biotics when the Collectors or husks got too close to Shepard. Tali and Liara finished off the Collectors and husks then turned their attention to the Praetorian. As Garrus' fired the shot that would kill it, the Praetorian focused on the new threat, Tali and Liara who were now firing at it using weapons and biotics. In the blink of an eye, it took them down.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard saw the Praetorian shift focus to Liara and Tali just as Garrus pulled the trigger. For her, time slowed and her vision was filled with the sight of Liara as she was picked up and slammed against the side of the Collector ship.

Shepard was sprinting to Liara before she hit the floor. "Garrus, get Tali and get to the shuttle." She reached Liara's side and was horrified at the blood gushing from her side. Picking Liara up as gently as possible under the circumstances, Shepard looked behind her to see a wall of husks coming for them. She roared at Garrus to hurry as she sped past him, thankful for the Cerberus enhancements that a allowed her to get Liara to safety. She reached the shuttle just ahead of Garrus who placed Tali across the padded seat. When he started to secure her to the seat, Shepard said, "Get us out of here. I'll take care of Tali." She grabbed the first aid kit, lowered herself to the floor in front of Tali and pulled Liara back against her chest. She rummaged in the first aid kit until she found the large surgical pads. She grabbed all of them and pressed them against Liara's armor over the wound, wishing she could remove the armor. She threw her other arm across Tali, holding her in place as Garrus guided the shuttle back to the Normandy.

Tears were leaking from her eyes as she pressed her lips to Liara's head. "Hold on, baby."


	19. Chapter 19

*********Sorry it has taken longer than usual to update. For some reason, this chapter has been the bane of my existence for the past 2 weeks. My muse just up and walked out on me and is still missing. I'm not completely happy with the result of my struggle but feel a certain amount of relief that it's finished and I can move on with the story.******* **

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined.

Bioware owns it all.

Chapter 19

For the last hour, Shepard had been pacing the length of the med bay, periodically taking a few minutes to sit by Tali's bed. When they got back to the Normandy, Shepard insisted Dr. Chakwas stabilize Tali first. Even a minor wound could cause death for her if the infection was severe enough. Luckily, Tali's wound was not severe and her suit had sealed immediately just as it was designed. Dr. Chakwas was pumping her with antibiotics and felt that she would be fine in a day or two. Liara was being examined and Shepard was left to wait and wonder what was happening with her. They removed her armor to clean the wound as soon as they were back on the Normandy and it wasn't as bad as Shepard had feared. Still, Liara had lost quite a bit of blood and was still unconscious when Dr. Chakwas started tending to her. In addition to her concern over Liara, Shepard was furious that they had walked into a trap and the Illusive Man had, according to EDI, known it was a trap. He had attempted to contact Shepard three times since they had escaped the Collector ship but she had refused to allow Joker to acknowledge the transmission. She would deal with him later…right now her focus was on Liara and Tali. Both Samara and Jack were waiting for news about Liara, each sitting quietly on opposite ends of the med bay. Garrus and even Grunt had come to check their injured team members. Shepard stopped pacing and, once again, sat by Tali's bed. Within a few minutes, Shepard could hear Tali mumbling in her sleep. She gently shook her shoulder to wake her.

"Tali, you're okay. You're back on the Normandy."

"Shepard, what happened? I don't remember coming back here."

After Shepard told Tali about the Praetorian taking her and Liara down and the tear in her suit, Tali looked around the med bay, saw Samara and Jack sitting in the room and said, "Shepard, where is Liara?"

"Dr. Chakwas is with her now. She was still unconscious when they started working on her. She has a wound on her side. It's not that serious. Doc just wants to make sure nothing got rattled inside. She'll be fine though. She's tougher than the rest of us combined."

"Of course she will be fine." Tali propped herself up and Shepard helped her get a pillow behind her back. She actually felt pretty good and knew that she had Dr. Chakwas to thank. She might be human and an Alliance or ex-Alliance doctor but she cared about the Normandy's crew no matter the species. Tali's attention was drawn back to Shepard who was now tapping her foot incessantly. She could see the stress and exhaustion on Shepard's face and wanted to do something to distract her for even a few minutes. "Shepard, could I ask you something?"

"Hmm, sure, Tali."

"Liara told me about the evening you planned for her on Illium. I was surprised at first because, well, sorry Shepard, but you just don't seem like the romantic type. I mean, I would have never thought that the first human Spectre and savior of the galaxy would arrange something so elaborate and, according to Liara, perfectly romantic."

Shepard was blushing and thankful for the dim lighting. "That's not a question, Tali."

"No, that's not my question. I just wanted to make you blush."

Shepard smiled and said, "Mission successful…now, what's your question?"

"Shepard, when did you know that Liara…that you loved Liara? How did you know?"

Shepard's face relaxed and softened immediately. By the time she finished telling Tali about her unyielding, overpowering draw to Liara the moment their eyes met to her failed promise to herself that she wouldn't admit her feelings, Dr. Chakwas was at Shepard's side telling her that Liara was fine. She had sedated her to help manage the pain and wanted her to remain in the med bay overnight. Shepard let Jack and Samara know that Liara was okay, made sure Tali was comfortable and made her way to Liara's bedside. Shepard stood by the bed for several minutes just looking at Liara's beautiful face, so peaceful in sleep. She really needed to get out of her armor but she didn't want to leave Liara even for a few minutes just yet. She placed a soft kiss on Liara's forehead and settled in the chair by the bed. She took Liara's hand and in a matter of minutes, she drifted off to sleep. Dr. Chakwas came by later, checked Tali and opened the curtain surrounding Liara's bed. She was surprised to find the commander still wearing her armor. She thought about waking her but judged that Shepard needed the sleep more than she needed to shed her armor. She quickly checked Liara and was satisfied that she was resting comfortably. She spent a minute watching these two women who felt like daughters to her before retiring to her quarters for the evening.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara was slowly waking from a dream she really didn't want to leave. She was with Shepard in some tropical paradise…just the two of them. They were sprawled together on a blanket, limbs tangled and hands groping as the sound of waves crashing on the beach filled their ears. Liara was willing herself to stay in the dream but fragments of thoughts kept intruding. She had been successfully pushing them away until she remembered the Collector ship, remembered the team trying to fight their way back to the shuttle for pick up. _The Praetorian._ She remembered it turning toward her and Tali and then nothing. Was Tali okay? Shepard…what happened to Shepard? Liara's eyes snapped open and she tried to sit up. The pain in her side made her hiss as she fell back to the bed, her eyes closing tight to stop the tears that were threatening. _Goddess. That hurts. _When the pain subsided, Liara opened her eyes and realized that she was in the med bay. She turned to her right to see Shepard, still wearing her bloody armor, sleeping in a chair. The room was dimly lit and quiet. Liara could see that another bed was occupied. She assumed it was Tali and felt relieved knowing that her friend was okay. She shifted her focus to Shepard, feeling slightly irritated at the woman for not removing her armor or going to bed where she could really rest. Liara loved looking out for Shepard but she would like to know that Shepard would take care of herself if she was unable to do it. _She looks tired. _Liara longed to wrap her arms around Shepard. Instead, she took Shepard's hand, which was resting on the side of bed, covered it with hers, closed her eyes and found her way back to the beach.

TTTTTTTTTT

"Commander, would you stop squirming? It is impossible to me that you could have a cut like this and not even remember getting it but the prick of this little needle makes you act as if you're having a finger sawed off with a butter knife."

Shepard bit her lip and tried to remain still as Dr. Chakwas finished the last of the stitches. She really didn't remember getting the cut across the back of her shoulder, didn't even realize she had it until she removed her armor to shower this morning. She had already received a lecture from Dr. Chakwas and a look from Liara that promised they would talk about it later. Shepard sighed and turned her attention to her bondmate across the med bay. She was deep in conversation with Tali who was already up and around. She lost herself in watching Liara: the tilt of her head as she listened to Tali, the sparkle in her eyes when she glanced in Shepard's direction. The next thing Shepard knew, Dr. Chakwas was telling her that she was finished. She pulled her shirt back on and went to let Liara and Tali know that she would bring them lunch in a couple of hours before she left the med bay.

Shepard's first stop was Miranda's office. She wanted to know what, if anything, Miranda knew about the Collector ship and the trap that nearly killed them. Miranda's expression as she listened to Shepard explain the faked Turian communication and EDI's analysis that it came from Cerberus made it clear to Shepard that whatever Cerberus was doing, Miranda wasn't part of it.

After leaving Miranda, Shepard spent time checking in with the rest of the team. Like Miranda, they had issues to resolve or things that they just needed to do because they thought they wouldn't be returning after going through the Omega-4 Relay. Shepard needed them at their best because she had every intention of getting back safely with everyone even if she had to carry them back to the Normandy one by one. Checking the time, Shepard stopped by the mess hall to pick up lunch before returning to the med bay.

TTTTTTTTTT

"Are you certain?"

"Yes ma'am, I triple checked the information."

Liara stopped pacing when the pain in her side made its presence known. She turned to the console displaying the image of the battered agent and sighed. The man was one of her top agents and invaluable to her work. He had almost died to get this information. "Get back to Illium and stay safe. And thank you."

Liara cut the connection then contacted her other agents, asking questions and giving them more specific information about what they should be looking for in their search. She also warned each of them of the danger involved in this particular job and gave each the opportunity to decline the assignment which was an offer none of them took. As she broke contact with the last agent, she slumped in her chair feeling exhausted. She had been released from the med bay yesterday and spent the day in bed with Shepard which turned out to be less restful than Dr. Chakwas intended when she ordered her to a day of bed rest. Her side was causing her a great deal of pain which is why she hadn't accompanied Shepard to the planet this morning. She hadn't taken any pain medication because she wanted to work and she wanted to be alert if there was a problem with Shepard and the team. They were searching for Jacob's father who was thought lost 10 years earlier when his ship went down. There was never a distress signal activated or any sign of the ship until last week which Liara found very suspicious. She had asked EDI to monitor the team and knew she would inform her if there was a problem. Liara sighed and stood to resume her pacing. She kept running the information from her agent over and over in her head trying to make sense of it, looking for any connections. Should she tell Shepard or wait until she knew more, had proof? Realizing that it might be best to distract herself from it for the time being, Liara left the cabin and took the elevator down to the crew deck.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard shook her head in disgust as she waited for the Alliance to arrive. Luckily, they had a cargo ship in the area. They had agreed to pick up the survivors and take them to safety. They would also deal with Jacob's father once they arrived. She had left the decision about what to do with Jacob's father up to Jacob and he had decided to let galactic law mete out his punishment. Shepard would not have made the same decision. She would have ripped him apart slowly and painfully for what he did to his female crew…treating them like his property, using them for his pleasure, keeping them confused and compliant by forcing them to eat the local vegetation while he hoarded the remaining supplies from the ship. Grinding her teeth in frustration, Shepard contacted the Normandy to update them. She knew Liara would be worried that they were taking longer than expected. She was hoping to speak with her knowing that just hearing her voice would soothe the turmoil and anger she was feeling. When EDI told her that Liara was with Samara, she decided not to disturb them. She knew Liara missed her mother, missed contact with other Asari and, though she would never admit it, needed a sort of mother figure right now. Samara seemed to be filling that role for her and also seemed to benefit from the relationship she was building with Liara. When Samara and Liara were in the same room, Samara's normal stoic expression softened and Shepard had even caught her smiling a few times. Sighing, Shepard sat down on a rocky ledge overlooking the water, willing the Alliance to get there so she could get back to Liara. She needed to feel those blue arms wrapped around her right now.

TTTTTTTTTT

Samara was once again sitting cross legged on the floor when Liara entered the observation deck. Since Samara joined the team, Liara had talked with her almost daily. Initially, she was drawn to Samara as a source of information about her mother; Liara missed Benezia terribly and talking with someone who knew her mother eased the ache in her heart a great deal. Now, however, she found that she just enjoyed the other Asari's company. Liara felt that Samara was someone who could understand her, someone she could look to for advice. Samara immediately rose from her position and turned to face Liara.

"Samara, I didn't mean to disturb you."

Samara waved Liara's comment away and beckoned her to join her as she sat. "Nonsense, you are not disturbing me. I am happy to see you are up and around today. How are you feeling?"

Liara crossed the room and took a seat across from Samara. "Much better though my wound is still painful. Shepard said that you were in the med bay when I was brought there. I wanted to thank you for your concern. I was also hoping that we could just talk."

Samara let a small smile play on her lips before resuming her usual stoic expression. "I would like that and you do not need to thank me for caring about your well-being. Even if I did not care for you as a person, which I most assuredly do, I would care for you because you are Benezia's daughter."

Liara nodded her head and was surprised at the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She hurt for both Samara and her mother. Liara had come to realize after several conversations with Samara that they had loved each other very much. Samara had told her that she had never loved another as she loved Benezia and Liara believed it was the same for her mother. The conversation turned to what happened on the Collector ship and from there a number of different topics as Liara and Samara learned more about each other.

After a brief silence where both women were lost in their own thoughts, Samara turned from the observation window back to Liara. "May I ask you something?" Liara nodded. "I have heard the crew talk about Shepard's death. They are saying that she died two years ago and Cerberus, somehow, brought her back." Samara knew from the look on Liara's face that it was true. "Liara, I am sorry. I did not mean to cause you pain. You do not need to answer."

Liara placed her shaking hands in her lap and took a deep breath. She told Samara about the attack on the original Normandy, about Shepard refusing to leave the ship until every crew member was safe, Shepard being blown from the ship before she could board an escape pod, her death. Samara was shocked when Liara told her about feeling Shepard's pain, feeling her body die as she struggled for every breath. Among the Asari, there were two recorded instances of this happening between bondmates. Both couples were "purebloods". Because of the stigma and very real possibility of an Ardat-Yakshi being born of such a union between two Asari, these instances were not widely known. The Asari government had removed all written accounts from public libraries and placed them in Ardat-Yakshi monasteries. It was thought that the bliss of such a union would override the fear of producing an Ardat-Yakshi offspring. As a Justicar, Samara had access to these records. She knew all too well the risk involved in having a child with another Asari. Her heart ached at the thought of her daughters. She missed them but had avoided seeing them for centuries. If she thought too much about her mission, her hunt for her own daughter so she could kill her, it would tear her heart to shreds.

"Samara, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." Samara looked at Liara, tears standing in her eyes. "Liara, I would like to tell you about my daughters."

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara left the observation deck feeling overwhelmed with sadness. Learning about Samara's daughters had given her a better understanding of the Justicar but it had also made her heart ache for the woman. She had lost track of time while they were talking and was surprised to see how late it was when EDI informed her that the shuttle would be docking in a few minutes. In the elevator, she tried to stop the tears that were still leaking from her eyes. She knew that she should probably wait in the cabin for Shepard but she needed to feel her arms around her and the thought of waiting even a minute longer than necessary was unthinkable. Liara left the elevator just as Shepard stepped off the shuttle. Before Shepard even realized Liara was in the docking bay, she was wrapped in a blur of blue. She closed her arms around her bondmate and lifted her off her feet as she buried her face in Liara's neck. They didn't speak…just held each other as the docking bay, Jacob, Miranda, everything just melted away.


	20. Chapter 20

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined.

Bioware owns it all.

Shattered- Chapter 20

Shepard was so caught up in her need to be close to Liara that she didn't immediately notice how Liara was clinging to her or the slight shake of Liara's body as she cried. When she did notice, she hugged Liara tighter to her.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

Liara took a deep breath and tried to control her tears. She was embarrassed that she had been unable to control her emotions but it felt so good to be in Shepard's arms. With a few more deep breaths, she was feeling calmer and her tears had stopped. She wanted to answer Shepard but knew it would only start her tears again.

Shepard tried to loosen her hold and lower Liara back to her feet but Liara wasn't ready to relinquish the death grip she had around Shepard's neck. "Liara, are you okay? Talk to me, sweetheart."

"Shepard, don't ask me now. I would like to get through the ship and back to our cabin before I lose control of my emotions again." Liara took her arms from around Shepard's neck and Shepard lowered her back to the floor.

"But…"

"Shepard, I am fine…just sad. Nothing has happened." Liara looked up to see Shepard searching her face, looking for any clue about what was upsetting her._ Goddess. I could lose myself forever in those eyes. _"Shepard, please."

Shepard gave Liara a quick nod before putting her arm around her waist and leading her to the elevator. Once in the elevator, Liara pressed herself against Shepard's side. With the contact, she could feel the sadness inside dissipating. Shepard was her anchor. By the time they reached the cabin, Liara felt much more in control of herself. She helped Shepard get out of her armor and waited patiently for her to shower. As soon as Shepard emerged from the bathroom, Liara led her to the bed, pulled her down and cuddled against her.

Shepard closed her eyes, content to do nothing more than lay on the bed with Liara. She knew it couldn't last the remainder of the afternoon though. She had too many things to do, too many people counting on her to help them solve their problems, too many colonists living in fear of the Collectors. "Can we talk now?"

Liara told Shepard about her conversation with Samara; the difficulty she had telling Samara the details of the attack that destroyed the Normandy and the admission Samara made to her about her own daughters. "Shepard, I cannot even imagine the pain she has carried for most of her life. She has lived with regret every day since the day she left my mother…centuries Shepard. She has three daughters, all of them Ardat-Yakshi, one of which she must hunt down and kill. It is no wonder she clings to her life as a Justicar, to that horrible, convoluted code. It is her defense, an excuse to remain distant from everyone so she won't be hurt again."

Shepard was stunned to learn that the criminal Samara was hunting was her own daughter and that she had every intention of killing her…that she had two other daughters locked up in some monastery. Like Liara, she felt sadness on Samara's behalf but she also felt a great amount of respect for the Justicar. Her life had been filled with pain and loss yet she had survived.

"I don't think that's true where you're concerned."

"No, you're right. I think, initially, it was because of my mother. I care for her too, Shepard."

"I know you do. I'm glad she's with us, glad that there is another Asari you can talk to about things."

"Shepard…I don't want you to think there are things…"

Shepard pulled Liara against her. "Sweetheart, I don't think there are things you don't tell me. Your friendship with Samara is good for you…for both of you."

Liara squeezed Shepard just a bit tighter and kissed her cheek before laying her head back on Shepard's chest. "What happened with Jacob's father?"

Shepard felt a burst of anger which was quickly stifled when Liara lifted her head, caressed Shepard's cheek and said, "What happened?"

Shepard leaned into Liara's touch which immediately soothed her and left her feeling grateful that she had Liara in her life as she told her about Jacob's father.

TTTTTTTTTT

The next day they arrived at Pragia. Shepard tried to convince Liara to stay behind, let her side heal. Liara wanted to be there for Jack even if Jack would never admit that she might need the support. As the shuttle left the docking bay, Jack's body was shaking, whether from anger, fear or something else entirely, Liara didn't know. She moved from Shepard's side to sit beside Jack.

"You okay?"

Jack turned to Liara who felt a jolt in her heart when she saw the naked fear in Jack's eyes. "I'm fine."

Liara nodded her head and occupied herself with checking her pistol. Within a few minutes, she could feel Jack's eyes on her. "I'm scared, okay. Is that what you wanted to hear? Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"No, Jack. I don't want you to be scared. I want to hear you laugh and know that you are happy. And this is a good idea. You need to do this, move beyond it."

"Well…I'm glad that you're, you know, here. I know that ass kicking you got on the Collector Ship still hurts."

Shepard had been watching the interaction and was shaking her head in amazement at the effect Liara had on people. She completely broke through defenses, no matter how hard you fought to keep them up. Shepard would never tire of watching Liara; every movement, while not always graceful, was a thing of beauty to Shepard. She closed her eyes, a smile spreading across her face as she remembered finding Liara on Therum trapped behind the Prothean barrier, the shy smiles exchanged in Liara's first few days on the Normandy, being scared to death when she admitted her feelings, their first kiss, the first time they joined…every minute ingrained in her heart.

"Shepard?"

Shepard's eyes opened to a pair of blue ones staring at her in concern. She looked around and saw Jack standing at the open shuttle door. "Sorry, I was just thinking. Let's get going."

TTTTTTTTTT

"Jack, are you okay?" They were standing in a large room with containers upended and scattered all across the space. Jack was staring at a several years old blood stain on the floor, her eyes unfocused and vacant.

"They would bring me to this room to fight the other kids. The guards would place bets on us. If I refused to fight, it would result in days of torture; torture that made wish I was dead. When I won, they would pump me full of drugs, a reward I guess. Whatever they gave me… it would give me a warm feeling inside, let me escape, mentally, for just a little while. The other kids, they always wanted to fight, wanted to tear me apart. I could never understand why…why all of them hated me? I don't know how many of them I killed here." Jack rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes and looked at Shepard and Liara who were standing quietly to the side. "I didn't have a fucking choice. They got what they deserved. They tried to kill me."

Liara wanted to comfort Jack, let her know that she wasn't alone but she knew Jack would only pull away from her. "We're not judging you, Jack."

"You are…everyone does but I don't care what you think of me!" Jack turned and continued through the facility, surrounded by a pulsing blue light as she let her biotics rush to the surface, ready to be unleashed.

Within minutes, Jack, too focused on her anger and pain, walked into a room full of Blood Pack mercs. Even with her considerable power, there were too many of them focused on her. She was barely able to hold a shield in place to protect herself from the bullets flying at her. Liara ran through the door just ahead of Shepard to see a Krogan charging Jack. In an instant, Jack was thrown back, her shields destroyed and the Krogan standing over her with a shotgun pointed at her head.

"Jack!" Without thought, Liara threw herself on top of Jack as she raised a shield to protect them. She was on her knees, her arms outstretched to hold the shield, when the force of the blast from the shotgun impacted the shield and sent shockwaves traveling up her arms. The Krogan was ready to fire again and Liara didn't know if she would have the strength to hold the shield. Gritting her teeth, she poured everything she had into the shield as her eyes searched for Shepard. She was across the room, her eyes terrified when she realized what was about to happen. Liara locked her eyes on Shepard, determined to make sure her last sight was Shepard if she was about to die. In an instant, too fast for Liara's eyes to follow, Shepard was on top of the Krogan flinging him aside with ease. He slammed against the wall but was immediately on his feet. Shepard grabbed his shotgun from the floor and with two quick shots, killed him.

"You two okay?"

Liara pulled Jack to her feet, looked around the room to see all the mercs dead then turned to face Shepard, a smile tugging at her lips. "We're fine. You and your cybernetics saved my life again, Commander. You are due a huge reward when we get back to the Normandy."

"I'll hold you to that, T'Soni but right now we need to get moving. There could more of them."

The trio made their way through the remainder of the building with little incident. Each room they entered revealed a new horror that had been inflicted on the children that had been held in the place. At one of the remaining computer terminals, they heard a message which indicated that the other children at the facility were there only for experiments which were deemed too dangerous to try on Subject Zero. She was the goal. The other children were expendable. Jack didn't say a word…no ranting, no threatening, no denials. Liara knew she was feeling guilt over what happened to the other children.

"Jack, none of this is your fault. You are not responsible for what happened to the other children."

Jack didn't even acknowledge that Liara had spoken. "My cell was just through that door. I want to set the bomb and get the hell out of here." Once again, jack led the way. When they reached her old cell, there was a man, Aresh, inside. As a child he had been held at Pragia, experimented on and left for dead when the riot that allowed Jack escape ended. He was delusional and thought he could open the facility again. Jack, furious that he was talking about opening the facility, had her pistol pointed at his head, her arms shaking as she slowly started to pull the trigger.

"Jack! Don't do it. He's not making sense. There's no way he can open this facility again. Hasn't there been enough blood shed in this place? No one else needs to die here."

Jack wanted to pull the trigger, wanted it so bad for no other reason than she liked to kill. It was the only way she knew to survive. She glanced at Liara, saw the tears standing in her eyes and knew that Liara would support her even if she killed this man. Shepard was standing to the side and just nodded at Jack when she turned to look at her. Both of them would support her. Both of them had just saved her life. She lowered her gun and looked at Aresh in disgust. "Get the hell out of here. I'm blowing this fucking place to hell."

Jack spent several minutes looking around her old cell, voicing thoughts that she had always kept private, sharing her pain with Shepard and Liara. When they boarded the shuttle to leave Pragia, Jack took the detonator and stood by a window. When the shuttle was far enough away, she slowly pressed her finger against the detonator. There were tears streaming from her eyes as she watched the facility that had warped her into some kind of freak killer be engulfed in a fireball that would cleanse the planet of the taint that had been poisoning it for years. Wiping the tears from her face, Jack wondered what she would have to do to cleanse herself of the taint that poisoned her, filled her with hate and bitterness, twisted everything into ugliness and left her lonely and alone.

TTTTTTTTTT

"Shepard, how could Cerberus do that to children? Where did they all come from? Where were their families?"

Liara had been unusually quiet since boarding the shuttle on Pragia. Shepard could understand. She was sickened by the facility and what had taken place there. "I don't know but I've had enough of Cerberus and the Illusive Man. If I didn't need him to stop the Collectors, I would…I hate working with them, Liara."

Liara sat on the bed beside Shepard and took her hand, fingers intertwined. "Could we get the resources we need from the Alliance, from anywhere else?"

"Not the Alliance, not the Council. There's no one with the kind of resources we need to stop the Collectors. As much as I hate Cerberus, I have to do something. Somebody has to do something to help those colonists and there's no one else. There's just me."

"You're not alone Shepard. I'm with you and I won't leave your side…not ever."

Shepard laid her head on Liara's shoulder and gripped her hand just a little tighter. She took a deep breath and released it with all of the uncertainty that had been gnawing away at her since she agreed to work with Cerberus.

Shepard fell backwards on the bed and pulled Liara down with her. "Mordin needs help finding a former student who seems to have gotten himself in some trouble on Tuchanka."

"Tuchanka? Are we going?"

"Yep."

Liara couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her face. "I miss Wrex. I can't wait to see him again."

"Yeah, me too. The big, bad Krogan will probably turn to mush the second he sees you."

"Shepard, don't tease him. He's really very sensitive for a big, bad Krogan."

Shepard laughed and rolled to her side to face Liara. "Didn't you promise me a reward, T'Soni?"

"Did I, Commander? I don't really remember any such promise."

Lightning fast, Shepard was bending over Liara capturing her lips in a gentle, teasing kiss. "Oh, I distinctly remember you mentioning a reward."

Liara's lips were tingling and her heart was hammering in her chest. She couldn't keep the moan from escaping when Shepard kissed her a second time and lay back on the bed.

Liara threw herself on top of Shepard, stretching her body the length of Shepard's and said, "Wait. I remember now," as she lowered her lips to Shepard's.


	21. Chapter 21

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings, I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined.

Bioware owns it all.

Chapter 21

Jack paced in the small space she had claimed… three steps to the wall and three steps back. She wasn't normally indecisive…ignore people or kill them was her usual philosophy. Now…now she found herself wanting interaction other than the conversations she had with herself. She had rarely left her hidey hole since being on the Normandy. Even when she did make an appearance, the crew generally avoided her. In the time since Shepard had picked her up from Purgatory, Jack had started to feel empty, more alone than she had felt since the first year she spent at the facility on Pragia. When she was feeling particularly lonely, she wondered what it would be like to be a different person, a normal person who wasn't filled with anger. She had very faint memories of her childhood, the one before Cerberus got their hands on her, memories of a laughing little girl who played with other children. When those memories clawed their way out and tried to worm their way in to her thoughts, Jack had to stop them; remembering hurt too much. Venturing up the stairs, she slunk by the door to engineering, hoping it wouldn't detect her presence and slide open. She really didn't want to get stuck talking to Gabby and Donnelly again. And she would get stuck because now she felt like she had to play nice with everybody. Shepard had kept her word and helped her destroy the facility on Pragia. She felt the least she could do is try to stay out of trouble and attempt to get along with the crew. Then there was Liara. Liara made her less angry, made her expect more of herself. Jack cursed herself for feeling the butterflies in her stomach every time she thought of Liara. While her thoughts sometimes led her astray and her dreams tormented her with visions of what she knew would be an experience beyond price, she accepted the fact that she would never be more than a friend to Liara. Strangely enough, it was okay with her as long as Liara was happy and there was no doubt that Liara was beyond happy with Shepard. She had never felt so selfless in her life. _Damn! How the hell did that happen to me? _ Managing to avoid the engineers, she stepped in the elevator and reached toward the control panel. There was a slight hesitation as her finger hovered over the panel.

"Oh, fuck it." She hit deck one and leaned against the wall as the elevator started moving. She had been avoiding Liara for two days, since returning from Pragia, but finally admitted to herself that she wanted to talk to someone- to Liara- about what they did to her there. She was terrified. She would rather face ten ships full of Collectors alone than talk about feelings. Unless those feelings involved an abundance of anger; she had no trouble expressing those. The elevator stopped on deck three. Jack stepped to the back corner, hoping to avoid any sort of interaction. When the door slid open and Miranda was standing on the other side, Jack let her biotics simmer just below the surface, ready to be called on at a moment's notice. "Just fucking great…the Cerberus cheerleader."

"Well, if it isn't the Normandy's very own crazed psychopath. I think I'll wait until the elevator has been decontaminated." Miranda turned to walk back to her office, leaving a fuming Jack behind.

Jack stood in the open elevator door for a heartbeat before stalking Miranda back to her office.

TTTTTTTTTT

"Commander."

Shepard and Liara were in their cabin deep in conversation when Joker interrupted. Liara had told Shepard about the information her agent discovered, information that had almost cost him his life. She had received fragments of information from her other agents over the past few days but none of it tied together. Liara couldn't make the pieces fit. She could feel Shepard's confusion and uncertainty and it made her angry, made her want to take Shepard far away and shield her from everything that could hurt her. If what she believed was proven true, she would make the Illusive Man pay.

"What is it Joker?"

"Jack and Miranda are having a disagreement."

"Damn it!"

"Yeah, it's not pretty. They're in Miranda's office. You better get down there."

"I'll take care of it, Joker." Shepard sighed, kissed Liara and stood to leave.

"Mind if I join you? I would like to talk with Jack. She has been more reclusive than usual since Pragia."

A relieved look spread across Shepard's face. She took Liara's hand and pulled her close. She nuzzled her neck before placing a kiss on her forehead, her nose and, finally, her lips.

"Commander, you really should hurry before they blow a hole in the Normandy with those biotic blasts."

"Okay, Joker. I get it."

TTTTTTTTTT

They heard yelling as soon as the elevator door opened on the crew deck. Shepard spared a quick glance at Liara before briskly walking to Miranda's office. She opened the door and managed to take one step before Liara grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the side. She felt something graze the side of her head as she stumbled into the wall. When she looked down, the sword that had been hanging on Miranda's wall was at her feet. She picked it up and pushed off the wall more than ready to unleash her anger at both Jack and Miranda. Her agitation lasted for about half a second before turning to amusement at what Liara had done. She had trapped them in a biotic field, a bubble much like the one she had used to free Shepard and Tali from the crumbling ruins of the Citadel Tower after the battle with Sovereign.

Liara looked at the deadly sword Shepard was now holding in her hand and felt her heart jump at how close it had come to stabbing Shepard. "Are you okay, Shepard?"

Shepard wiped her hand across the small cut on her head then motioned toward Jack and Miranda, a smile tugging at her lips. "Yep, just fine. It only grazed me. Please continue."

Liara turned her attention back to Jack and Miranda, who had been silent since seeing the look on Liara's face as she pushed Shepard away from the sword that nearly impaled her. Liara was pleased to see that both now looked more frightened than angry. She looked around the room at the destruction the two had caused. They had obviously been flinging anything that wasn't bolted down at each other. "You are very lucky that Shepard wasn't seriously injured. If she had been…"

Shepard could feel the anger coming from Liara. She moved to her side and placed her arm around her waist. "What are the two of you doing? You endangered the entire ship using your biotics. We have to work together to stop the Collectors. We have to trust each other, at least in the field, and I wouldn't trust either of you to watch my back. This needs to stop! If you want to kill each other after the mission that's fine with me but either this crap stops now or both of you are leaving this ship."

"Shepard, you can't kick me off the ship. This is a Cerberus vessel and I am the chief Cerberus operative on board."

"The Cerberus bitch thinks that what they did to me on Pragia was okay. She…"

Shepard lifted her arm, pointing the sword at them. "I mean it. I won't let the two of you endanger this ship because you insist on acting like children."

"Fine. I can keep it together until the mission is over. I just hope she survives so I can rip her part myself." Jack, seeing the disappointment in Liara's face, was the first to capitulate. Another scathing look from Shepard convinced Miranda to agree to a cease fire… for now. Liara released the biotic field and took Shepard's hand.

"Shepard, we need to clean that cut."

"It can wait a few minutes. I want to talk to Miranda then I'll go see Dr. Chakwas."

Liara gave Shepard's hand a squeeze and released it. "Jack, would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Sure, anything to get away from the Cerberus… from Miranda."

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara woke early and extricated herself from Shepard's arms. As usual, she spent a few minutes watching Shepard sleep. Liara was never less than amazed at the difference in Shepard when she was sleeping. Not only did she look younger, but the tension in her face was gone. She looked peaceful. Liara ached to see that look on Shepard's face all the time, ached to build a life with her away from war and death. Liara smiled as she thought about the bonding ceremony they still needed to plan and what their life would be like once the Collectors were finished. They had never seriously talked about children but Liara wanted to raise children with Shepard, wanted a part of her and a part of Shepard to come together to form a new life. She raised Shepard's hand to her lips and kissed it before leaving the bed and moving to her console to do some work. As Liara waited for everything to come online, she thought about her conversation with Jack yesterday. They had ended up eating lunch in the cabin at Jack's request. Jack talked about her life living in the Cerberus facility on Pragia. It was far worse than anything Liara could have imagined. She had sensed that Jack just needed to talk to someone so she sat quietly and listened. She was surprised at the tears Jack shed and even more surprised that Jack allowed her to pull her into a hug when she could no longer control her own emotions. Jack clung to Liara, held on to her as she finally gave her tears free rein, allowed them to flow without shame for the first time.

When Jack finally pulled away, she was obviously embarrassed and uncomfortable. Hoping to put Jack at ease, Liara told her about her own encounter with Miranda when she took the Project Lazarus data. Jack did seem to relax when she heard that Liara had broken Miranda's jaw with her fist and even tolerated Liara's teasing about the excessive amount of clothing she had been wearing since their shopping trip on Illium. Liara's console chimed to indicate new messages. She turned her attention to work and started sifting through the dozens of messages she had received from her agents.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard rolled over, her hand reaching for Liara. Finding only a pillow, she slowly opened her eyes to see Liara sitting at her desk. She was completely naked and, Shepard thought, the most beautiful sight she would ever see. Shepard lay quietly watching Liara at work. She was quickly scanning documents and replying to messages. Shepard wondered if Liara had slept at all after her conversation with Jack yesterday. She had been very upset when telling Shepard about the things Jack had endured. Shepard found herself wishing there had still been Cerberus staff on Pragia when they destroyed the facility. She knew that Jack had suffered but hadn't realized the extent of the torture she had endured. The first thing on her agenda for the day was to talk with Miranda and, hopefully, open her eyes to what Cerberus had done and would continue doing to achieve domination over every species in the galaxy. Looking at Liara and aching to feel that blue skin pressed against her, Shepard revised her agenda for the day.

"Dr. T'Soni, please come back to bed."

Liara turned, a smile lighting her face when she saw Shepard's sleepy eyes and disheveled hair. "I can't come back to bed. I have work to do and I'm too excited about seeing Wrex today to sleep."

Shepard rolled over to her stomach, wrapped her arms around her pillow and rested her chin on it. "I didn't say I wanted you to come back to bed so you could sleep."

"I see." Liara felt her heart rate pick up and her motivation to work fade to nothing when she saw the lopsided grin on Shepard's face. She stood, her biotics faintly glowing from her building desire, and walked to the bed.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard, Liara, Grunt and Mordin stepped off the shuttle and were greeted by some very imposing Krogan who were not happy to see a Salarian landing on their planet. Shepard tried to be diplomatic but, unlike Wrex, most Krogan only understood violence. She was forced to fight to prove her worth before the team was allowed to enter the remains of the once thriving city. It didn't take long for the Krogan to realize that Shepard was more than she seemed when they were left face down in the dirt as she led her team from the landing zone. They had no further trouble as they walked through the ruins of the Krogan home world. Liara was practically bouncing in her excitement to see Wrex. When they reached domain of the clan chief, a Krogan stepped in their path and grabbed Liara's arm as she tried to pass. In seconds, Wrex had his Krogan guard pressed against the wall with one arm and Liara wrapped in the other.

"Don't ever touch her again. These are my friends and you will show them respect. Now, get out of my sight and make sure everyone understands that Shepard and anyone with her are honored guests."

After catching up with Wrex, Shepard told him about Grunt's origins and asked for his help with Grunt's excessive aggression. Wrex explained that Grunt was a juvenile and needed to complete a rite of passage to prove he was worthy of adult status and a place in the clan. He sent Shepard to see the clan shaman. Liara, assuming the rite would be a fairly harmless ritual much like the Asari rite that is held to celebrate the transition from childhood to adulthood, decided to stay behind to spend time with Wrex. Several hours later, Liara asked Wrex how much longer the rite would last. Her face blanched when Wrex told her that rites had lasted for an entire day depending on the strength of the thresher maw.

TTTTTTTTTT

"Wrex, I can't believe you let Shepard do this...what if something happens to her? I can't lose her again, Wrex. I can't."

Wrex was pushing the vehicle to its limit. It never crossed his mind that a thresher maw would be a significant threat to Shepard. But seeing Liara so upset brought back memories of the attack on the Normandy and Shepard's death. If something happened to Shepard to cause Liara pain, he would never forgive himself.

When they arrived at the location, Liara could see Grunt just ahead of them but there was no sign of Shepard or Mordin. She leapt from the vehicle before it was stopped, her heart pounding as she raced toward Grunt. He was bloodied and leaning into a crumbling wall.

"Grunt, where is she? Is she okay?"

Grunt pointed to his right, down a short set of steps. Liara held her breath as she turned in the direction he was pointing. Her head was filled with visions of Shepard lying broken and unmoving on the ground. She let out a broken sob when she saw Shepard, looking somewhat battered but alive, helping Mordin to his feet. A thresher maw was lying dead just a few feet away. Liara stood motionless for a heartbeat before running to Shepard and wrapping her arms around her.

Grunt watched as Shepard embraced Liara and held her tight, all the pain and weariness seeming to fall from her as they touched. For the first time in his short life, Grunt understood the pride a Krogan felt for his battlemaster. He had the best and, in that moment, knew that he would push himself to any lengths to make her proud of him.


	22. Chapter 22

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings, and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings; I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined. If not, then just enjoy!

Bioware owns it all.

Shattered- Chapter 22

Liara, feeling anxious about not accompanying Shepard, stood in the docking bay as the team readied themselves. She had let Shepard convince her that sorting through the new information she received from one of her agents was more important than helping rescue Mordin's former assistant. She tried to persuade Shepard to wait another day but they really didn't have the time. Samara had a lead on her daughter, Morinth, who was currently on Omega. Shepard wanted to finish up on Tuchanka so they could get to Omega before Morinth left. Very reluctantly, Liara had agreed but not without insisting that both Jack and Samara be part of the mission. At the last minute, she also decided that Garrus should go with them as well. Shepard knew it would be useless to argue when Liara had "that" look on her face so quietly agreed. She did draw the line at including Grunt and Zaeed who she had asked to help Jacob in the armory.

Liara walked Shepard to the shuttle, reminding her in hushed tones to be careful as the rest of the team followed behind, knowing smiles on their faces. "Shepard, no reckless heroics okay. I want you back uninjured this time."

"I promise no reckless heroics…see you in a few hours." Shepard squeezed Liara's hand and boarded the shuttle with the team filing on behind her. Jack was the last to board.

"Hey Blue Girl, we'll keep her ass safe for you. Promise."

"Thank you, Jack. You just keep your ass safe too."

Liara smiled to herself as Jack boarded the shuttle and she heard Samara ask Jack once again why she insisted on calling Liara Blue Girl. Liara had been pleasantly surprised that Jack had actually tried to form relationships with Kasumi, Tali, Samara, Grunt and Garrus in the past couple of days. Thankfully, she had been studiously avoiding Miranda since their last argument. She did have to wonder what would happen once the mission was over and Samara's oath to Shepard would no longer protect Jack who was after all a criminal.

Liara waited until the shuttle departed then went back to her cabin to start looking over the new information her agent had uncovered about Cerberus. There was a massive amount of data and from the portion Liara had reviewed earlier, most of it would be useless to her. As usual, she asked EDI to monitor the team and to let her know if Shepard was in trouble. After spending about an hour at her task, Liara realized that EDI would be able to sift through the data much quicker than her, especially now when most of her focus was taken up by her anxiety about Shepard. Unfortunately, due to her programming, EDI would also report anything she found to Cerberus. Two hours later, Liara found the first helpful piece of information. It was clear evidence for Miranda that Cerberus was involved in one of the very unethical experiments Shepard had shut down during her search for Saren. Liara immediately took the information to Miranda who was in another heated conversation with Jacob. She left the data with Miranda then went in search of Tali and Kasumi to convince them to join her in the comm center to monitor Shepard and the rest of the team.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard smiled to herself at the number of people she had with her. She had to admit that the extra bodies had made the firefights with the Krogan much easier. If it made Liara feel better, Shepard would gladly bring the entire Normandy crew with her. They had almost completed the search of the decaying hospital and still had not found Maelon. Thanks to her Cerberus enhancements, she could hear the Krogan ahead long before they reached them. She signaled the team who spread out and quietly moved forward to get into position for a surprise attack. They took several Krogan down in seconds. Once the others realized they were being attacked, things got quite a bit tougher. Shepard silently thanked Liara for insisting that Garrus join them. There was no one better with a sniper rifle. Between Garrus, Jack and Samara most of the Krogan couldn't get near them. Mordin and Shepard focused on any who did manage to get too close. They were thinning the Krogan ahead of them but didn't notice the handful who had circled around to flank them. Jack, who had been keeping an eye on Shepard for Liara, saw Shepard's shields take a hit from the back of the room. She looked behind them to see a Krogan charging Samara who was still directing her attacks on the other side of the room. Jack threw herself in front of the Krogan as she yelled at Samara. She put up a biotic shield which the Krogan ripped apart as he slammed into Jack, knocking her to the ground. Jack stood on shaky legs and lifted her gun just as the Krogan fired at her. Shepard was running to Jack, firing at the Krogan. Samara realized what was happening and managed to knock the Krogan off balance as he fired at Jack. The shot that was aimed at Jack's head hit her in the right side of her body and threw her backwards.

"Damn it! Garrus, Jack is down. Hold those bastards off!" Shepard moved in the direction of Jack and Samara, firing her weapon as she ran. Samara waved Shepard off, raised a biotic shield around Jack and tended to her wound as Shepard, Garrus and Mordin finished off the remaining Krogan.

Shepard ran to Jack and knelt at her side. "How is she?"

Samara looked up to meet Shepard's worried eyes. "It's bad Shepard. We need to get her out of here."

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara smiled at her friends and took a moment to appreciate the fact that she had been able to spend time with them this morning. Kasumi, always one to have fun, entertained them with stories of her past. If Liara or Tali tried to steer the conversation to a mission or the Collectors, Kasumi ended it quickly. What they were doing was important but it was also important for them to stay balanced and not lose themselves in the mission. When the comms from the team started sounding frantic and the monitors started bleeping warnings, the three women once again turned serious. When Liara heard Shepard's frantic voice say that Jack was down, she mobilized her friends and headed for the docking bay at a run. She asked EDI to contact the team to let them know they were on the way and would pick them up outside the abandoned hospital. Once on the shuttle, Liara contacted Shepard. She needed to hear her voice to know that she was really okay.

"Shepard."

"I'm here, Liara. Samara and Garrus are bringing Jack outside for evac. Mordin and I will finish up here and radio for pick up."

"How is Jack?"

"Not good. You need to get her back to the Normandy."

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

Liara knew that Shepard's response meant that she was hurt but was trying to avoid telling her at the moment. "Do you want anyone to come back to join you after we get Jack?"

"Negative. We found the lab where Maelon is holed up and should be finished soon. Looks like he joined them willingly. The Krogan are all dead or running."

"I'll be back for you once Jack is in the med bay."

"Liara...I"

"Me too. Now hurry so you don't keep me waiting when I come back for you."

TTTTTTTTTT

Within minutes of the shuttle landing, Garrus and Samara exited the building with Jack. Samara had lifted her with her biotics and was carrying her while Garrus pressed his hand to the wound. Liara could see blood seeping through his fingers. Once Jack was in the shuttle, Garrus announced that he would stay behind to keep the area clear for evac. Both Tali and Kasumi were immediately out of the shuttle and standing at his side.

Liara nodded gratefully to them then hit the panel to close the door. "We'll be back for you soon."

Liara joined Samara at Jack's side as the Cerberus pilot lifted off and headed back to the Normandy. Liara felt tears forming when she looked at Jack. Brash, violent Jack was pale and looked more vulnerable than Liara could have imagined. They applied med-gel which did little for such a severe wound. Liara pressed both hands firmly over the wound to slow the bleeding.

"She is dying, Liara."

Liara turned to Samara, anger flashing in her eyes. "No! I won't let her."

"It is because of me. She saved my life at the cost of her own."

"No." Liara turned back to Jack and looked down at her hands, now covered in Jack's bright red blood. "I won't let you die, Jack." Liara tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She let her mind meld with Jack's who offered no resistance to the intrusion. Liara gently prodded, searching for any sign that Jack was still there. Just as her hope was turning to hopelessness, she found a spark, a small glimmer of life. She clung to it, urged Jack to fight harder and not give up. She kept encouraging, offering her own strength to Jack. Slowly, Jack responded and fought back, fought to stay alive. When they reached the Normandy, Liara released the meld as Dr. Chakwas took control of the situation and rushed Jack to the med bay.

"Samara, stay with her. I'll be back soon with the others." Liara jumped back in the shuttle and the pilot was away immediately.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard and the rest of the team were waiting when Liara returned with the shuttle. Liara breathed a sigh of relief to see all them in one piece. Shepard made sure everyone boarded then followed. Liara took her hand and led her to a seat. She sat beside her and leaned her head on her shoulder. Shepard sighed in relief to be heading back to the Normandy and rested her head against Liara's.

"How is she?"

Silent tears fell from Liara's eyes. "She was so close to death when we got her to Dr. Chakwas. I don't know if she'll make it, Shepard."

They were quickly back aboard the Normandy. All of them raced to med bay and were relieved to learn that Jack was still fighting. Samara was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, her legs were crossed and her head was lowered. She was as still as a statue. Liara asked Shepard to remove her armor so Mordin could treat the minor wounds she had received. Once that was done, they waited. Liara walked over to Samara and took a seat by her on the floor.

"It's not your fault, Samara."

"No, it is not. But, she was injured protecting me."

"Samara, Jack has…she hasn't had any easy life. She's angry and she has a right her anger. She has always been alone and always looked out for herself. When I met her, she would never have considered doing what she did for you or anyone. The fact that she risked herself for you says much about you and the value she places on you. Don't feel guilty that she saved you…feel proud that you have touched her enough to make her want to save you."

Samara looked at Liara, her face full of emotion. Liara knew she was thinking about Benezia. "Your mother would be so proud of who you have become. I am blessed by the Goddess to have been able to know you. Thank you. I will remember your words and find comfort in them."

Liara reached over and took Samara's hand as each contemplated the very real possibility that Jack wouldn't make it.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard watched Liara as she sat by Samara. She knew that Liara was barely holding herself together. Jack had become very important to her in the time she had been with them on the Normandy. Tali and Kasumi were talking quietly and Garrus was pacing near the door. Within minutes, the rest of the team, including Miranda, arrived to check on Jack. Soon after, Dr. Chakwas emerged from the sterile area at the back of the med bay. Shepard knew from the look on her face that it was bad news. She stood and waited for Dr. Chakwas to reach her. From the corner of her eye, she could see Liara coming toward her. Samara was standing motionless, her head hanging. The others were watching Dr. Chakwas as she made her way to Shepard. Liara reached her just as Dr. Chakwas stopped in front of her. Shepard took Liara's hand and gripped it in both of hers. Dr. Chakwas exchanged a few quiet words with Shepard who then called Miranda over to them.

"Miranda, Jack has lost too much blood. She won't make it without a transfusion. Even with a transfusion, her chances are slim. You're a match. Will you help her?"

It took Miranda a few seconds to understand what Shepard was saying to her. She didn't particularly like Jack but she was part of their team. Miranda also felt guilty about her denial of Jack's claims about what Cerberus had done to her. After the information Liara gave her earlier, she now believed Jack. Miranda nodded once and followed Dr. Chakwas. Shepard and Liara told the others what was happening then sat together, hands clasped, to wait.

"Shepard, what happened with Mordin's assistant?"

Shepard told Liara about Maelon's attempts to cure the genophage. She could barely keep her voice level as the anger she felt when they discovered the nature of Maelon's experiments returned and started to build. Mordin had nearly killed Maelon but Shepard had convinced him to let Maelon go. She was regretting her decision as she sat there waiting for news of Jack. If not for Maelon, Jack would not have been in that hospital and would not be fighting for her life.


	23. Chapter 23

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings, and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings; I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined. If not, then just enjoy!

Bioware owns it all.

Shattered- Chapter 23

Liara walked to Jack's bed and sat in the chair Samara had just vacated. Between the two of them, Jack hadn't been left alone in the two days since Tuchanka. Initially, both refused to leave the med bay. Dr. Chakwas informed them that she would not have two mother hens clucking over Jack and would only allow one of them in the med bay at a time. Neither of them knew what mother hens or clucking was but both decided it was best not to push Dr. Chakwas who had assured them that Jack would be fine. Dr. Chakwas had been keeping Jack sedated to allow her body time to replenish lost blood. The sedatives had been stopped this morning and Jack could wake at any moment. Liara still couldn't believe that Miranda had saved Jack's life. For Liara, it had solidified Miranda's dedication to the mission but, more than that, it had shown her an unexpected side of Miranda. Liara had been reading to Jack from Shepard's mythology books. She had no idea if Jack could hear her but it passed the time and helped Liara familiarize herself with the stories that had inspired Shepard as a child. Liara enjoyed the stories. She opened the book and started reading. Within minutes, she was caught up in how the city of Athens was named and didn't notice when Jack opened her eyes.

"Hey, Blue Girl."

Liara dropped the book, took Jack's hand and leaned toward the bed. "Jack, it's good to hear your voice."

Jack's voice was scratchy and barely above a whisper. "What the hell happened to me and why do I hurt so damn much?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Liara poured water for Jack and held it to her lips which embarrassed Jack and turned her face a healthy shade of red.

Jack closed her eyes briefly and had a look of concentration on her face that made Liara smile. "Fighting those fucking Krogan. I was keeping an eye on Shepard for you. Just so you know, she was being careful…no reckless heroics at all. I saw her shields take a hit from behind us. That's all I remember."

"Well, Jack, you are a hero on the Normandy. There was a Krogan charging Samara. You stepped in front of him. He knocked you flat and shot you. You saved her life, Jack."

"What the hell was I thinking? Shit. I don't jump in front of charging Krogan; I run away from them and blast them from a distance. I don't save people."

"Maybe the old Jack didn't save people but this one does." Liara took Jack's hand again. "Thank you, Jack. Samara has become like a mother to me and I am grateful to you for saving her life."

Jack looked at her hand, held gently in Liara's, and was fascinated at the contrast in their skin colors. "Yeah, sure. So, am I dying? It feels like I might be dying."

"You're not dying, Jack, but it was close." A tear slipped from Liara's eye. "I was afraid for you. You have become very important to me and I don't want to lose you. So, from now on, no reckless heroics from you either. I don't think I'll be able to let any of you leave this ship without me again. All of you need someone to keep an eye on you so you don't get yourselves killed."

Jack looked at Liara, eyes wide, unsure of what to say. Liara, understanding Jack's difficulty at expressing herself, squeezed her hand and stood. "I need to let everyone know you're awake and Dr. Chakwas will want to see you. I'll be right back."

Jack pressed her head against the pillow and closed her eyes again, a small smile hovering around the edges of her mouth. She tried to remember saving Samara, wanted to remember it. She was surprised at how good it felt to know that she had done something good. She lay quietly thinking about Liara's words and how much hearing them meant to her until Liara returned with Dr. Chakwas who, in Jack's estimation, really needed to improve her bedside manner. She silently admitted that her previous visits to the med bay and her temperamental behavior may have earned her Dr. Chakwas gruff manner. Dr. Chakwas told her about her injuries and what they had done to save her, including the blood transfusion.

"Wait. Whose blood did you give me? Please tell me it was Shepard, Kasumi or even Joker and not one of these Cerberus assholes."

Dr. Chakwas looked at Jack then turned to Liara with a smirk on her face. "I'll let Liara tell you about that Jack."

"Well, Blue Girl, who was it?"

"Jack, there is only one person among the crew with a matching blood type. She saved your life. You would have died."

Jack did not like where her thoughts were going. "Please tell me it wasn't the Cerberus cheerleader."

"Jack, its only blood. Does it really matter who it came from as long as it kept you alive?"

"Yes. It matters. What did you have to do to get her to do it? Knock her out and strap her to a bed? She hates me."

"That's true. She doesn't like you and would probably be pleased if she never had to see you again. I asked her why she did it and she told me that, regardless of her personal feelings for you, you are part of the team and you needed help."

"I really hate her."

"You don't have to like her."

"She probably thinks I owe her something now."

"Do you feel that way about Samara, think she owes you something?"

Jack stared at Liara who seemed to be enjoying Jack's discomfort a little too much. "No."

"Do you feel that you owe Miranda?"

That was the problem. Jack did feel that she owed Miranda and she didn't like it. In her life, no one had done anything for her without expecting something in return. Before Jack could answer, Samara entered the med bay.

"Jack, I am happy to see you awake. You saved my life at great cost to yourself. Thank you."

"Jack, Shepard and I will come by later to see you."

Jack called to Liara before she left the med bay. "Blue Girl?"

When Liara turned, her brows raised in question, Jack said, "I owe her a thank you. I just hope I don't choke on the words."

"You will be fine, Jack. You're more likely to be eaten up by your anger. You should let it go." Liara walked through the door thinking that Jack took the whole thing with Miranda much better than she expected.

As the door closed, the Justicar and the criminal turned hero fell back to their same comfortable conversation.

"She has a name and it is not Blue Girl. You just woke up after nearly dying and you still have to be difficult."

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't being difficult. Maybe you just want a nickname…something like Justicar Justice, JJ for short, or The Justicar Avenger. Maybe the Avenging Justicar. The Biotic Wonder. That one's kinda catchy."

"That is enough Jack."

"I think I like Justicar Justice. From now on, you're JJ to me."

"Honestly, I don't know how Liara tolerates spending so much time with you. Perhaps you were thrown into my life to teach me patience."

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara went in to check on Jack one last time before going to bed. When she stepped in the med bay, she could hear Jack giving Dr. Chakwas a hard time and laughed when Dr. Chakwas threatened to sedate her just to keep her quiet. Liara spent a few minutes talking to Jack, encouraging her to be less disruptive, before walking to the elevator. She couldn't wait to get to the cabin and throw herself into Shepard's arms. Between Jack's injury and Shepard planning the mission to help Samara with her daughter, Liara had barely seen Shepard. She missed her and just needed to be near her. The elevator finally arrived. Liara stepped inside and tapped her foot impatiently as it slowly climbed to the Captain's deck. Liara was disappointed to find the cabin empty. She threw herself on the bed and sighed in frustration. After waiting for ten minutes, she undressed and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt wonderful and loosened the tension in her shoulders. She was worried about tomorrow and the fact that they would be hunting an Ardat-Yakshi. Unlike Shepard, she was an Asari and grew up hearing stories about Ardat-Yakshi which gave her a healthy fear of them. She was also concerned about Samara and the price she would pay for taking the life of her daughter. Liara could feel the tension in her shoulders return and consciously turned her thoughts to something more pleasant, namely conceiving a child with Shepard. She had yet to bring the subject up to Shepard and knew that even if they decided to have a family, it would have to wait. Still, the thought comforted her. She knew Shepard would be defenseless against their daughter. She may be a Spectre and the savior of the galaxy but Liara was certain that Shepard would be like putty in the hands of their daughter. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Shepard enter the cabin, didn't know she was there until a naked body was pressed against her back. She was startled but melted into Shepard's embrace. She moaned at the jolt of pleasure the contact sent racing through her body.

"Where have you been?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Always."

Shepard's hands were running over Liara's body, trying to cover every inch. "I was with Miranda. She finally realizes that Cerberus isn't what she thought. I missed you too."

"Really? I think you need to show me how much."

Shepard stepped forward and pushed Liara against the wall, pressing herself against Liara's back. She let her hands go where they wanted and brushed her lips against Liara's neck, her desire building as Liara threw her head back and growled deep in her throat. Shepard placed soft kisses on either side of Liara's neck before trailing kisses down her spine and back up again. Liara turned and captured Shepard's lips in a kiss filled with need. Her hands were lightly caressing Shepard, giving her just enough contact to make her hunger for more and pant with need. Liara was suddenly lifted off her feet as Shepard scooped her up in her arms and carried her to the bed. They were a tangle of writhing limbs and grasping hands as their minds joined. As always, Shepard was stunned when she felt the love and desire Liara felt for her, the unending devotion that Shepard returned in full. Time passed, minutes or hours, they didn't know. They were lost in each other, lost in the indescribable beauty of their joined consciousness and the aching need of their bodies. The intensity built as their desire reached its apex. They soared higher and higher until the wave of passion they were riding crested, leaving behind two languid bodies wrapped around each other.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara woke early, her legs still tangled in Shepard's and her head resting on Shepard's chest. She listened to the strong beat of Shepard's heart beating in time with her own. She savored the feel of Shepard's skin against her, the feel of her chest rising and falling beneath her with each precious breath. Liara squirmed closer, couldn't get close enough to satisfy her craving for the woman who gave her everything she had dreamed of having in a bondmate when she was a child. Her lips acted of their own accord when they pressed themselves against the new scars Shepard had managed to acquire since being brought back by Cerberus. Shepard moaned in her sleep and tightened her arms around Liara who managed to control her urges and allow Shepard to sleep. When Shepard woke an hour later, Liara had fallen back to sleep nuzzled closely against her side. Shepard spent a few minutes just holding Liara, feeling the joy that bubbled up inside her during the quiet times when they were alone. Her few minutes of peace were shattered when Joker's voice came blaring out over the comm system to announce that they would be docking on Omega in an hour. Liara shifted and kissed Shepard's neck.

"I hate it when he does that."

"Me too but it's time to get up."

"Shepard, I understand why Samara wants me to stay on the Normandy but I don't like it. Please be careful. The Ardat-Yakshi are merciless killers. They can make you believe you want everything they offer until the minute you feel your life slipping away from you."

"I'll be careful. We may not even find Morinth. She may not even be on Omega anymore. And I don't care what she is or what she can do; she could never make me think I want anyone but you."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Yes, I am but I mean every word. There's no room inside me for anyone else. You fill my heart, my head, my soul and all the dark corners that used to hold my fears."

"If you find her, will you tell me before you go after her? I need to know what's happening."

"I promise."

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara was with Jack when Shepard contacted her to let her know that they had found Morinth. When Liara heard their plan for trapping her, Liara's face blanched and her knees buckled. She pleaded with Shepard, tried to change her mind. When that didn't work, she talked with Samara and made her promise, vow and swear an oath that Shepard wouldn't get even a scratch during the implementation of their ridiculous plan. Once the comm line went dead, Liara stood motionless until Jack called her.

"Liara?" Liara realized that she must look a wreck if Jack was using her name.

Jack could see Liara's hands shaking when she turned and sat in the chair by her bed. "She'll be fine. She's too damn stubborn for anything else. And she's got JJ watching her back."

Liara looked at Jack, her face puzzled. "Who is JJ?"

"It's Samara, Justicar Justice; JJ for short. Who wants to walk around saying Justicar Justice all the time? I finally realized that the reason she gives me such a hard time about calling you Blue Girl is because of jealousy. She wanted her own special Jack name."

"Has she heard this name yet?"

"Yeah, said I was put in her life to test her patience."

Despite the circumstances, Liara smiled and took a deep breath. Jack was right. Shepard would be fine. "I believe that she may be correct."

"Hey Blue Girl, we should call everybody else over to keep us company while we wait. Dr. Chakwas is off buying medical supplies. She'll never know."

Before Liara could respond, EDI interrupted, complimented Jack on her idea and offered to inform the others to report to the med bay.

Liara was touched by Jack's gesture. She knew that Jack didn't like being around the rest of the team unless it was one on one. Liara knew that Jack was trying to distract her and to make sure she had people around her to support her.

"Thank you, Jack."

A few minutes later, the others starting coming in, all carrying glasses and alcohol. When Liara asked Garrus about it, he said that EDI told them to bring it. Before Liara could protest, Garrus told her that he and Grunt would be ready if Shepard needed them. Shaking her head, she turned to see Kasumi walking in with several bottles of wine, probably stolen.

Tali approached Liara and offered her a glass of wine. "Liara, have a drink. Shepard will not let some genetically mutated Asari hurt her. She knows you will kick her ass if she does. We will keep you company and before you know it, Shepard will be back."

Liara let Tali's reassuring words penetrate her fears and calm her anxiety. She took the glass of wine and tried to relax, focusing on the people around her.


	24. Chapter 24

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings, and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings; I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined. If not, then just enjoy!

Bioware owns it all.

Chapter 24

Liara had tried so hard to feel reassured that Shepard was fine, that she would be back any moment, safe and whole. Her childhood fears of the Ardat-Yakshi wouldn't let her feel anything but worry and fear bordering on panic. It had been three hours since she spoke with Shepard and every minute that ticked by left her feeling more lost. She looked around her and was amazed that she had found so many people that meant so much to her. Even Thane had joined them and seemed to be more social than was usual for him. Before Shepard rescued her from Therum, she had spent her time alone. There was no one in her life that she would have called a friend.

Tali approached Liara and sat beside her as she pointed toward Jack's bed. "Liara, did you think you would ever see that?"

Liara turned to see Miranda and Jacob sitting with Jack. It appeared they were actually having a civil conversation. Liara suspected Jacob was there to keep the peace. "No. Shepard will never believe it."

"I don't like talking to Miranda and I have more patience than Jack who has none. Miranda has never saved my life. I might feel differently if she saves my life. I should tell her that I will like her…"

"Liara, Shepard and Samara just arrived."

"Where are they EDI?"

"They have just entered the airlock."

"Thank you, EDI." Liara raced out of the med bay to the elevator, pressing the panel incessantly as she waited for it to take her to Shepard. "C'mon you stupid elevator."

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard and Samara walked back to the Normandy in silence. Shepard knew Samara was being ripped apart inside but she had barely said a word since they left Morinth's apartment. Shepard hoped that Liara would be able to reach her. She should have contacted Liara to let her know it was over but it just didn't seem right to intrude on the silence Samara seemed to need to keep herself together. Shepard felt lost; unsure of what she could do for Samara other than be there if Samara needed her. She wasn't a parent so knew that she couldn't truly understand what Samara must be feeling. If she had a daughter with Liara, she didn't know if she would be able to do what Samara had done. Shepard sighed heavily, partly in relief and partly in sadness, as they entered the airlock.

"Samara, do you need anything?"

Samara looked at Shepard's face and felt gratitude for the compassion she saw in her eyes. "Shepard, thank you. There is no one else I would have trusted to do this with me, no one else I would have wanted with me. I am a Justicar and the code demanded nothing less from me. I need to be alone but I appreciate your concern and all you have done for me. Would you ask Liara to wait until tomorrow before we talk?"

Shepard smiled at the thought of Liara staying away from a friend when she knew they needed her. "Samara, you know that if Liara feels that she needs to do something, it's nearly impossible to sway her. I'll do my best though."

A wistful looked flitted across Samara's face. "She is like her mother. You are worthy of Benezia's daughter, Shepard. That is not something I say lightly. Treasure every moment with her."

Shepard stood for a moment watching Samara before going to the armory to leave her weapons. Leaving the armory, she walked to the elevator and asked EDI where she could find Liara.

"She is very close, Shepard."

"EDI, what is that supposed to mean?" The elevator door slid open and Shepard was face to face with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Both women stood motionless for several heartbeats, eyes locked together.

Liara took a step forward and curled her fingers around Shepard's hand. "Are you okay?"

Shepard could feel the air change, feel the electricity pass between them. Her voice was husky when she answered. "Yeah." She raised her hand to cup Liara's cheek.

"Where's Samara?"

"She went to her quarters. She wants to be alone tonight."

Liara nodded and pulled Shepard into the elevator, their hands clasped tightly together.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara stared out the observation deck window feeling a melancholy that was rare for her. In the past two weeks they had been moving from place to place dealing with everything from fetch and deliver missions for Admiral Hackett to Zaeed's plan for revenge. Liara didn't like the mercenary much and almost wanted Shepard to finish him after he endangered all those people. He would have let all of them burn to death just to satisfy his need for revenge. After that, they were at the Citadel helping Thane stop his son from becoming an assassin or getting himself killed. Then they were off to Bekenstein to help Kasumi who still wasn't quite herself after retrieving and destroying Keiji's graybox. Liara smiled thinking of Shepard in the dress Kasumi had provided for her. She hated it and would probably endure teasing for years to come. Liara thought Shepard was beyond gorgeous, beyond stunning, beyond any word she could use to describe her. Even so, the dress didn't suit Shepard at all. Liara had been rewarded with an amazing night with Shepard when she told her that she looked much sexier in her old jeans and t-shirt. The past two weeks had, at least, provided some happy distractions. Jack was almost fully recovered and Samara seemed to be coping with Morinth's death. They were no closer to being able to definitively stop the Collectors and now Tali was being charged with treason. Of all the Quarians, Tali would be the last to betray the fleet. Tali's loyalty would not bend; she would never betray anyone. She would die before she would betray her people. They would meet the Flotilla tomorrow morning and find out exactly what was at stake for Tali. Liara's agents had uncovered more information about Cerberus operations but there were still pieces missing. Liara was tired of the constant missions, tired of watching her friends being hurt, tired of the continued search for the Collectors and for information against Cerberus. She was just tired. She sighed heavily before turning from the window. She returned to the cabin and threw herself on the bed. In moments, she was sleeping.

TTTTTTTTTT

_Liara awoke confused and frightened. Her body ached and she was lying on the dusty ground. Her nose and mouth were filled with a grimy coating of dust. She sat up slowly, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. It was so desolate. The landscape was featureless other than some sort of light far ahead in the distance. Uncertain of where she was or how she got there, Liara started walking toward the light. After a few steps, the relatively solid ground turned to calf high sand. Liara walked for what seemed to her hours and the light was no closer. Her legs were aching and every step drained her energy. She didn't know how much longer she could continue without rest. It had also gotten much darker. If not for the light, she would be utterly lost. Another hour of walking found her huddled on the sand, her body shivering from exhaustion. She started calling for Shepard, knowing that Shepard wouldn't let her stay in this place alone._

"_The human, your Shepard, cannot save you, Asari."_

_Liara stood, looking around frantically for the source of the voice. She could see nothing. Filled with fear, she tried to call on her biotics to protect her. There was nothing…no spark of dark energy. _

"_Who are you? Where are you?"_

_A large being appeared out of nowhere, towering over Liara. When she was able to see his features, her mouth hung open as she tried to process the fact that there was a Prothean standing in front of her. _

"_A Prothean…you're a Prothean?"_

"_Once I was Prothean. Now I am Harbinger."_

"_Harbinger? You're a Reaper." Liara started backing away from the monster in front of her. "Shepard! Where are you Shepard?"_

_The Prothean Reaper laughed; it was a laugh meant only to cause pain. "Shepard is the darkness surrounding you. She is dead to you. She now belongs to us and we will kill her before we lose her."_

_Liara was shaking her head. "No! Shepard would kill herself before she would allow you to control her. She's not here, is she? You brought me here to lure her here. She's in the light waiting for me to come back to her." Liara turned her back on the Prothean Reaper and started running toward the light, calling Shepard's name as she ran._

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard was going over their munitions in the armory with Jacob. He had finally confessed to what all of them already knew. He was romantically involved with Miranda. Shepard thought he was a smarter man than to get himself involved with someone like Miranda. Granted, Miranda was beautiful but Jack wasn't far off the mark when she called her Cerberus bitch.

"Jacob, why are you telling me this now?"

"It's about to end, Shepard…thought you should know in case it gets ugly."

"Does Miranda know it's ending?"

"We talked about it. I don't…"

"Shepard?"

"What is it, EDI?"

"Liara is in your cabin. She is sleeping and scans indicate that she is having an intensely frightening nightmare. She is calling for you."

"Damn it. I've gotta go, Jacob."

Shepard got to the cabin as quickly as the elevator would take her. When she entered the cabin, Liara was indeed calling her name. Her voice was hoarse; she was thrashing around on the bed screaming Shepard's name. Shepard ran to the bed and scooped Liara up in her arms.

"Liara, wake up. Liara, I need you to wake up now. I need you here with me. Wake up, sweetheart." Shepard's heart was pounding in her ears. This had happened once before when Sovereign entered Liara's sleeping mind and almost killed her, almost killed both of them after they melded to fight him together.

"LIARA!" Shepard pulled Liara closer to her, pressed their bodies together. Hot, panicked tears fell from her eyes as she rocked Liara in her arms, called her name and begged her to come back to her.

"Shep…Shepard."

Shepard's breath caught when she realized that Liara was no longer calling out in her sleep. She was awake.

"I've got you, baby. You're okay now. It's okay." Shepard pressed her lips against Liara's forehead and left them there as she cried tears of relief.

"It was Harbinger. He was in my head, my nightmare. It was like Sovereign."

"What?" Shepard held Liara tighter as she realized how close she had just come to losing her.

Liara told Shepard about the nightmare as they held each other. They talked for hours, afraid Harbinger would try again if they slept. Morning found them in bed wrapped in each other's arms, still talking.

TTTTTTTTTT

Tali could hear Ken and Gabby's usual banter when the door to engineering slid open. After the past few days, the routine in engineering helped settle her nerves. She still couldn't believe she had been accused of treason. If only they had told her the specific charges she would at least know what she would be facing when they arrived at the Flotilla in a few hours. She was frightened and ashamed. She couldn't imagine what her father must think of her. Liara had been with her almost constantly, a quiet comfort and support, since they received the news. Tali had been certain that she would need to find a ship to get her to the Flotilla but Shepard had disagreed, saying that Tali was part of the Normandy's crew and the Normandy would take her home and stand behind her. Tali didn't think she would have made it through the past few days without Liara and Shepard to keep her going and to constantly remind her with their actions of the importance of friends and the relationships you forge with them. It wasn't just Liara and Shepard. Everyone on the team had been supportive, going out of their way to check on her. Well, except Zaeed and Tali was glad that he was making himself scarce. Garrus had been exceptionally attentive. Tali started going through her daily routine of checking the engines, tweaking them when needed which was rarely since she kept them running like no one else could. Two hours later, they arrived at the Flotilla. Tali prepared herself then met Liara and Shepard in the docking bay. When the three docked, they were met and escorted by Quarian guards to the ship's captain, Kar'Danna, who had been instructed to arrest Tali and confine her until the trial. He said he did not agree but had his orders. Shepard wouldn't allow it and threatened to take Tali and leave. Kar'Danna agreed saying that Shepard was Tali's captain and, as such, could override the Admiral's decision since she was not Quarian.

Tali was looking around nervously. "What do you mean Shepard is my Captain?"

Captain Kar'Danna informed Tali that she had been stripped of her ship name and was now Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. For her, it meant the Admiralty Board had already found her guilty. As she explained to Liara and Shepard what the name change meant for Quarians, Admiral Shala'Raan approached Tali and greeted her warmly. She was a friend of Tali's father and had known Tali since she drew her first breath. She told them that she had been recused from the trial due to her relationship with Tali and her father. She also told Shepard that, as Tali's Captain, she was allowed to represent her at the trial. There was no question in Shepard's mind that she would represent Tali.

Once the trial started, it was immediately apparent that the Board were not interested in hearing from Tali. They opposed Shepard representing Tali and started throwing bombshells about the nature of the charges. Tali was accused of shipping active Geth parts to the Flotilla. Tali vehemently denied sending active Geth parts but did admit that she had sent inactive Geth parts to her father for his research. She was then told that her father's research ship had been infiltrated by Geth and that all crew, including her father, were presumed dead. Finally, the Board agreed to allow Tali to board her father's ship, Alarei, to prove her innocence. On the way to the shuttle that would take them to the Alarei, Shepard took time to speak with the admiral's; she needed more insight into what she was up against.

"Sometimes, it's just damned easier to shoot people and get it over with."

Tali was shocked. "Shepard, these are my people. They are only doing what they feel they must."

"Shepard is right, Tali. They're idiots who don't deserve to have someone like you counted among them. I am not talking about most Quarians, just the thick skulled idiots calling themselves the Admiralty Board. Apparently, their suits are defective and they are not receiving enough oxygen to allow them to think clearly."

Shepard and Tali both laughed. "Tali, maybe Liara should be the one representing you."

"Oh, no, sweetheart. I can't wait to see you get all worked up and let them have it." Liara looped her arm through Tali's as they walked to the shuttle. "What do you think, Tali? Will she make it five minutes before exploding?"

"No way, less than three minutes."

Shepard grumbled to herself as she followed Liara and Tali to the waiting shuttle that would take them to the Alarei.


	25. Chapter 25

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings, and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings; I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined. If not, then just enjoy!

Bioware owns it all.

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit shorter than usual but it just seemed like the right place to end it. Hope you enjoy it.

Shattered- Chapter 25

For Tali, the shuttle ride seemed to take a lifetime. She was sitting with her head down, anxiously wringing her hands together. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like without her father. He had to be alive. If anyone on the Alarei could survive, it would be him. She kept going over every piece she sent back to him for his research. While it was possible that she made a mistake, sent active parts; she didn't think so. She had been extremely careful, checking and double checking before sending anything.

"Tali." Liara sat beside her friend and took her hand. Shepard knelt in front of her.

Tali looked first at Shepard then Liara. Had they been able, they would have seen gratitude and an abundance of affection shining in her eyes for them. "Thank you…both of you. I have never had better friends."

Shepard put her hand on Tali's arm. "Whatever happens, we'll get through this together."

"They believe my father is dead. They think we will die on the Alarei. They are probably hoping we die so they can blame me, call me a traitor, without actually proving anything. If we don't come back, it will make it so much easier for them."

"Shepard is right, Tali. We will get through this. We will leave the Alarei with proof that you did nothing to betray your people. I won't allow anything else to happen." Liara looked up at Shepard. "And if I fail, there's always Shepard. We both know that she's too stubborn to let the Admiralty Board get away with charging you with treason and sending us on a mission they expect us to fail."

Liara and Shepard couldn't see Tali's smile but they could hear it in her voice. "You're right. The quickest way to get Shepard to do something is to tell her that she can't do it."

TTTTTTTTTT

They boarded the Alarei and were greeted by a room full of Geth troopers. All three quickly found cover and started firing. Tali unleashed her combat drone which was wreaking havoc on the hunters that tried sneaking in through a door on their left. Any that made it past the drone, found themselves caught up in Liara's singularity field. Shepard moved further into the room, pistol in hand, while Liara and Tali focused on long range tech and biotic attacks. Both Tali and Liara were keeping an eye on Shepard as she slid along the wall, trying to flank the troopers who were blocking their forward progress. Shepard finally managed to get behind the bulk of the remaining troopers and would have had an easy time with them if not for the hunter that got past Tali's drone and Liara's singularity. Shepard was caught unaware when the hunter hit her in the head, knocking her into the wall and weakening her shields. When she fired at the hunter, the troopers turned their focus on her.

"Shepard!" Liara was sending balls of biotic energy into the troopers as she moved forward. Tali dispatched her combat drone in the midst of the troopers and ran after Liara. Liara, somehow, managed a stasis field larger than she ever thought herself capable of producing. It stopped over half of the remaining troopers.

"Tali get the ones trapped in stasis. Shepard and I will finish the rest." Liara weaved through the troopers, taking them down any way she could as she fought her way to Shepard's side.

"What took you so long, T'Soni?"

"You don't make it easy, sweetheart. Did you really need to put two dozen Geth between us?"

Shepard laughed. "Just trying to keep you on your toes."

Shepard's husky laugh affected Liara's body in so many ways and made it difficult to maintain her focus on the Geth trying to kill her. She glanced over at Tali, happy to see that she was doing her thing and was relatively safe. Minutes later, all Geth were down. The three took a minute to regroup then moved forward into a narrow hallway. They opened the first door they found and entered the room. Tali moved to a table containing Geth machinery and examined it. She told Shepard that it was one of the pieces she had sent back to her father and explained how she got the parts she discovered back to the Flotilla. Tali again told Liara and Shepard how cautious she was before sending anything back; she had even discarded finds she felt were very important because she couldn't be certain they were safe. They moved further down the hallway and entered another room. It appeared empty and was filled with several computer terminals. They spread out and started examining terminals. As Liara activated one of them, a Geth hunter targeted her and managed to damage her shields and send a bullet into her flesh before Shepard disintegrated it in a rage. Tali was already at Liara's side examining her shoulder and applying medi-gel.

Shepard crossed the room to Liara and Tali and tried to get past Tali to see Liara's wound. "Hey, you okay?"

"Shepard, give me a minute then you can hover all you want."

Liara looked at Shepard and tried to hide the fact that her shoulder felt like it was on fire. "I'm fine."

Tali finished and moved aside so Shepard could get to Liara. She watched them, smiling as they clasped hands briefly and exchanged a few whispered words. They continued through the room and up some stairs to another room filled with computer terminals. There were more Geth and another quick firefight before they could move further into the ship. They moved through another room and came to a catwalk where they encountered more Geth and a more difficult fight. Tali's suit was punctured but sealed before she sustained serious damage. They finally managed to clear the area and move ahead. In the next room, one of the terminals contained a message about the research being conducted on the Alarei. Tali was horrified to learn that her father was activating the parts she sent to him in order to develop a weapon which could be used to take back the Quarian homeworld. They continued through the next doorway and Tali stopped, her body rigid, as she saw a body lying in the middle of the hallway. She moved forward slowly, Shepard and Liara at her side. She stood over the body of her father, her body shaking. She dropped to her knees and clasped his hand as her tears burned hot on her face. She talked to him, asked him why; she begged him to come back. Suddenly, a message for Tali was triggered on her father's omni-tool. He told her that he had done everything for her, to give her home. He said that he was proud of her and gave her instructions on how to disable the Geth force. The message ended when Tali's father was killed by the Geth force he had allowed to infiltrate his ship. Tali felt lost. Her entire life had been spent trying to please her father, get his attention. Now he was gone and she was alone. She bent over her father's body, rocking in grief as she sobbed.

Shepard placed her hands on Tali's shoulders and pulled her to her feet. Tali turned in Shepard's arms and clung to her.

Liara placed her hand on Tali's back. "I'm so sorry Tali."

Tali pulled away from Shepard, looked down at her father's body one last time and climbed the stairs. Liara and Shepard quickly caught up to her and the three entered the last room, the one her father indicated would hold the key to disabling the Geth force. They moved through the room, fighting more and more Geth as they got closer to the computer terminal at the end of the room. Eventually, the Geth were down, scattered pieces of them all over the room. Once at the terminal, Tali let her hand hover over it before activating it. It was clear evidence that Tali had not sent any active parts back to the Flotilla. Her father and the other scientists had been activating the parts and had lost control. At Shepard's exclamation that they had evidence to clear Tali of treason, Tali implored her not to use it. She didn't want her father's name ruined, for him to be known as the greatest traitor the Quarian people had ever known. Shepard took the data but promised Tali she would only use it if there was no other choice.

TTTTTTTTTT

The members of the Admiralty Board were not moved by the success of Tali, Shepard and Liara to clear the Alarei of Geth and remove the threat from the Flotilla. They demanded evidence that would clearly exonerate Tali. As Shepard stepped forward to address them, Tali grabbed her arm, her voice pleading. "Please Shepard."

Shepard stared at her friend. She would not allow Tali to be branded a traitor and exiled. Tali had lived her entire life in service to her people, worked her entire life to improve things for the Quarian people. She was furious at these fools for causing Tali so much stress. It wasn't enough that her father had died; they wanted to blame Tali with no proof whatsoever that she did anything to cause it. She squared her shoulders and turned to face the Admiralty Board.

"You shouldn't be asking for evidence to exonerate Tali. You should open your eyes and your closed minds and look at her, look at everything she has done for you. She brought back invaluable data from her pilgrimage; she chased Saren across the galaxy and stopped him from killing millions. Tali helped defeat a Reaper, saving billions. No, you shouldn't be asking for evidence to exonerate Tali. You should be asking what you can do to honor her. She is a hero to the Quarian people. She has spent her life fighting to improve the lives of every Quarian in the Flotilla. You should be ashamed of yourselves, ashamed of the way you have treated her."

Shepard walked back to Tali's side. "Thank you, Shepard. No matter what they decide, thank you for not using that data."

TTTTTTTTTT

Tali, Shepard, Liara and Admiral Raan left the room where the trial had been held. Tali moved away from the others, her heart feeling both heavy and elated. Shepard had somehow, mostly by raising her voice and shaming them, convinced the Board to exonerate her without using the data they recovered from the Alarei. The things her father had done would remain hidden.

Liara wrapped her arm around Tali's shoulder. "Are you okay, Tali?"

"I will be okay. I will grieve for my father and I will be okay."

Shepard joined them; standing quietly on Tali's other side. No one spoke for several heartbeats then Tali laughed and reminded Liara that she owed her 500 credits.

"It was so close, Tali. She made it for two minutes and fifty-one seconds. Another ten seconds and I would have won."

Shepard was insulted. "The two of you actually bet on how long I could last before losing my temper?" She looked at Liara. "And you. You know me better than anyone and you lost the bet."

"I am blinded by my love for you, sweetheart. In my eyes, you are a foot taller than you actually are, twice as strong as you actually are and can hold your temper two minutes longer than you really can."

Shepard tilted her head at Liara and gave her that goofy, lopsided grin that Liara loved so much. She took Liara's hand and turned to Tali. "Well, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, let's go home."


	26. Chapter 26

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings, and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings; I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined. If not, then just enjoy!

Bioware owns it all.

Shattered- Chapter 26

It was late and Shepard was tired. She was relieved to finally be on the way to her cabin and, more importantly, on her way to Liara. She had spent several hours with Tali after they returned from the Flotilla. When she left Tali, she had intended to find Liara and spend some quiet time with her. Garrus had found her before she could find Liara. He had information that Sidonis was on The Citadel and wanted to find him. An hour later, Shepard had finally given up trying to convince him to at least give it more thought and had agreed to help him kill Sidonis. She felt certain that Garrus would regret it but he was one of her best friends. He had stood by her at every turn and she couldn't refuse to help him if he was determined. When she reached her cabin, Liara took one look at her face and wrapped her arms around her. Shepard felt her body respond to Liara's touch, felt the goose bumps racing up her arms. Liara took her hand and led her to the bed. She undressed Shepard then removed her own clothing before pulling Shepard to the bed with her. Liara draped her arms around Shepard, gently tugging her until Shepard's head was resting on her shoulder. Shepard snuggled closer and felt tears sting her eyes. She didn't know if she was crying for what Tali had been subjected to by the Admiralty Board then the loss of her father, crying for Garrus' pain, bitterness and need for revenge, crying because every human colony was at risk until she did something to stop the Collectors or crying because of the fact that Liara always knew what she needed and always gave it to her without question. She threw her arm across Liara and moved closer so the entire lengths of their bodies were pressed together. Her body slowly relaxed, days of tension draining away and leaving her feeling almost peaceful.

"Thank you."

Liara pressed her lips against Shepard's head, let them linger because she loved the tickling sensation from Shepard's hair on her lips. "You're welcome but you don't need to thank me. I do this for myself as much as for you. I need this."

TTTTTTTTTT

"Garrus, you don't have to do this. It won't bring back your friends. It won't ease the pain of losing them."

"No, I don't have to do this but, I need to do this Shepard. You don't have to help me. With or without you, I'm doing it."

Liara watched as Shepard ran her fingers through her hair, a sure sign that she was feeling distressed. She knew Shepard wasn't concerned about what happened to Sidonis. She was concerned about the effect killing Sidonis would have on Garrus.

"Liara, talk to him."

Liara took a deep breath before turning to Shepard. "I can't. I can understand his need to avenge the death of his friends. It's all consuming and eats away at you. When you died, the only thing that stopped me from giving up and joining you was my need to find the person responsible for the attack on the Normandy, for your death. When I found out it was the Shadow Broker, the only thing I could think about was revenge. Without it, I wouldn't have known the Shadow Broker had your body. I wouldn't have you back with me."

Liara took Shepard's hand and held in both of hers. "Even now that I do have you back, I want him to pay. I want him dead and I want to be the one to kill him."

Shepard saw the pain in Liara's eyes and knew it was reflected in her own. She put her arm around Liara's shoulder and pulled her against her, placing a soft kiss against Liara's head. She looked at Garrus whose face was filled with sadness. "Okay, Garrus. We'll be docking at the Citadel within the hour. Be ready. I'll help you."

Garrus nodded and turned to leave when he heard Liara tell Shepard that she would like to join them. In spite of her defense of him and how much he valued Liara, Garrus didn't think it was a good idea for her to accompany them. Even though Garrus knew Liara was no longer the naïve, innocent scientist he befriended three years ago, he still had moments of wanting to protect her. It was ridiculously silly and he laughed at himself as he left the room.

"Liara, you don't need to be a part of this. Why do you want to go?"

"Shepard, Garrus may need me. More importantly, you may need me. Selfishly, I need you and I want to be with you."

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard, Liara and Garrus were making their way through the Citadel trying to ignore the stares directed at them. Shepard had been busy and by now, there wasn't anyone on The Citadel who hadn't heard that Commander Shepard was back from the dead.

"Garrus, how did you find out Sidonis was here?"

"One of my old C-Sec connections caught wind of it while investigating Fade. They've been after him for a while but every time they're close, he's gone…must have connections on the inside."

Liara looked up from examining her omni-tool. "So, Fade is in the business of hiding people who don't want to be found?

"Among other things…he's always a step ahead of C-Sec. They appear completely incompetent thanks to him. Okay, we should be able to find him in there." Garrus pointed to a seemingly deserted warehouse.

The three cautiously entered the warehouse to find a nervous Volus, who they assumed was Fade, and two Krogan bodyguards. A few questions later, the bodyguards had taken off at a run and the Volus admitted that he wasn't fade. Garrus wasted no time in threatening the Volus who happily provided them with information about Fade. He was an ex C-Sec officer named Harkin. Garrus knew him well and had always thought he was useless. Shepard remembered her brief encounter with him when she was after Saren and agreed with Garrus. Minutes later, they entered another warehouse where they caught sight of Harkin as he ran from them, leaving his Blue Sun mercs to fight. They managed the initial force with little difficulty but as they progressed through the building a larger force, including mechs, came at them. Garrus used his sniper rifle to good effect and Liara focused on biotic attacks while Shepard closed in for melee attacks. Since she had returned to the living with her Cerberus enhancements, Shepard had discovered that her strength and speed were perfect weapons when she could catch a large group unaware. She could easily take out a dozen or more in minutes if she could surprise them. She slid around a crate and smiled when she saw about fifteen mercs waiting to surge forward. She holstered her gun and pulled the knife she had starting wearing in a sheath on her leg. The blade was ten inches long and serrated on one side. She dove into the mercs, a blur of motion as she struck out at vulnerable areas. When it was over, she was covered in blood and the mercs were dead at her feet. She worked her way back toward Liara and Garrus taking out anything in her way. They continued this routine through the warehouse until the last of the mercs were dead and Harkin was in their grasp.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard watched Garrus kick Harkin again. The man was an idiot. All he had to do was tell Garrus what he wanted and it would end. At this rate, he would be unconscious before he could tell them anything. She felt Liara move from her side and looked to see her stalking toward Garrus; the set of her shoulders meant nothing good for Garrus.

"Garrus, that's enough. You're better than this and I won't let you sink to his pathetic level. Move."

Garrus, confusion on his face, immediately stepped aside at the commanding tone in Liara's voice. He turned to Shepard who just shrugged her shoulders and watched Liara with a smirk on her face.

Liara wrapped Harkin in a stasis bubble and lifted him from the floor. "Now, Mr. Harkin, I don't really approve of Garrus' tactics. I don't take pleasure in watching him hurt you. However, we need you to cooperate. We need to know where to find Sidonis and we need you to arrange a meeting. Since physical pain doesn't move you, perhaps your impending death will change your mind. If you don't help us, I will slam you against that wall with such force that you will be a mass of blood, flesh and shattered bones when you hit the floor." Liara started lifting Harkin slowly higher, adding more energy to the field holding him. She knew he could feel it, feel the pressure of the dark energy building. He looked terrified.

"Okay, okay…I'll help you."

Liara lowered Harkin back to the floor. He landed with a thud and started backing away from Liara, his eyes wild with terror. Garrus yanked him to his feet and pushed him against the wall. "Where is he?"

Harkin told them what they needed to know and arranged a meeting with Sidonis. Before leaving, they locked Harkin in a small office and contacted C-Sec to pick him up.

TTTTTTTTTT

Garrus met Shepard and Liara back at the cab. When they arrived, he simply stated that he didn't want to talk about it and got into to cab. Liara and Shepard followed and endured a silent trip back to the docking bay. Once they were back on the Normandy, Garrus walked away without a word. Liara put her hand on Shepard's back.

"He did the right thing and he knows it. We just to give him time to let go of the anger and need for revenge. He will thank you when that happens, Shepard."

"I hope so."

Liara took Shepard's hand and led her toward the elevator. "C'mon, you go to the cabin. I'll get us something for dinner and be right up."

Shepard kissed Liara as she stepped off the elevator on the crew deck. "Could you bring some cookies, too?"

"Yes, I'll bring you some cookies."

Shepard leaned back against the wall wondering when Garrus would come around. She had pushed him but she let him make the decision to spare Sidonis' life. She knew that Liara was right and Garrus needed time. He would let her know when he was ready to talk about it. Stepping off the elevator, Shepard asked EDI block access to the Captain's deck once Liara had returned unless it was something that absolutely could not wait until the next day. She sighed as she entered the quiet of their cabin. Looking around the room brought a smile to her face. Before she met Liara, her quarters were organized and bare of any personal possessions. Now, when she walked in, the brightly colored blanket covering the bed drew her attention. She had kept it for years because it was all she had left of her mother. It had been hidden away because it filled her with sadness. Then one day, Liara had pulled it out of hiding and helped her confront the pain of her past. That blanket held nothing but happy memories for her now. The cabin certainly wasn't organized anymore but it wasn't empty and lonely either. Shepard shook her head wondering how one of the most successful information brokers on Illium could be so seemingly unorganized. Then there were the Prothean artifacts and several holos of the two of them. It felt like home because of Liara's presence, her things and her smell which filled Shepard whenever she walked into the room. Liara had even been painstakingly searching for the rare bound books Shepard loved and lining the cabin's shelves with them. She was startled by the arms suddenly encircling her waist.

"Why are you standing here in your armor?"

Shepard placed her hands on Liara's and leaned back into her. "Just thinking about how lucky I am to have found you."

"I think I am the lucky one. If you hadn't found me, I would have been killed by the Geth or captured by Saren. Not only did you save me, you trusted me when no one else did. But, more than that you opened all those doors and allowed me inside, let me get to know you."

Shepard turned and put her arms around Liara. "Guess we're both lucky."

Liara leaned forward and captured Shepard's lips in a kiss that was both gentle and teasingly passionate. She pulled back and laughed at the expression on Shepard's face. "First, we have to get out of this armor. I much prefer feeling your bare skin. Then you have to eat dinner because I know you haven't eaten anything today which we will discuss later. After dinner, I think a shower is in order. Then I want you in bed with me for the rest of the night."

"You have become quite bossy Dr. T'Soni."

"Yes I have, Commander. I've learned that I have to be bossy or you would rarely eat and never sleep. Plus, I quite enjoy knowing that the first human Spectre and Savior of the Galaxy listens to me when I tell her to eat her vegetables." Liara picked up the trays holding their dinner and moved them to the small table before helping Shepard remove her armor.

"Vegetables? Did you remember the cookies?"


	27. Chapter 27

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings, and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings; I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined. If not, then just enjoy!

Bioware owns it all.

Shattered-Chapter 27

Shepard left the comm room feeling the need to hit something. She stomped more than walked to the elevator, the crew clearing a path when they saw her face. Never in her life had anyone pushed her buttons like The Illusive Man. He could have given her the information about the derelict Reaper and let her do her job. He was still insisting that Liara couldn't be trusted and was working for the Shadow Broker. She knew he had to have at least a dozen people on the Normandy reporting to him. Either he wasn't getting the full story of her relationship with Liara or he was so desperate to drive them apart that he thought hammering her with the same lie would suddenly work for him. Shepard couldn't figure out why he was threatened by Liara and that made her nervous. If he couldn't get his way by convincing Shepard that Liara should be removed from the Normandy, he was ruthless enough to try to remove her forcefully. Shepard decided to find out what, if anything, Miranda knew about his motives. When the elevator door opened, Liara charged out and ran into her.

"Shepard, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

Shepard shook her head at Liara's sense of her emotions. At one time, it would have bothered her a great deal. With Liara, it just solidified her belief that they were destined to meet, destined to be together; it was an idea she would have laughed at before meeting Liara. "I just had a chat with The Illusive Man."

Liara hated The Illusive Man. Her blue eyes turned dark with anger at the mention of his name. "What did he do to you?"

Shepard smiled at the protective tone in Liara's voice as she ushered her back to the elevator. She realized that just being near Liara had calmed her anger. "You, Dr. T'Soni, are someone who can't be trusted and you are secretly working for the Shadow Broker to bring me down." Shepard stared at the Cerberus logo plastered on the wall of the elevator. "As if I could get any lower."

"Shepard, I want to hurt him. I don't trust him and I really want to hurt him."

"Yeah, well, get in line, T'Soni."

"What did he want?'

"Cerberus has found a derelict Reaper. If we can get a functioning IFF from it, it might allow us to go through the Omega-4 Relay and if we're lucky, we can kill some Collectors and manage to get ourselves home again."

Liara took a deep breath and looked at Shepard, worry creasing her brow. "Just the thought makes me want take you away and keep you safe." She took a deep breath. "There is too much at stake to spend my energy focused on The Illusive Man and Cerberus. There will be time once we come back through the Omega-4 Relay. " Liara took a step closer to Shepard, looked into her eyes and placed her hands on either side of her face. "And we are coming back, Shepard. I want us to build a life together, a life away from war and chaos. I want to create beautiful daughters with you and watch them grow into strong, courageous women who are capable of facing whatever life puts in their path because they could never do anything less, be anything less than what is needed. I want them to be just like you."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

Shepard felt a single tear slide down her face. "I want them to be just like you…nothing would make me happier."

Liara tenderly wiped the tear from Shepard's face and traced the lines of worry etched into the face she loved so much. "I want you to be happy, safe and at peace."

It was this moment and others like it, unexpected and full of hope for a future with Liara that left Shepard breathless, pushed her to do what had to be done. Looking into Liara's eyes, she saw the promise of a life that she never would have believed possible. She brushed her hand across Liara's cheek; let her fingers outline the lips she craved to taste. A tilt of her head and her lips grazed Liara's, soft and warm. The kiss started slowly, teasing and gentle at first, growing more ardent; building until the need was a force all its own. Liara grabbed the back of Shepard's head, nudged her closer until their lips crashed together, urgent and hungry; her hands were on Shepard's chest, pushing her back against the wall of the elevator as the kiss deepened.

"Ah, fuck. Do you really need to do this on the elevator?"

Shepard's eyes popped open as she pulled away from Liara. Her face was a healthy shade of red when she looked to find Jack and Garrus standing at the open elevator door, both wearing very amused expressions.

Liara, hands still pinning Shepard against the wall, looked over her shoulder, frustration showing on her face. "Yes, I do." She pressed her lips to Shepard's once more before exiting the elevator. Shepard coughed once, cleared her throat and followed Liara without a word.

TTTTTTTTTT

Miranda was seated at her desk looking from Liara to Shepard. "Shepard, I honestly don't know why The Illusive Man is threatened by Liara's presence. I have asked him. He quickly reminded me that I know what I need to know and that asking too many questions could be dangerous." Miranda stood and took a deep breath. She wanted to tell Shepard and Liara the truth, actually felt guilty about her part in what had happened to Liara. She had grown to care for them. "I need to tell you something-both of you. The attempts made to take you, kidnap you; it wasn't the Shadow Broker. It was Cerberus. I knew about it, even condoned it initially. I'm sorry."

Liara managed to grab Shepard and pull her back before she could get to Miranda. "Shepard!"

Shepard turned to Liara, her eyes dangerous and angry. Liara's look pleaded with her to let it go and she felt Liara's calming presence touch her mind. "It's okay, sweetheart. Let me talk to Miranda. I'll meet you back in our cabin. Please, Shepard."

Shepard gave Liara a brisk nod and left Miranda's quarters. Shepard's anger was intense and Liara was having a hard time separating her own feelings about Miranda's admission from the anger bombarding her from Shepard. "Thank you for telling us, Miranda. I know that wasn't easy for you."

"Liara, I really am sorry. The Illusive Man asked me to keep you away from Shepard. I knew his plans but didn't realize the extent of what he was prepared to do to keep you apart. I treated you badly and you didn't deserve it."

"Miranda, I can forgive you for what you did to me but, betraying her trust, I don't know if I can forgive that. We will talk more tomorrow. Right now, I need to be with Shepard."

"Yes, of course."

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara entered the cabin to find Shepard pacing and chewing on her lower lip. The anger was radiating off her in waves. "Shepard."

"I knew I shouldn't trust her. She works for Cerberus…lives and breathes Cerberus. I hate being involved with them. If there was any other way…"

Liara slid her arms around Shepard's waist and laid her head against her back. "There is no other way. The Collectors have to be stopped and there is no one else. We've had this conversation and always come to the same conclusion."

"You could have been killed. He could try the same thing again. And she knew. She knew what he was doing and did nothing, said nothing. She helped him."

"Sweetheart, listen to me. Miranda didn't have to tell us. I think the fact that she did says something about her and how her view of Cerberus is changing. I believe that she is truly sorry for what happened."

"If you hadn't been there…I wanted to rip her apart."

Liara sat on the bed and pulled Shepard down beside her, tracing circles on her back. "It hurts more because she means something to you now. I hate to admit it but she has grown on me, too. She is a first rate bitch but she cares more than she would ever admit. I'm angry with her but I believe she deserves another chance."

"Humph."

"Commander, could we forget about Miranda for the night and finish what we started in the elevator?" Liara pushed Shepard to her back, sensing the last of her anger draining away. Green eyes met blue, a soft glow emanated from Liara and slowly expanded to surround them, charging the air in the room and causing their skin to tingle as their lips met.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard led Liara, Miranda and Garrus through the ship. She still wasn't certain how Liara had convinced her to allow Miranda to join them. As if being trapped on a Reaper wasn't bad enough, she now had to worry about how much she could trust Miranda. She had faith in Joker but her anxiety about getting off the ship was climbing with each step they took. Once they disabled the barrier, Joker would have very little time to pick them up before the ship fell from orbit. The information they had discovered about the experiments the Reapers had been performing were frightening, Cerberus scientists whose memories had been exchanged, transplanted from one to the other.

They had fought through several waves of husks and barely escaped serious injury when they had been surprised by scions. And now they had a Geth sniper who appeared to be helping them. As they neared the center of the ship, more husks accosted them and to make matters worse, two more scions appeared. Garrus targeted one of the scions with his sniper rifle while Liara and Miranda focused biotic attacks on the other. Shepard was doing her best to take out the husks and keep them away from the others but there were too many. Several got past her and went for the nearest target which happened to be Liara whose attention was taken from the scions to the husks attacking her. Shepard turned to help her and was taken down from behind by husks whose numbers seemed endless. Shepard fought clear of the husks and got back to her feet just as a scion sent a targeted attack directly at Liara. She didn't even have time to warn her. Time stopped and she felt her heart shrivel and die in her chest. At the last possible second, Miranda jumped in front of Liara, threw her backwards with her biotics and raised a shield to protect herself. It wasn't enough. Miranda was left lying unmoving, blood pooling as it seeped from her broken body.

Liara and Shepard finished the husks and Garrus took out the last scion. They did their best to treat Miranda's wounds. Garrus picked her up and carried as they crossed the ramp with a new urgency to get Miranda back to the Normandy before it was too late. They retrieved the IFF just before entering the room holding the generator powering the barrier. They were immediately attacked by more husks. Garrus placed Miranda in the doorway alcove and the three of them surrounded her to protect her. The Geth sniper, working at a terminal station below the generator, was quickly overrun and collapsed. Shepard and Liara fought off the husks as Garrus took down the generator. The ship rumbled and shook as they ran for the safety of the Normandy, Shepard carrying Miranda and Garrus burdened with the weight of the disabled Geth.


	28. Chapter 28

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings, and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings; I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

Thanks for reading and please review, comment or question if you feel so inclined. If not, then just enjoy!

Bioware owns it all.

**A/N: This is a short chapter to help me get reacquainted with a story I have neglected for too long. I will try to update at least every couple of weeks. Thanks to those of you who have stuck around and not deserted the story or me. I'm excited to start working on it again and hope you're excited to finish the adventure.**

Shattered- Chapter 28

Liara and Shepard left the med bay after making sure Miranda was going to be okay. Jacob had insisted that he would stay with her and the look on his face left Shepard wondering if the two of them might find a way to patch up their broken relationship. Dr. Chakwas had assured them that Miranda would be fine in a couple of days. Shepard was exhausted and needed to be alone with Liara. She had almost lost the most precious thing in her life; the one thing, the one person she couldn't live without. But, Shepard had other responsibilities too. She had to make sure the Normandy's crew, shaken up over Miranda's injury, saw a confident commander who could reassure them that they weren't part of a one-way trip through the Omega-4 Relay now that they actually had a working reaper IFF. She also wanted to talk with Tali about the geth they recovered from the derelict reaper. Then there was the fact that the derelict was the same ship that had destroyed the Normandy two years ago and it just happened to now be floating around waiting for Cerberus to discover it so a working IFF could be found. Shepard was certain that The Illusive Man knew much more than he admitted about the Collectors and about the attack that had destroyed the Normandy. Since they had discovered the Cerberus weapons and armor on the disabled Collector ship, Shepard had been left feeling that she was missing something that would explain everything. The Illusive Man had denied any knowledge of why Cerberus armor and weapons were found on a Collector ship and simply said that he would look into it. Shepard had not spoken with him directly since learning that he was behind the attacks on Liara. She had asked EDI to report Miranda's injury. She needed more time to figure out what he was hiding before confronting him. Regardless of what she learned, she would be working with Cerberus until the Collector threat was eliminated. She couldn't risk the lives of more colonists. She clenched her fists thinking that she had been left no choice but to work with Cerberus if she wanted to stop the abductions.

"Shepard, are you angry with me?"

Shepard stopped and turned to Liara surprised. "What?"

Liara lifted their linked hands, Liara's fingers crushed in Shepard's larger hand. Shepard immediately loosened her grip and held Liara's hand in her palm, gently rubbing her fingers.

"Shepard, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about Cerberus and The Illusive Man. I don't understand why he wanted you off the ship. What purpose would that serve? I want to kill him for what he did to you. He knows more than he's telling us. There are too many unanswered questions; too many things that don't make sense…the Cerberus weapons and armor on the Collector ship are just the beginning. The sudden appearance of the same reaper that destroyed the Normandy is no coincidence."

Liara pulled Shepard's hand to her lips and brushed them lightly across her fingers. "I know. Shepard, some of my agents have been looking for information. The reports I've received are filled with an enormous amount of data, too much to sort with everything else we're dealing with now. I want to bring down The Illusive Man as much as you but, we need to finish the Collectors first. We're so close, Shepard. When this is over, we can take the time to deal with Cerberus."

"What have you found in the data?"

Liara looked at her stubborn bondmate, eyebrow raised and hands on her hips. "Shepard."

Shepard wanted to argue, insist they find every dirty secret The Illusive Man has been hiding from them. But, the look on Liara's face and the fact that she was right convinced Shepard to let it go. They needed to finish the Collectors. "You're right."

Liara no longer felt the intense anger, Shepard's anger, she had been feeling. She clasped Shepard's hand and pulled her the remaining few steps to the elevator. "Don't take too long."

"I won't."

Shepard waited until the doors slid closed then paid a visit to the crew's quarters to update them on Miranda's condition.

TTTTTTTTTT

Two hours and a pounding headache later, Shepard left Tali's quarters feeling more confused about what to with their new passenger. Tali adamantly argued against activating the geth. Shepard knew that Tali would take it as a personal affront if she did activate it. She had received a message from EDI that The Illusive Man offered a substantial reward if the geth was turned over to Cerberus for study. That fact alone made Shepard want to activate it more than anything. Plus, she was curious. The geth had helped them reach the IFF and he was wearing what appeared to be a piece of Alliance armor. She breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to the elevator without being stopped by someone. She couldn't wait to get to her cabin and collapse on the bed with Liara. In moments, she was there and walking into a dimly lit room with soft music playing. Liara, mostly in shadows, was lying across the bed wearing nothing, a mischievous grin on her freckled face.

"There you are. I was beginning to think I would need to come looking for you."

Shepard stepped further into the room, her headache mysteriously gone and her body filled with tingling and anticipation. "I'm sorry I was gone so long." She stood by the bed staring at Liara who was unabashedly flashing every inch of herself to Shepard.

"You look tired."

"Um, no, not at all. Not tired. I'm suddenly full of energy."

"Are you cold?"

"What? No, I'm not cold."

Liara pointedly looked Shepard up and down. "Then you are overdressed, Commander."

Shepard started removing her clothing as Liara sat back and watched appreciatively. "And you, T'Soni, are very bad."

"Commander, if you think this is me being bad, wait until you find out what I have planned for you tonight."

Shepard was left momentarily motionless and speechless as she replayed those words in her head. She somehow managed to finish undressing under Liara's gaze. She could feel her body respond to the look in Liara's eyes and shed her clothing in record time.

TTTTTTTTTT

The following morning, Shepard woke to find that she was alone in bed. There was a steaming cup of coffee on the nightstand which she wrapped her hands around eagerly as she sat up. She couldn't keep the smile or the slight blush from her face when she thought about the previous night. The Collectors, Cerberus, The Illusive Man…none of it seemed as dire as it did yesterday. Liara was right; they needed to deal with the Collectors then focus on taking care of Cerberus. She finished her coffee, showered and left the cabin feeling better than she had in weeks. She walked into the elevator planning her day. Her first stop was the med bay to check in on Miranda who was awake and talking to Liara. She found that Liara was also right in her assessment of Miranda. Shepard believed Miranda when she said that she had no idea why The Illusive Man wanted Liara off the Normandy or the extent he would go to accomplish that goal. She was honest about the role she played and she had just saved Liara's life. Besides, Shepard liked her. She briefly spoke with Dr. Chakwas before joining Liara. When she reached Miranda's bedside, she could see the apprehension in her eyes.

"Miranda, how are you feeling? Doc says you'll be out of here in a few days."

Miranda tried to sit up, grimaced and collapsed back to the bed. "Shepard, I've felt better."

Liara stood and took Shepard's hand. "Good morning. I'll leave you two alone."

Shepard watched Liara walk away and took the seat by the bed. "Miranda, thank you for what you did yesterday. Liara would have died."

"You don't need to thank me, Shepard. I am truly sorry for my part in The Illusive Man's plan to remove Liara from the ship. While we didn't start on the best of terms and despite the fact that she broke my jaw and hacked my computer, I have found that I quite like your bondmate."

"Yes, she has that effect on people." Shepard cocked her head and let out a breath. "Miranda, can we start over? Just forget what's happened?"

"I would like that, Shepard."

Shepard spent a few more minutes talking with Miranda before Dr. Chakwas asked her to leave so Miranda could rest.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara left the med bay with the intention of talking with Samara. Before she made it to the observation deck, Tali intercepted her and asked her to stop Shepard from activating the geth. After a lengthy conversation and Liara's assurance that Shepard would never do anything to endanger the Quarians, Tali acknowledged that the geth, if activated, could provide invaluable information about the Collectors. Liara had not spoken with Shepard about the geth but she was certain that Shepard would activate it if it meant improving their chances to stop the Collectors. Tali's one request was that the she be present when the geth was activated which Liara understood since she also wanted to be present. After leaving Tali, Liara spent time with Samara then checked in with Jack before going in search of Shepard so they could have lunch.

"I had a long talk with Tali this morning."

"She's not happy that I brought the geth on board."

Liara laughed and it made Shepard's heart flutter. "No, she is not happy about that but, she is willing to concede that we could get information that will help us."

Shepard was surprised. After her conversation with Tali last night, Shepard was certain that Tali would never agree to activate the geth. "T'Soni, how did you manage that?"

"Well, Commander, I just do what's needed to make your life easier."

Shepard couldn't help the lopsided grin that spread across her face. "I think I'll keep you around for a while."


	29. Chapter 29

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings, and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings; I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Bioware owns it all.

Shattered-Chapter 29

Tali waited outside the med bay for Shepard. Although she was early for their meeting, she was impatient for Shepard to arrive. She realized that she was wringing her hands and made a conscious effort to stop. She was feeling anxious and tired after a night of very little sleep. She had finally managed to drift off after several hours of lying awake, all the "what ifs" crowding her mind. Then, she woke in a panic after only two hours sleep thanks to a nightmare involving the Geth and widespread death. Despite her misgivings about activating the Geth, she was very curious to interact with one. She had spent her entire adult life learning about the Geth, recovering any part she could get her hands on for study and to send back to her father for his research. And that was the problem. She had innocently sent non-working pieces to her father who had activated them; he had risked everything and managed to get himself and the entire crew of the Alarei killed. Tali took a breath and let it out slowly. _I am not my father and this is completely different. This is one geth. My father put together a dozen with the parts I sent him. Plus, there's Shepard if things go wrong._ If they could activate the Geth, she could potentially learn more in a few minutes than she would in a lifetime of working with scattered parts. She had to admit, at least to herself, that she was excited for this opportunity. As the med bay doors slid open, she realized that she was not only excited but eager. She exchanged a few words with Dr. Chakwas when she entered then tried to find things to keep her interest as she waited. A few more minutes of pacing around the med bay, more from excitement now than anxiety, and Tali was rewarded with Shepard walking through the door. Shepard stopped to speak with Dr. Chakwas and Tali took the opportunity to study her friend. While she still exuded confidence and was still the most capable soldier Tali had ever met, she was different since Cerberus had brought her back. Tali knew that the change had started when Shepard first met Liara. The no nonsense Shepard had finally started to open up when they picked Liara up from Therum but still managed to maintain what the crew had called her 'Commander Attitude'. She was in charge, decisive and wasn't concerned with how her actions would be interpreted by her crew. Since she had been back, Shepard was still in charge, decisive and even more deadly in combat. But, she was also more concerned about how her decisions would impact her crew…her friends. That didn't mean she would back down when she felt something had to be done. It did mean that she would now take the time, if they had it, to explain why she felt it needed to be done. Tali was pulled from her musings when she saw Shepard finish her conversation with Dr. Chakwas and turn toward her.

"Tali, I'm glad you wanted to be here. No one knows more about the Geth than you do."

Tali wanted to seem, at the very least, indifferent about activating the Geth. She didn't want to appear too eager. "Morning, Shepard."

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I got an earful from Miranda this morning about all the reasons we should not, under any circumstances, activate the Geth; 'Shepard, that thing could hack the Normandy's computers. It could kill you. It could kill everyone aboard this ship.' She's still confined to bed, still in pain but, she found the strength to argue."

Tali, unable to keep from laughing at Shepard's very bad imitation of Miranda's accent relented and told Shepard that, after thinking about everything, she was in agreement with the decision to activate the Geth, even eager to do so. When they entered the room, Shepard asked EDI to monitor all of the Normandy's systems then erected a barrier to confine the Geth should things go wrong. In her gut, she knew that it wouldn't come to that though. This Geth, for whatever reason, was trying to help them…help her.

"Okay, Tali. Let's wake this thing up."

TTTTTTTTTT

"Hey, blue girl, mind some company?"

Liara looked up from the most recent reports she had received from her agents, surprised to see Jack standing at the table with a tray of food. She looked around the mess to find several members of the crew eating lunch. She had left their quarters soon after Shepard left to meet Tali. She wanted to be close to the med bay when Shepard and Tali activated the Geth. She ate breakfast then started reviewing the reports hoping to put more pieces of the Cerberus puzzle in place. She was shocked to find that hours had passed.

Liara looked toward the med bay then back at Jack. "Jack, yes, of course."

Jack put her tray down and slid onto the bench. Liara was still looking at the med bay doors. "Shepard's fine. She and Tali are still talking to the metal guy." At the questioning look on Liara's face, Jack told her that EDI was monitoring them and had informed Joker that all was well.

"Am I that transparent?"

Jack replied around a mouthful of food. "Yep."

"Yes, I suppose that I am."

"All hell would have broken loose if the tin man had been a threat. Besides, that Asari meld thing would let you know if she was in trouble, right."

Liara spared another quick glance at the med bay then focused her attention on Jack who looked like she was trying very hard to get her food down without actually tasting it.

"Yes, 'that Asari meld thing' would have let me know. How is Miranda doing?"

"Oh, she's doing way fucking better. And she's pissed about that whole geth thing. Shepard's lucky she can't get her ass out of bed right now."

Liara hid a smile. She doubted that Miranda and Jack would ever be friends but they were spending more time together without threatening each other. They seemed to have a grudging respect for one another. "I'm not surprised Miranda wants to turn it over to Cerberus. She is Cerberus to the core."

Jack looked up, surprised to find that she felt the need to defend Miranda. "No way, she doesn't want to turn it over to fucking Cerberus. She just wants it off the ship." At the look on Liara's face, she knew that she had just been baited. "Look, she's not so bad now that she sees what Cerberus is really doing. She's still a bitch but she's not a Cerberus bitch anymore."

"Jack, you have mellowed since we picked you up from that prison ship."

Jack seemed to look inward briefly before deciding to answer. "Yeah, it's nice to know someone has my back. You know, people who give a shit about me. It feels weird but…it's good."

"I was much like you, Jack. When I say that, I mean that I was lonely. I did not trust easily and preferred to be alone. When Shepard rescued me from Therum, the Alliance crew did not trust me. They feared I would betray them to Saren and my mother. It was very difficult for me. Shepard put her trust in me without question as did Garrus and Tali. They have become my family…as have you."

Jack, feeling at a loss for words, merely looked at Liara and nodded. The two talked about Jack's misguided adventures until Shepard and Tali, looking very animated, emerged from the med bay.

TTTTTTTTTT

"So, this Geth, who we are calling Legion, wants us to help it…him destroy a Geth station filled with Geth who support the Old Machines which are the Reapers?" Liara shifted in her chair to look at the data pad showing the location of what Legion called the Heretic Station.

"Yes."

"And these other Geth, the ones that support the Reapers, they plan to spread a virus through the Geth network which will somehow make the other Geth, the ones likes Legion, also support the Reapers?"

"Yes."

"If we do this, will Legion and those like him help us with the Collectors?"

Shepard started to answer then shook her head. "Legion will but, the others, I don't know. But, when we do this they will help us when the Reapers return. And the Reapers will be back. When we stopped Saren and Sovereign, we bought time; time the Council used to hide evidence of the Reapers when they should have been preparing for their return."

"Shepard, I know they will be back." Liara moved to the bed and sat beside Shepard. "What about the Geth on the station? How many are there? If we destroy them, then what happens? Will the others turn on us? Will Legion?"

These were all things Shepard had been thinking. She didn't have the answers to Liara's questions and that was making her irritable. "Liara, don't you think I've thought about all of this? I have no idea what will happen if we do this. I do know what will happen if we don't do it and I won't let that happen. I won't let the Collectors or the Reapers gain more allies. We should be at the station in a couple of hours. I'm taking Tali and Legion with me. Tali's tech skills will be invaluable."

Liara knew Shepard was close to the edge. She could feel the anger and uncertainty through their connection. She also felt her own fear for Shepard come surging to the surface when she heard that Shepard would be boarding the Geth station without her. "Can you trust Legion? What if it's a trap?"

Shepard stood, paced a few steps and turned to face Liara. "I think Legion can be trusted but I'm not going to count on it. I want you, Jack and Garrus to board after us." Shepard's mouth turned up in a quirky grin. "You can find us easily with your little tracking device if something goes wrong."

Liara stood and took Shepard's hand. "If something goes wrong? Commander, trouble finds you at every turn."

"Is that so?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, that could explain you."

Liara smiled and kissed Shepard's nose. "You have a sense of humor, Commander. You should let it out to play more often." Liara moved around the cabin grabbing things she would need for the mission before walking toward the door. "I will meet you in the CIC. Perhaps I should bring Thane and Grunt to the station as well."

Shepard felt the tension spread through her body as she watched Liara make her way to the door. Legion and the geth were a big question mark and she knew that Liara was right…things could go very bad very quickly.

TTTTTTTTTT

When Liara entered the CIC, the rest of the team was already there with the exception of Miranda who was still confined to bed. She informed them that Shepard would be there with Legion in a few minutes then took a seat beside Tali. She looked around the room at the team Shepard had assembled. They were a mismatched group to be sure. All of them would give their lives for Shepard or each other yet they would have never come together if not for Shepard. Tali was even willing to work with a Geth because Shepard thought it was the right thing to do.

"Tali, what are your impressions of Legion?"

"It or he is not what I expected. I have lived my entire life hating the Geth, thinking they are all the same. Legion makes me reconsider what every Quarian is taught from birth. Maybe, as Legion says, not all Geth want to destroy organics. We could learn so much about the Geth from Legion; things that could help us take back our homeworld without fighting."

"Are you concerned that this could be a trap…Legion, this Heretic Station, everything?"

It had crossed Tali's mind as well but, after seeing Legion interact with Shepard, she was inclined to believe that Legion was fully committed to stopping the Reapers…or at least fully committed to Shepard. "Liara, did Shepard tell you about the piece of Alliance Armor Legion is 'wearing'?"

"No, she didn't."

"When she…when the Normandy was destroyed, Legion tried to find her. That piece of armor is Shepard's, taken from the crash site. Even then, some of the Geth or maybe just Legion took an interest in Shepard, in what she had done to destroy Sovereign. They respect her or admire her. If a Geth could blush, Legion would have done so when Shepard asked about the armor piece."

Liara's two years as an information broker had trained her mind to pick out every detail, no matter how small, of reports or conversations. Her mind was now telling her that Legion may have information about Cerberus or The Illusive Man that would shed more light on their involvement in Shepard's death. "Tali, did Legion say anything else about Shepard or the Normandy?"

Before Tali could respond, Shepard walked into the CIC followed by Legion. The two of them explained what Legion referred to as the 'Heretic' Geth to the team. Legion provided them more detailed information about the station, the security and the number of Geth currently on the station. Shepard told Legion and Tali they would be accompanying her then dismissed the team. She asked Jack and Garrus to stay behind and told them that they would be boarding with Liara as back-up.

"I don't think this is necessary. I trust Legion but I won't take chances after what happened on the Collector ship. We walked right into that one with our heads up our asses. I want you to stay back and out of sight unless we need you. Once the shuttle drops us, it will come back for you."

Garrus looked to Jack who was positively smirking. "Uh, Shepard. Are you sure Liara should go with us? I mean, if she decides you need her, we won't be able to stop her."

"Then you see my problem, Garrus. I could convince her to stay but, if something goes wrong, I won't be able to keep her away. It will be much easier if she's already on the station."

Jack tried unsuccessfully to contain her laughter. "Yeah, and if you don't let her go and something happens, she will be so fucking pissed. Shepard's right; it's much better to let her wreak havoc with the Geth. At least when it's done, we can come back to a nice, peaceful Normandy."

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara, Jack and Garrus walked down yet another corridor. The others had just walked through the door at the end. They were receiving communications between Shepard, Tali and Legion but had a couple of tense moments when the Geth had jammed communications. Liara was also tracking their movements with the device in Shepard's armor. The three had stayed just behind Shepard's team, only moving forward when a room was cleared. They had encountered no Geth which was not at all pleasing to Jack who was always ready for a fight. When they reached the door, they held their position.

"Blue girl, don't you want to poke your head in there…just make sure they're okay. They've been quiet for a few minutes…fucking Geth jamming."

"No, Jack. They are fine. I will know if they need us."

"Fine. But, don't blame me when I have to start a fight with the Normandy bitch just to release all this aggression."

Liara looked to Garrus for support. "You know, Jack, you could always ask Grunt to spar with you. Somewhere on the lower decks away from the rest of us would be good. You could even…"

Their comm units suddenly crackled to life. "Liara, get in here. We need to buy Legion some time and we have a full house coming at us."

Jack was the first through the door, head whipping from side to side looking for something to shoot. Liara was next through the door. She saw Legion working at a terminal with Tali and Shepard on either side of him. Neither was firing their weapon but both were alert as they scanned the large chamber that spread out in front of them.

Liara stood beside Shepard and peered around the chamber. "Commander, there are no Geth down there."

"They're sure to show up now that you're here, T'Soni."

Jack came up behind Liara and Shepard, a scowl on her face. "I sure as hell hope so. I've wasted a perfectly good afternoon following you around and I haven't killed anything."

Tali had sent her drone to patrol the chamber. They could hear gunfire coming from the far corner. Seconds later, Geth started streaming into the chamber.

Shepard took a shot at a rocket trooper as Liara unleashed powerful biotic attacks. Tali and Garrus covered the other side of the platform. Jack, feeling the dark energy building in her, laughed with glee as she used her biotics and shotgun to decimate the incoming Geth. They fought through three chaotic waves before the Geth were destroyed. Minutes later, Legion finished at the terminal.

"Shepard-Commander, the virus is ready. Have you decided?"

Liara could sense underlying tension between Shepard and Tali. She looked to Shepard who shook her head at her before answering Legion. "Are you sure you can reprogram them?"

"The heretic Geth will be reprogrammed to think as we do. They will no longer support the Old Machines."

Shepard spared a quick glance at Tali before turning back to Legion. "Do it."

"Acknowledged." Legion hit a few more buttons and sent the virus racing through the Geth network. "Shepard-Commander, the pulse released by the virus will result in the death of all organics on the station. We have three minutes to evacuate."

"Fuck, tin man. Couldn't you have told us this sooner?"

Shepard looked furious. "Not now, Jack. Legion, get us the hell out of here."

Legion took the lead and Shepard brought up the rear. She radioed Joker for a pick up as they sped through a long corridor. A few small fire fights and two corridors later, they made it to the safety of the shielded shuttle just as a huge pulse was emitted from the station. The shuttle was bounced around as the pulse made contact but was quickly righted and on course for the Normandy.

Shepard made sure no one had serious injuries before sliding down the wall to sit beside Liara. They clasped hands and closed their eyes as the shuttle took them home.


	30. Chapter 30

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings, and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings; I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Bioware owns it all.

Shattered- Chapter 30

When Shepard boarded the shuttle, she looked back at the Normandy's cargo bay once more before the door closed. Although EDI had assured her the Reaper IFF was not a threat, the fact that it had caused system wide instability was troubling. With luck, EDI would complete her analysis before they returned from the colony and eliminate any problems with the integration into Normandy's systems. She doubted the soundness of taking her entire team with her to the colony and leaving the Normandy without a seasoned soldier on board. At the same time, she didn't want to take chances with the lives of innocent colonists, many of them children. She had no doubt that a few of them could deal with the Batarian slavers but she did doubt that a few of them could deal with the slavers and keep the colonists safe. Looking around at her team vying for space in the packed shuttle, the sense of wrongness that had been nagging her all day returned. She had walked every inch of the Normandy earlier but found nothing out of place. The crew knew they were close to integrating the Reaper IFF with the Normandy's systems and were on edge but what Shepard was feeling was more than heightened anxiety from the crew. The ship's defensive and weapons systems had been upgraded and rivaled any ship in the galaxy. The Normandy was as ready as she could be for what they would be facing when they emerged on the other side of the relay but, still, something wasn't right with her ship. She let her gaze drift over her team again until her eyes fell on Liara. A smile crept across her face despite her gut feeling that all was not well. She shook her head and pushed all thoughts of doom and gloom from her mind. If all went well with the IFF integration, they would use the Omega-4 relay tomorrow. They would take the fight to the Collectors and, if they survived, hope to get back home. The crew didn't need a Commander chasing invisible demons right now. They needed the old Shepard…the before Liara Shepard. She needed to pull out her 'Commander swagger' and the bad attitude to back it up before the crew saw her unease as fear or lack of confidence. Shepard took a deep breath. As she exhaled, she imagined pushing all weakness, all emotion, and all warmth out with her breath. Her features lost the openness that had been there since a certain scientist had joined the Normandy crew when she was still an Alliance vessel. The warmth and laughter that normally sparkled in her green eyes was replaced with a coldness that threatened violence for the slightest perceived wrong. Shepard squared her shoulders, drew in another deep breath and the transformation was complete.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara could feel the turmoil in her lover, could feel the change even as it happened. Her first instinct was to go to Shepard. She clamped down on that urge. She knew what Shepard was doing and she knew why she was doing it. Liara wanted to get back through the Omega-4 relay and she wanted to do it with as few casualties as possible. Shepard could do that best without emotions clouding her judgment and making her second-guess her decisions. Liara could see that some of the others had noticed the change in Shepard as well. Both Garrus and Tali, heads bent together in quiet conversation, kept sneaking glances at Shepard. Jack, Samara and Thane were openly staring at Shepard who appeared not to notice though Liara knew Shepard could feel their eyes on her. Jack turned, caught Liara's eye and raised her eyebrows in question. Liara shook her head imperceptivity and leaned back against the shuttle. She closed her eyes, cleared her mind and focused on reaching Shepard. The voices and the sounds of the shuttle slowly faded to the background, allowing her to find her way to Shepard. She was prepared for the change in Shepard but still startled at the emptiness she felt as her consciousness joined Shepard's. She felt all those barriers she had first encountered soon after she met Shepard back in place. But, there was a difference this time. She knew that she had the key to all those locked places, knew she could get in when she wanted, come and go as she pleased. She let her love for Shepard flow from her and could feel Shepard's love for her embrace and hold her. They stayed that way for several minutes, their consciousness joined and their love mingled to form a buffer from all the turmoil surrounding them stronger than either could accomplish alone. Slowly and reluctantly, Liara pulled away and came back to herself. She opened her eyes as a smile spread across her face. She turned to Shepard, whose stony expression remained in place but…her eyes. Her eyes were burning with love and desire as she looked at Liara.

TTTTTTTTTT

Jack, crouched behind a crate, watched as the last remaining slavers dragged a group of children toward the landing pad. She could hear the desperation in the voice of the one who had radioed for pick up. The others were dead or being hunted by Shepard and the rest of the team. When they had found the large group of colonists and freed them, they were told that all the children had been taken away from their families. The slavers had threatened to kill a child each time someone tried to escape or fought back. The threat alone had been enough to subdue the colonists and at least one group had already been shuttled back to the Batarian ship. There was no way Jack could approach without being seen, no way she could get the seven slavers and prevent them from harming the children alone. Garrus and Grunt were on the way to her location but she was starting to doubt they would make it in time. She slid around the crate to get a better view of the children when she heard the shuttle approach. After a quick call for back-up, she was on her feet and racing toward the group, pulling dark energy in and focusing it into creating a shield to protect the children. Jack was surrounded by dark energy. It was seeping from her pores and swirling around her like hungry tendrils. Still running, she flung her arm toward the huddled group of children and released a ball of energy that slowly expanded and enveloped them. Half the slavers were firing at her, the other half at the children. Jack, focused on the ones battering away at the children's shield, was left unprotected as she took down the three directly in front of her. She felt the impact of a bullet in her back as it bounced off her shields and took them down. She thought the next one would rip her apart and she hoped the shield around the children would last long enough for the others to get here to save them. She felt a bullet brush past her head then heard Grunt laughing in pure joy as he joined the fray. She rolled to the right and was finally able to get a clean shot at the last slaver trying to get at the children. She dropped him and whirled around to see Grunt standing with the last three slavers lying dead at his feet. Liara, Samara and Miranda were bombing the shuttle with their biotics. As Jack watched, the shuttle was ripped apart, pieces flying outward in every direction. She turned back to the children and with a flick of her hand released the shield and pulled the dissipating dark energy back into her body. She looked at the faces of the children she had just saved and felt, of all things, tears sting her eyes. She couldn't help it. When she looked at them, she saw herself, scared and alone when Cerberus took her to Pragia. She rubbed the back of her hand roughly over her eyes then turned away from the children, leaving Liara and Samara to care for them.

TTTTTTTTTT

Joker watched the shuttle move out of sight and realized that he was in charge. With both Shepard and Miranda gone, the Normandy was his to command. His eyes lost focus as he let his mind wander and slip into a daydream as he often did during quiet times when he was alone on the flight deck. In this particular daydream, Joker was a modern day Robin Hood stealing from Cerberus and using the proceeds from his ill-gotten gain to help those that struggled to make better lives for their families. He didn't grow up the poorest kid around but he had missed a few meals as a child. He wanted to help others and, as much as he hated to admit it even to himself, he wanted to be a hero. Sure, he was the best pilot the Alliance had ever produced and he had saved lives by swooping in at the last minute to pull Shepard out of certain death. But, he was always in the background, never the one receiving the accolades.

"Jeff, I require your assistance to complete the analysis of the IFF."

Joker frowned and opened his eyes. "Geez, EDI. Can't I ever have any private time to just sit quietly and think? You're the one that told to me stay out of your systems while you completed your analysis."

"I have detected a signal embedded in the static caused by the IFF. We are transmitting our location."

"What? Transmitting to who?"

Before EDI could answer, Joker's eyes widened when a Collector ship appeared out of nowhere. "EDI, get us out of here!"

"The propulsion system is disabled and I am detecting a virus in the computer systems."

"Damn it, EDI. You let that thing corrupt our systems with a virus."

"Primary defense systems are offline. We can save the Normandy but you must help me. Give me the ship."

"No way. You're crazy. There is no way I'm letting you have my ship."

"Mr. Moreau, the collectors have boarded the Normandy. If you do not help, the ship is lost."

Against his better judgment and because there really was no other choice, Joker agreed to help EDI. He somehow managed to get to the maintenance tunnels and make his way to the AI core. It took him only minutes to reach it but, to him, it seemed like hours. The screams of the crew echoed in his head and he saw more than one being dragged through the corridors by what looked to him like giant cockroaches. Once Joker reached the AI core and released the firewalls holding EDI in check, he was back in the tunnels making his way to engineering.

"What now, EDI?"

"You must seal the engineering deck. I will then purge the ship."

"Wait. What? You can't do that. What about the crew?"

"There is no crew. They are all gone. I am sorry, Jeff."

Joker sealed the engineering deck and was thrown backwards when EDI engaged the FTL drive and purged the ship of the Collectors. He slowly pulled himself up feeling like he was trapped in a nightmare that wouldn't let him go, wouldn't let him wake to find everything back to normal.

"The ship is secure. Jeff, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, just great…peachy, in fact. I saved the ship but, oops, lost the crew."

"You did all that you could do."

Joker, walking with his head down and his heart squeezing painfully in his chest, left the engineering deck to make his way down to the cargo bay to wait for Shepard to get back. "Try telling the crew that, EDI. Send a message Shepard to let her know what happened."

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard was frustrated when they boarded the shuttle to return to the Normandy. While they had stopped the slavers from taking most of the colonists, seventeen had been taken before they arrived. If not for the Collectors, she would have returned to the Normandy and chased the Batarian ship until it was destroyed and those seventeen colonists were returned to their families. With the Reaper IFF almost in place, the best she could do was to ask Joker to alert the Alliance and hope Admiral Hackett would go after them. Shepard looked around at her team, nursing their minor wounds and talking quietly. Liara was deep in conversation with Jack who still seemed shaken by the fate that had almost befallen the children at the colony. Shepard was frustrated but she was also proud of what they had done. They had been outnumbered and still managed to stop the slavers without any casualties to the colonists or themselves. She made her way to the front of the shuttle to join Garrus, who was piloting them back to the Normandy. He was the only one who had managed to come away with no injuries which is why he was elected pilot for the return trip.

Liara watched Shepard as she moved stiffly along the corridor to the front of the shuttle. She shook her head at the memory of her stubborn lover waving her off when she asked if she was hurt right after the last of the slavers were killed. Liara spent a moment watching Shepard and Garrus. He had been with Shepard longer than any of them with the exception of Joker. Liara remembered her first few days on the Normandy during the hunt for Saren. Other than Shepard and Tali, Garrus was the only one that tried to make her feel comfortable. A glance to her right found that Jack had finally relaxed as much as Jack ever manages to relax. Her head was back and her eyes closed but Liara could still see the tension in the line of her body. She checked the bandage on her arm and was happy to see that the wound had stopped bleeding. One more quick peek at Shepard and Liara let her own eyes close as she rested her head against the shuttle wall. Minutes later, she bolted up when she felt a wave of anger rolling through her, raising her heart rate and causing her biotics to flare to life without any conscious thought. Her eyes immediately went to Shepard.

"Shepard."

Shepard, visibly shaken, sucked in a breath and turned to face the shuttle occupants. Her face was drained of color and her eyes, greener than Liara had ever seen them, found Liara's briefly before moving to meet the eyes of the others. "The Collectors boarded the Normandy. Joker and EDI managed to purge them from the ship but…they..." Shepard pulled in a breath then another. "They took the crew."

TTTTTTTTTT

Hours later, Liara managed to convince Shepard that she needed rest before they went through the Omega-4 relay. They had six or seven hours until they reached the relay. Knowing it could be the last six or seven hours they would have together, Liara intended to spend them with Shepard. They ate a light meal then made their way to bed where, for some time, they talked quietly about the life they would have together, both knowing and neither saying that it was unlikely they would have more than the next few hours together. As Shepard's eyes grew heavier, Liara raked her fingers through Shepard's hair until the commander lost her battle with sleep. She then pulled Shepard toward her and held her close, dozing briefly then waking in fear that Shepard had been taken from her. Both women were sleeping soundly in each other's arms when EDI's voice broke through their dreams and alerted them that they were nearing the Omega-4 relay.


	31. Chapter 31

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings, and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings; I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Bioware owns it all.

Shattered- Chapter 31

Shepard walked through the eerily empty ship, her footsteps echoing loudly in the still and quiet space that should have been filled with the Normandy's crew, her crew, as they went about the business of keeping the ship operating at the highest level. While each deserted deck increased the guilt she felt at what she saw as failing her crew, it also increased her resolve to get them back from the Collectors…increased her determination to take her crew back and destroy those who had snatched them just as they had abducted thousands from human colonies. She entered the med bay and sat at Dr. Chakwas desk remembering the first time she met the woman who she would come to think of as a friend. Dr. Chakwas, Kelly, Gabby and Ken…all of them lost if she didn't get to them in time. While she didn't trust most of the Cerberus crew, they were her crew and had depended on her to protect them. Instead, she had allowed them to be taken from their ship, taken right out from under her nose. Shepard sat for a few minutes more replaying her earlier conversation with Liara over in her mind and smiled at the memory.

_Shepard moaned at the sound of EDI's voice, part of her wishing they would never reach the Omega-4 Relay and the other part of her wanting nothing more than to get to the Collector base and wipe it out. She opened one green eye to an ocean of blue skin. She had fallen asleep with her head on Liara's shoulder and there she had stayed. She wrapped her arms around Liara, closed her eyes again and snuggled a little closer, inhaling the scent of her lover. As if on cue, EDI's voice filled the cabin again and Shepard wondered, not for the first time, if there were still active cameras in the cabin. She sighed, kissed Liara on the neck and rolled over to her back, making a mental note to ask Mordin to check the cabin again for any audio/video devices. She started sliding her fingers down Liara's arm, "Come on, T'Soni. It's time to get up." _

_Once again, EDI's voice, louder this time, reminded them it was time to be up. "Shepard, we will reach the Omega-4 Relay in 90 minutes."_

"_Okay, EDI. We're awake."_

_Shepard smiled at the mumbled voice emerging from the naked body beside her. "Shepard?"_

"_Yes, Dr. T'Soni?"_

"_We need a different alarm…one easier to shut off, maybe with a snooze feature."_

_Shepard pulled Liara on top of her. "Right. A new alarm as soon as we finish rescuing the crew and destroying the Collectors. And figuring out what the Illusive Man has to do with the Shadow Broker or why he wanted you off the Normandy so badly. And don't forget the Reapers."_

_Liara's expression turned serious as she looked down into Shepard's green eyes. "Will it ever be finished? Will we ever be able to just be…us, be together without fighting?"_

_Shepard rubbed her thumb across Liara's lips and down her neck. "Yes, we will."_

"_Shepard, I'm scared. I lost you once. I can't live through that again. What if something happens to you today? I won't let you leave me again. Where you go, I go."_

_Shepard's heart clenched painfully. "Liara, I will be fine. There is nothing… no one that will keep me away from you."_

_Liara buried her face in Shepard's neck. "Promise me. Promise that you won't leave me again, that you will always come back to me."_

"_Liara T'Soni, I promise to never leave you and to never let you go. Where you go, I go."_

_Liara sat up, now straddling the woman that was every beat of her heart and every breath pulled into her lungs. She was smiling the smile that drove Shepard mad with desire; part innocence, part desire and part shameless love. Liara kissed the tip of Shepard's nose. "Thank you."_

_Shepard shifted and turned to the side taking Liara with her. They were face to face and spent several long heartbeats staring into the other's eyes, communicating everything they meant to each other in those brief seconds._

Shepard, still smiling, stood and left the med bay. She exited the elevator on deck 2, spared a glance at Kelly's empty workstation and continued to the flight deck.

TTTTTTTTTT

Liara stood watching the cabin door for several minutes after Shepard left. She was finding it difficult to let Shepard out of her sight. She knew she was being a bit ridiculous. After all, the woman was the most capable fighter in the galaxy. She possessed strength, courage, intelligence and unparalleled combat skills. She would also sacrifice herself for others without one thought for the consequences…and that was just the reason Liara wanted to keep Shepard in her line of sight at all times. Liara took a deep breath and turned away from the door. She donned her armor then, just so she wouldn't go looking for Shepard who wanted some time alone to walk through the ship before they went through the relay, she contacted her agents. She reasoned that it would give Shepard just enough time to finish before Liara met her on the flight deck. She could also let her agents know she would be out of contact for a bit of time, no more than a day or two if they were lucky. One of them, possibly her best, was troubled by information he had uncovered regarding Cerberus. Liara asked him to transmit the data then left the cabin to meet Shepard. When she arrived, Joker and Miranda were silent and tense, both staring away from the other.

Liara thought no one had looked as happy to see her as Joker did when she walked in and sat beside him. "Oh, hey, Liara. How are you? Where's Shepard?"

"Hello Joker. Are you and Miranda having a pleasant conversation?" She looked back at Miranda who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, well, we were just contemplating, you know, things. Quietly. Contemplation is usually done quietly, in silence even. Like we were doing it…uh, not IT…like we were contemplating the relay and Collectors."

Despite the danger of what they were about to face, Liara laughed. It started as a giggle which she tried to stifle with little success. The look on Joker's face escalated the giggle to a full out, uncontrollable laugh. By the time Shepard arrived, the three of them were doubled over and wiping away tears of laughter.

Shepard stood for a moment looking from one to the other. "Do I even want to know?"

Liara, finally able to get herself marginally under control, shrugged her shoulders and winked at Shepard. "Joker and Miranda seemed a bit tense when I got here. "

TTTTTTTTTT

"Approaching the Omega-4 Relay, Commander."

Shepard put a hand on Joker's shoulder. "Let's make it happen, Joker. EDI, how is the IFF?"

"The Reaper IFF is activated, Shepard…signal acknowledged."

The Normandy, with Joker at the helm, accelerated into the relay. They emerged into a graveyard of ships, some ancient, floating haphazardly in the black hole of space they had entered. Joker deftly maneuvered the Normandy through the debris field, dodging through openings seconds before they closed when dead ships pushed together. The Normandy, moving erratically to avoid collision, climbed above the more densely packed part of the debris field.

Joker, marveling at the number of ships, was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. "That was close, too close."

"Good work, Joker. EDI, what do you have?"

"I have detected an energy signature near the edge of the accretion disk."

"Okay, Joker. Take us in…nice and easy."

Joker skillfully piloted the Normandy through the wreckage of ships until they could see what looked like the place they had come to find…the Collector base. They were steadily moving closer to the base when EDI alerted them that they had company…a weaponized robot which she called an Oculus. There were several of them, giving chase and firing at the ship. Joker was able to dispose of most of them but one latched onto the ship. Shepard immediately took Liara and Miranda with her to the cargo hold where the Oculus had breached the hull. The thing was heavily shielded and moved quickly, darting around the cargo bay and firing at them with lethal accuracy. The Oculus, armed with devastating Collector weaponry, kept Shepard and her team pinned down between shots. Shepard was finally able to bring down its shields with heavy weaponry. The three of them destroyed it then rejoined Joker. As they approached the base, a lone Collector ship came out of the shadows and fired at the Normandy whose upgrades absorbed one hit then another. Joker had been anxiously awaiting an opportunity to try out the Normandy's new weapons. He dodged another attack and steadied the ship as he fired the new gun causing heavy damage to the Collector ship. He then sent the Normandy through a series of twists and turns to avoid more Collector fire and to get closer to the ship. He found an opening, accelerated toward the enemy ship and fired. The Collector ship broke apart, debris exploding outward in every direction. The force of the blast sent the Normandy spinning as pieces of the Collector ship slammed against the hull knocking them sideways. The Normandy's systems went offline one by one as the ship spun out of control. Joker managed to regain control of the Normandy and adjust course back toward the Collector base as the ship continued to fall. Somehow, Joker managed to land the ship on the base with minimal damage. Shepard and her team scrambled to prepare for an attack which never materialized.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard, Jack and Grunt moved toward the Collector base as Tali got into position in the ventilation shaft. The rest of the team, led by Garrus, had already entered the base. The two teams would divide the Collectors as they moved through the two main corridors. Tali would proceed through the ventilation shaft into the central chamber, where they assumed the crew and any surviving colonists would be found, and open the doors for the rest of them. It wasn't an ideal plan but it was the only choice left to them. Sending Tali into the ventilation shaft was likely a death sentence and Shepard knew it. Tali knew it. They all knew it. While Shepard's heart was hurting, she kept a lid on her emotions and kept her focus on the mission. Most of them wouldn't make it out of the base. Those who did would probably die attempting to go back through the relay. She had to make sure their deaths meant something. The Collector base had to be destroyed, no matter the cost. Suddenly, she regretted her decision to send Liara with Garrus. Tactically, it had been the best decision. At the time, she thought it would be the safest place for Liara to be other than the Normandy. Now, Shepard realized that the safest place for Liara would have been at her side. As they entered the base, Shepard pushed all thought from her mind and focused on getting them through the base to rendezvous with the other team. Initially, they encountered no resistance but, eventually the Collectors were aware of their presence and sent troops to deal with them. The first firefight was over quickly as Shepard, Jack and Grunt disposed of the Collector drones easily.

"Shepard, the shaft is cramped and very hot but, I have had no trouble."

"Tali, just keep moving. We'll have you out of there soon."

"It won't be soon enough. You can't imagine how hot it is inside this mask. I think it's time Quarian environmental suits were upgraded to include… Shepard, the way is blocked. I can't get through. There should be something, a lever or button, to open the shaft. Do you see anything? It is getting hotter in here. You need to hurry."

"Okay, hang on." Shepard followed the ventilation shaft and saw something ahead of them that could be the lever Tali was talking about. Before they could reach it, they were attacked again. There were more troops and it was slow going. Shepard heard Tali's pleas for her to hurry twice during the fight. In the end, Shepard left Jack and Grunt to deal with most of the soldiers while she fought her way to the lever and released it. They repeated this pattern several more times as they worked their way through the base. The Collectors came in waves, each one more deadly than the last. Shepard and her team kept pushing on and doing what was needed to allow Tali to get through the shaft to the central chamber. Once there, she opened the door allowing Shepard and her team into the chamber before sealing it closed again. She then turned her attention to the second door. Garrus' team was pinned down on the other side with more Collectors closing in on them. Shepard stood anxiously with her eyes on the door as it slid open. Mordin was the first one through the door followed by Zaeed, Kasumi, Jacob, Samara and Thane. _Where are the others? Where the hell is Liara?_

Shepard's mind filled with images of Liara wounded or worse in the corridor. She ran toward the open doorway and nearly collided with Miranda as she staggered through it. "Where are Garrus and Liara?"

Shepard's eyes were moving over the corridor which was filled with smoke as Miranda answered. "They were holding them off so the rest of us could get to the door. I stayed behind to cover them. They had nearly reached my position then the corridor started filling with smoke. I tried to find them but there's too much smoke. I couldn't see anything. I knew the door was directly behind me or I would have been lost out there. Shepard, even if they're alive, they won't be able to find the door."

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard stood in the doorway willing Garrus and Liara to appear. She tried contacting them on her comm unit. The reply was a devastating silence. They would have to close the door very soon or the Collectors would overrun them. Shepard waited for what seemed like hours then made the decision to close the door. She would put Miranda in command and look for Garrus and Liara. Once she found them, they would get out of the smoke and get their bearings. Then they could rendezvous with the rest of the team. She turned to go back inside the chamber and stopped. Her last conversation with Liara, just moments before they left the Normandy, was bombarding her mind.

"_Shepard, if something happens to me, you have to keep going. The only thing that matters is destroying this base. You cannot let the life of one decide the fate for millions. The Collectors have to be stopped. I don't want a life bought with the lives of innocent people. The cost is too high."_

_Shepard looked into Liara's eyes and lost herself for a moment. Liara was right and Shepard felt the same. She made a promise to Liara that, no matter what, the mission would come first. A few more minutes and she watched Liara walk away with Garrus' team. As Shepard watched the woman that meant more to her than anything ever had or would, she made a promise to herself that, if something happened to Liara, neither of them would leave the base alive. _

Shepard took one last look in the corridor, moved back into the chamber and told Tali to close the door. The rest of the team looked on in silence as the door slid closed. Shepard stood in front of it, her forehead leaning against it as if she needed it to keep her upright. Jack and Samara wiped tears from their eyes. The others glanced nervously at each other, wondering if Shepard would pull it together… none of them willing to interrupt her silent mourning.


	32. Chapter 32

This follows immediately after the end of my ME1 story, Beginnings, and will (mostly) follow the events of ME2 but, as with Beginnings; I plan to take some liberties with the details. It is the continuing story of Shepard and Liara. Their story will be the focus but we will find time to deal with the Collectors too.

*Warning- might be a bit too much romantic angst and mush so tread carefully if you don't like that sort of thing.*

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Bioware owns it all.

Shattered- Chapter 32

Shepard stood with her head leaning against the door for several minutes. Her team stood behind her. Jack and Samara were talking quietly, sneaking glances at Shepard. Tali was still standing at the door control panel, her hands hanging at her sides. Miranda slid down the wall and was now leaning her back against it with her head lowered. The others were looking at each other, looking at the dark corridor behind them, looking at everything but Shepard. Finally, Shepard lifted her head, stood up straighter and turned to face her team. Her face, normally pale, was blanched and unreadable as she met the eyes of each of them then looked at the size of the chamber. It was not as large as she expected. The two doors they had just sealed were the only entrances to the chamber. To her right, the back wall was dark other than one large light mounted in the center of the wall casting a harsh glow into the chamber itself. To her left, behind her team, was a darkened corridor leading to, what she hoped was the Normandy's crew.

"I don't know if Liara and Garrus are dead. Whether they are or aren't doesn't matter now. All that matters right now, right this minute, is destroying the Collectors and this base." She lifted her arm and pointed to the corridor behind them. "That is our path. It will be the last path some of us walk. We knew this was likely a one way trip. It doesn't have to be…not for all of us. We're going to find our crew and we're going to destroy this base then get the hell out of here. If we fight like everything we know, everything we love depends on us and what we do here today, we can win. We are a team. When we lose someone, it hurts but it doesn't weaken us. It makes us stronger. It makes us want to do everything we can to make those losses mean something, to make the deaths of the ones we love matter."

Shepard walked through her team, stood for a moment looking into the shadowy darkness of the corridor, and turned back to face them. "This is it. This is the reason we all came together. Let's go."

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard was in the lead, Miranda and Tali to either side and slightly behind her. The rest of the team spread out behind them with Grunt and Legion bringing up the rear. The corridor had slowly started to widen the further they moved. The chamber they had entered was large but Shepard thought it was only an antechamber. She suspected the corridor would continue to widen until they reached another chamber, the true central chamber. She knew it was there they would find the crew and any surviving colonists. There was no resistance as they moved forward. Shepard's reflexes were wound tight, expecting a fight every moment. A few minutes more and they could see light ahead of them, dim and pulsing. Another fifty steps and the corridor opened to another chamber…this one massive.

As Shepard and her team entered the chamber, one by one, they stopped and stared. The chamber was round, a semi-circle with large columns in the center. There were pods, thousands of them, hanging from the walls from floor to ceiling. The lower ones were filled with people. Between the pods, the walls were smooth and polished, reflecting light and throwing it back into the chamber. Tubes ran from the pods to an egg shaped container placed on top of the large center columns. From the container, more tubes ran upwards and through an opening in the chamber ceiling which otherwise looked the same as the walls. The odd pulsing light came from orbs embedded in the walls between the pods, each pulsing at a different rate of speed. It was disorienting and caused shadows to dance across the floor of the chamber. Shepard and her team spread out around the chamber. Shepard moved to the right, Tali and Jack trailing behind her. Samara, Thane, Kasumi and Zaeed were moving towards the center columns while Miranda, Jacob, Mordin and Grunt moved to the left. Legion was already on the far side of the chamber peering down another darkened corridor. Shepard stopped in front of one of the pods, recognizing the uniform the woman was wearing as the ones worn by the colonists on Horizon. She could hear a humming noise that sounded similar to the seeker swarms. As Shepard watched, the woman's eyes opened. She started struggling. Her screams were piercing even through the glass which surrounded her. Her features started to change as her skin loosened. Shepard watched in horror as the woman's face started to slide off her skull. Her bones softened, twisted, curved and turned to a viscous substance that puddled at the bottom of the pod. Shepard saw what was left of the woman being sucked into the tubes and pulled overhead into the container in the center of the room. Others were also waking, their screams echoing through the chamber as their bodies started to undergo the same transformation. Shepard looked down the line of the pods and watched in horror as the screams faded away, replaced with the sound of liquid moving through the tubes overhead.

"Shepard, over here."

Shepard turned at the sound of Miranda's voice. She walked closer to the woman who was now examining one of the pods. "Miranda?"

Miranda was now trying to force the pod open. "They're here. The crew."

Shepard sprang to action immediately. "Get these pods open. Now."

They went down the line of pods, struggling with each one to pry it open or, in Grunt's case, smash it until it opened. Shepard was at the last pod. It was Dr. Chakwas. She could hear the humming noise again and it was growing louder as she struggled to open the pod. "Grunt, help me."

"Move, Shepard." Grunt pulled Shepard back from the pod and started smashing the locking mechanism…two solid hits and the door swung open. Dr. Chakwas, not fully awake, fell into Shepard's arms. Shepard lowered her to the floor, supporting her as she drew in several deep breaths.

"Dr. Chakwas, are you okay?"

With Shepard's help, Dr. Chakwas got unsteadily to her feet. "Shepard, you came for us."

Shepard looked around at the Normandy's crew. They were all there…Kelly, Gabby and Ken among them; none of the crew had been lost. "We couldn't leave you here, Dr. Chakwas. We're a team…all of us."

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard watched Jacob and the Normandy crew as they disappeared down the corridor leading to the antechamber. She knew Jacob could keep them safe until Joker picked them up. They had decided to split into two teams again. Samara would provide a biotic barrier to keep seeker swarms at bay while Shepard, Tali and Thane moved through a back corridor leading to the next chamber. Once there, they would open the security door for the other team. They were following the tubes to find out exactly what the Collectors were doing with all the humans they had abducted. The other team, led by Miranda, would use the main corridor and, hopefully, keep the majority of the Collectors occupied there. Miranda's team moved out seconds before Shepard, Tali, Thane and Samara left the relative safety of the chamber and moved into the corridor. They were immediately assailed by seeker swarms. Samara was maintaining a barrier around the group to stop the swarms. It would not stop Collector fire should they meet any resistance. Shepard led her team slowly and cautiously through the corridor, each of them staying within the safety of Samara's barrier. The first opposition was minimal and consisted of husks and a few drones. Samara, unable to fight and maintain the barrier, found cover and waited. As they moved forward, they found themselves in longer, more difficult fights with the Collectors. Samara was tiring from holding the barrier in place for such an extended period of time. They turned a corner and could see the dome of the next chamber ahead. Before they could reach it, the Collectors attacked. Shepard's team hunkered down and fought back but the waves of drones, abominations and husks seemed endless. As if that coupled with Harbinger wasn't enough, they also had a scion closing on their position. Using every weapon at their disposal, Shepard, Tali and Thane managed to keep the Collector troops at bay and bring down the scion but they were unable to move forward and Samara was on the verge of collapse. They were so focused on the enemies in front of them; they didn't notice the scion and drones behind them.

TTTTTTTTTT

Garrus and Liara had lost their way in the smoke used by the Collectors to cover their attack. Their comm units had been useless…only broadcasting white noise that made it impossible for them to communicate with each other. Rather than risk running into a group of Collectors or to further lose their way in the smoke shrouded corridor, they found a defensible location and stayed there until the smoke cleared. They tried the door into the chamber and found it locked securely. Their comm units were still not functioning. Garrus suggested going back to the Normandy, making contact with Shepard to get her location then meeting the others.

Looking smug, Liara activated a small device on her armor. "We can find Shepard with this, Garrus."

Garrus laughed and stepped aside to allow Liara to lead the way. They made their way slowly as they followed the signal being transmitted from Shepard's armor. Twice, the signal was being emitted so close that they could have nearly touched Shepard if a wall hadn't separated them. They could hear gunfire but couldn't find a way inside. They continued to follow the signal until they heard a large group approaching them from behind. They quickly ducked behind a data console as the Collector troops, consisting of drones and a scion, caught up to them. The group stopped at the console. One of them walked to the console as the others waited silently in the hive like corridor.

Liara was still and silent, barely breathing lest she give away their position to the Collector standing on the other side of the console. She kept watching the blip that was Shepard move further away from her. She was desperate to get to her. She knew that Shepard must think her and Garrus dead or captured. Just as Liara was almost past the point of patience, the Collectors divided and continued moving. The larger group moved back the way they had come and the other, with the scion, moved in the direction Liara and Garrus had been headed…toward Shepard.

TTTTTTTTTT

Shepard turned to engage the Collectors behind them, doing everything to keep their attention on her and off Thane, Samara and Tali who were open to attack from behind. She jumped to cover and quickly assessed the situation. She fired three quick shots, hitting two drones and grazing the third. Another two were on her left and closing on Samara who was doing her best to maintain the barrier protecting them from the seeker swarms. Shepard turned to the left, firing as she moved. She hit one of them but was rocked when a bullet slammed into her back and threw her to the ground. Rolling, she hit two more drones and crawled to cover. As she raised herself up to fire again, another bullet then another bounced off her shields and brought them down. She turned back to Samara, saw the strain on her face and made a decision she had hoped to avoid until she knew with certainty the base would be destroyed. She saw that the way forward was now passable and intended to make sure the others made it to the next chamber.

"Samara, keep moving. Get them out of here and do what needs to be done."

Tali started moving backwards, closer to Shepard. "Shepard. No."

Shepard was now firing at a scion which seemed to come out of nowhere. "Tali get out of here. Now. All of you need to move. That's an order."

She looked back once to make sure the others were moving away then turned back to the scion. It was directly in front of her. There were at least two drones on either side of her, moving around to get behind her. The seeker swarms would overwhelm Mordin's countermeasure within minutes. Shepard wanted to make sure Samara, Tali and Thane made it to next chamber before they brought her down. Shepard, still blocked from the scion, turned to her left and managed to get all the drones on that side with a grenade. She rolled in that direction, ducked behind cover and shot the two drones on her right. As she turned back to the scion, she could feel her body slowing down. The seeker swarms were surrounding her. Her eyes felt heavy and her muscles weren't responding. She crawled behind a crate just as the scion blew it to bits. Shepard was thrown backwards, her last sight the scion as it moved in to finish her.

TTTTTTTTTT

Garrus and Liara followed the group of Collectors at a distance, moving from cover to cover. They came to a section of wall that appeared to be like the rest of the wall. One of the drones stepped to the wall and moved aside a light. Behind it was a door control console. A door slid open and the Collectors moved inside, the door closing behind them. Garrus and Liara waited a minute then two. They cautiously approached the door, staying low and moving quietly. Garrus moved the light aside and opened the door. As it slid open, they could hear seeker swarms inside, thousands of them. Liara, focused only on the screen which would lead her to Shepard,started to rush through the door. Garrus grabbed her and pulled her back just as the buzzing of the seeker swarms got louder.

"Garrus, she's in there."

"Yeah, and you won't be any help to her if these swarms turn you into a pretty blue statue."

Liara looked up as she realized how many there were and what they would have done to her if Garrus hadn't pulled her back. Instinctively, she surrounded them with a biotic shield. She pulled Garrus closer and told him to stay inside the barrier.

They started moving through the corridor and soon heard the sound of a gunfight. Liara couldn't hold the shield and monitor the tracking device. She grabbed Garrus by the arm and began to run towards the sound. The shield, difficult to maintain, started to weaken. Liara had to slow down in order to increase her focus and energy into the shield. They were surrounded by seeker swarms and moving slowly when they heard Shepard's voice. They walked another 100 yards and came across the bodies of dead Collectors.

Garrus was the first to see the scion. "Liara, find cover before that thing sees us."

Liara angled toward the right looking for cover when she saw Shepard on the ground, the scion almost on top of her. She changed direction, pulling Garrus with her, and increased her pace. "It's Shepard. Garrus, kill that thing."

Garrus went to work with concussive shot and his assault rifle, firing relentlessly at the scion which had now turned to face them. Liara continued to charge straight toward it. When they were only steps away from it, Garrus pulled out his shotgun and aimed at the thing's head. The sound was deafening when he pulled the trigger. Liara walked right through the bloody mess to get to Shepard.

TTTTTTTTTT

Samara and Tali kept searching the corridor for any sign of Shepard through the partially open door. Thane was picking off the seeker swarms, husks and abominations that came near them. All three knew that if Shepard hadn't been killed by the drones or the scion, the seeker swarms would certainly have taken her down by now. Tali wanted to go back for her but Samara was too weak to maintain a barrier. The best they could do was watch and wait until the diversion team made it to the chamber. Tali had tried to contact Miranda but the swarms were still interfering with communications.

Both Samara and Thane thought Shepard was dead or close enough that it didn't matter. Tali kept silent as they talked about the Commander as if they would never see her again. She had learned to never completely give up on Shepard. She thought about the number of missions they had been on together, the number of times she was certain that she would never see Shepard again. Shepard had always proved her wrong and Tali was waiting to be proved wrong again.

"Tali, we need to close this door. Shepard is not coming."

"No, not yet. Not until the others get here or there are so many of them out there that we are overwhelmed."

Thane agreed with Samara but part of him couldn't stop searching for Shepard's form running for the chamber. He was the first to see the trio approaching the door. Liara was holding a barrier to protect them from the swarms. Garrus was carrying Shepard over one shoulder and doing his best to keep the husks and abominations away from them with proximity mines and his shotgun. Thane lifted his gun and started helping Garrus keep the Collectors at bay. Samara added her biotics and Tali her drone. They cleared a path for Liara and Garrus who stumbled through the door exhausted. Liara released the shield and immediately went to Shepard as Garrus lowered her to the ground. She was already starting to wake up, coughing as she tried to pull more air into her lungs.

"Shepard, can you hear me?

Shepard could hear Liara and it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. She struggled to sit up and found herself pulled gently and placed against a warm body. She opened her eyes to find Tali, Thane and Garrus surrounding her, worried expressions on their faces. Shepard looked down at Liara's arm wrapped around her waist and took a blue hand in hers. She looked at Garrus, a smile lighting her face. Squeezing the blue hand in hers, Shepard rested her head against Liara's shoulder. "You're alive."


End file.
